Das Ende der Dunkelheit
by KleinerStubentiger
Summary: Mein erster Harry Potter Fanfiction. Es geht um Harry, der ein paar Neuigkeiten erfährt und sein Leben sich dementsprechend verändert. Weiteres in der Story...
1. Chapter 1

Rating: P18-Slash

Mors, aeterna comes mea (Der Tod, meine ewige Begleiterin)

Ein Junge von 15 Jahren, dem die Bürde eines Erwachsenen auferlegt wurde, beschließt sein Leben zu beenden…

Er will nicht mehr alleine sein, zu viele ihm lieb gewonnene Menschen hatte er bereits verloren.

Seine besten Freunde waren keine, sie spielten ihm nur etwas vor, verbündet gegen ihn, mit demjenigen, welchen er für gut gehalten hatte.

Doch die Zeiten ändern sich, in der Dunkelheit erscheint ein Licht und zieht ihn in seinen Bann.

Er erfährt Dinge, die ihn seine Meinung ändern lassen, trifft auf Personen, die ihm die Wahrheit enthüllen und ihm Schutz bieten, ihm helfen mit der Situation zu recht zu kommen.

Er entdeckt seinen Ursprung, seine Familie und seine wahren Freunde…

…doch trotzdem ist der Tod seine ständige Begleiterin.

Kommt mit und erfahrt die Geschichte dieses Jungen, welche im Jahre 1996 beginnt, als der siebte Monat stirbt…

Rating: P18-Slash  
Beta: Liliom  
Genre: Lemon, Romantic, Violence, Angst, Drama, Darkfic, Deathfic  
Warnung: AU/OOC, Gewalt, Folter  
Zeit: Post OdP

--

Gefunden?

Wir schreiben den 20. Juni 1996, es war ein dunkler Morgen in Eldon Lane, die ganze Nacht hindurch hatte es gestürmt und getobt. Ein dunkler Schatten lag über dem großem Manor, das verborgen und ruhig im Wald lag.

Schon seit Monaten lief eine eisige Kälte durch das alte Gemäuer und die Ländereien. Dort, wo sonst die schönsten Blumen blühten, waren nun nur vertrocknete und verwelkte Pflanzen, als hätte der Tod das Gelände heimgesucht. Die Stimmung der Bewohner dieses durchaus imposanten Gebäudes war genauso kühl und eisig wie die Landschaft um das Manor herum.

In dem großen Salon saßen mehrere Personen, auf den Sitzgelegenheiten verteilt, um den Kamin herum, welcher die einzige Lichtquelle in dem großen Raum war. Die schweren Vorhänge vor den Fenstern waren zugezogen und hielten jegliche Sonnenstrahlen ab, welche sich in das Zimmer verirren könnten.

Ein Mann, der aussah wie Anfang dreißig, stand vor dem Kamin und sah in die Flammen; sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Er war ungefähr 1.83 m groß, hatte dunkelbraune Haare und rote Augen. Ein weiterer Mann, im gleichen Alter, saß in dem Sessel neben dem Kamin. Er wirkte nachdenklich, aber auch betrübt. Seine schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, und zusammen mit seinen fast schwarzen Augen verlieh ihm das einen düsteren Touch. Bei ihnen war noch eine blonde Frau, deren Augenfarbe passte zu dem draußen herrschenden Wetter passte: grau und dunkel.

Sie warteten schon seit geraumer Zeit auf Nachricht ihrer Verbündeten, doch blieb es still. Niemand hatte sich gemeldet, und auch sie selbst hatten aufgehört sich zu unterhalten, weswegen schon länger Stille in dem Raum herrschte.

Plötzlich flogen die großen Türen des Raumes auf und schlugen gegen die Wand, die Anwesenden schreckten aus ihren Gedanken auf und der Mann am Kamin drehte sich in Richtung der Tür. Ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und smaragdgrünen Augen betrat schnellen Schrittes den Salon und ging auf die Sitzgruppe zu.

Hoffnung spiegelte sich in dem Gesicht des Mannes am Kamin wieder, als er fragte: „Und?" Auch in dem Gesicht des Mannes auf dem Sessel sah man die Hoffnung, die er sich machte. Der Fremde blieb kurz vor der Sitzgruppe stehen und antwortete: „Wir haben sie gefunden! Komm mit, wir brauchen deine Hilfe." Den letzen Satz richtete er speziell an den Mann in dem Sessel. „Wie geht es ihr?", fragte die blonde Frau auf dem Sofa. „Nicht so gut, sie ist schwer verletzt.", antwortete der Fremde wahrheitsgemäß. „Nicht so gut oder schlecht?", meldete sich der Mann vom Sessel zu Wort während er aufstand. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, deswegen sollst du sie dir doch ansehen, Severus", antwortete der Grünäugige leicht aufgebracht. Der Rotäugige am Kamin hatte sich bisher herausgehalten, doch nun mischte er sich auch ein: „Los, geh, Severus."

Severus nickte dem Rotäugigen zu und verließ gefolgt von dem Neuankömmling den Raum. Tom und Narzissa blieben zurück, jeder der beiden ging seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

-ein Stunde zuvor-

„Wieso sagst du mir nicht einfach, was ich wissen will?", fragte ein weißhaariger, alter Mann mit langem Bart. Seine Frage war an eine zweite Person im Raum gerichtet, welche an Ketten gefesselt im Raum stand oder viel mehr hing, denn ihre Beine konnten ihr Gewicht nicht mehr tragen. Eine dritte Person, ein Mann, stand an einer Feuerstelle und kümmerte sich um die Eisen im Feuer.

Ein leises Lachen erklang von der in Ketten hängenden Person. Es war ein Mädchen, keine 16 Jahre alt. „Du alter Narr, ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass du von mir nichts erfahren wirst.", erklang ihre Stimme kratzig und hallte von den kahlen Kerkerwänden wieder. Der Gesichtsausdruck des alten Mannes, eben noch freundlich, verdunkelte sich zunehmend; er winkte dem Mann an der Feuerstelle zu. Dieser fing an, fies zu grinsen, und drehte sich zu seinem Opfer, das er schon seit Monaten quälte. Das Mädchen schluckte. Ihr wurde doch etwas mulmig, sie redete sich aber in Gedanken gut zu: „Bleib ganz ruhig! Er kann nichts Schlimmeres machen, als dich umzubringen, und dann bist du nicht mehr von Nutzen für ihn; also wird er dich am Leben lassen."

„Überleg es dir noch einmal, Mädchen. Du willst doch nicht, dass dein Körper noch mehr verschandelt wird, oder?", versuchte er es noch einmal und riss sie so aus ihren Gedanken, doch auch jetzt stieß er auf taube Ohren. „Halt die Klappe, du Narr, und bring es hinter dich", zischte sie ihn an und wappnete sich gegen die Schmerzen, welche bald ihren Körper heimsuchen würden. Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich nun vollends, und er gab dem anderen Mann das Zeichen fortzufahren. Dieser nahm eines der glühenden Eisen aus dem Feuer und hielt es vor sich hoch. Einen irren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, trat er zu der Gefangenen. Durch den Schein des Eisens sah er noch beängstigender aus. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, als er sich vor sie stellte und mit dem Eisen ausholte.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilten die vier Männer durch das dunkle und feuchte Kellergewölbe. Doch trotz ihrer Schnelligkeit bewegten sie sich lautlos durch die Gänge und lauschten gespannt auf irgendwelche Hinweise, wo sich ihre Zielperson befand.

Am Ende des Ganges tauchte eine Treppe ins untere Stockwerk auf. Die Männer verlangsamten ihre Schritte und hielten kurz vor den ersten Stufen. „Und jetzt?", fragte einer der Männer. Er hatte kurze braune Haare und blaue Augen. Der blonde der Gruppe antwortete: „Runtergehen. Sie haben sie bestimmt weiter unten in die Kerker gebracht." „Damit könntest du Recht haben, Lucius.", stimmte der Schwarzhaarige dem Blonden zu. Der Vierte der Gruppe, der ebenfalls blaue Augen und braune Haare hatte, stimmte dem Schwarzhaarigen mit den grünen Augen nickend zu. „Gut, dann auf, wir haben schon viel zu viel Zeit verloren.", sagte er Mann und begann die Treppen hinunterzusteigen, woraufhin die anderen drei ihm auf dem Fuße folgten. Trotz ihrer inneren Anspannung blieben sie äußerlich ruhig und achteten weiterhin auf ihre Umgebung.

Zwei Stockwerke weiter unten blieben sie schließlich an einer Weggabelung stehen. „Wo lang?", fragte der Jüngere der beiden Braunhaarigen Regulus hieß er und war der Bruder des anderen. „Sirius?", wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige an den älteren der Geschwister. Dieser verstand sofort und verwandelte sich innerhalb von Sekunden in einen großen, schwarzen Hund, dieser schnüffelte angestrengt und ging erst ein paar Schritte in den einen, dann ein paar Schritte in den anderen Gang, bevor er zu den Männern zurücklief und sich zurückverwandelte. Als er wieder auf beiden Beinen stand, sagte er: „Der linke Gang." „Gut gemacht", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und lief in den Gang hinein, dicht gefolgt von Lucius, Sirius und Regulus.

An einer weiteren Abbiegung blieb der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich stehen und streckte den Arm aus, um die anderen daran zu hindern, weiterzugehen. „Was ist, Salazar?", fragte Lucius den Schwarzhaarigen irritiert. „Stimmen", antwortete dieser. „Stimmen?", fragten die Geschwister verwirrt. „Ja, Stimmen, ich kann sie hören, zwar nur ganz leise, aber ich höre sie", antwortete Salazar leicht genervt.

Lucius wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ein markerschütternder Schrei durch die Kerker hallte, woraufhin alle vier zusammenzuckten und Salazar noch bleicher wurde, als er ohnehin schon von Natur aus war.

Der Unbekannte holte aus und stach mit aller Kraft zu, rammte ihr das glühende Eisen direkt in den Bauch. Sie hatte sich auf den Schmerz vorbereitet, doch trotzdem schaffte sie es nicht, sich zusammenzureißen, und ein Schrei entwich ihren Lippen. Er hallte von den Wänden wider und erfüllte den Kerkerraum, in dem sie sich befanden. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch vermischte sich mit dem modrigen Geruch des Kerkers und dem von Blut, das in den letzten Monaten oft in diesem Raum vergossen worden war. Auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes zeigte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen Hatte er es doch geschafft, das Mädchen zum Schreien zu bringen. Etwas, was sehr selten vorkam, da sie ein extremes Maß an Selbstbeherrschung besaß.

„Wir lassen dich jetzt alleine, damit du dir noch einmal überlegen kannst, ob du uns endlich Antworten gibst oder ob ich meinen Männern sagen soll, dass sie sich ein bisschen mit dir amüsieren können", sagte der Weißhaarige, drehte sich zum Gehen und bedeutete dem Mann ihm, zu folgen. Sie verließen sie den mit Dreck und Blut verschmierten Kerker und ließen sie zurück. Die letzten Worte des alten Mannes hatten ihr ganz und gar nicht gefallen, aber sie würde auch keine der gewünschten Informationen preisgeben. Allerdings war die Aussicht auf eine noch schlimmere Behandlung auch nicht gerade berauschend. Sie atmete schwer, als sie mal wieder versuchte, die Ketten zu lösen, mit denen sie gefesselt war. Aber wie jedes Mal schaffte sie es nicht. Zu erschöpft war sie bereits durch die vielen Verletzungen, welche sie durch die monatelangen Folterungen davongetragen hatte. Und je mehr Blut aus ihren Wunden trat, desto erschöpfter wurde sie. Ihr vielen langsam die Augen zu, und sie hoffte inständig, endlich in eine erholsame Ohnmacht zu fallen, um wenigstens ein paar Kraftreserven wieder aufzuladen. Das letzte, was sie noch bewusst wahrnahm, war das Quietschen der Tür, welche sich langsam öffnete, bevor sie voll in der Dunkelheit versank.

„War das…?!", fragte Regulus angespannt, nachdem der Schrei verklungen war. „Ja, das war sie, wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren", meinte Salazar Zähne knirschend, und die anderen beiden stimmten ihm zu.

So liefen sie weiter, bis sie eine gedämpfte Stimme aus einem der nahe gelegenen Räume vernahmen. Sie hielten an und lauschten gespannt, verstanden aber nur Wortfetzen. Als sie das Öffnen einer Tür vernahmen, stellten sie sich in den Schatten, den es hier reichlich gab, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Zwei Männer liefen an ihnen vorbei, ohne dass sie bemerkt wurden.

Die vier warteten noch ein paar Minuten, bevor sie aus dem Schatten traten und sich auf den Weg zu der eben geschlossenen Tür machten. Davor blieben sie stehen, und Lucius überprüfte, ob irgendwelche Zauber auf ihr lagen. „Und?", fragte Sirius und sah Lucius fragend an; dieser schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und sagte: „Nichts, überhaupt nichts. Entweder sind sie sehr dumm, oder sie sind sich verdammt sicher, dass hier keiner reinkommt bzw. sie nicht raus." Salazar trat auf die Tür zu, fasste nach dem Griff, drückte ihn hinunter und öffnete die Tür, welche mit einem lauten Quietschen aufschwang.

Er trat hinein und erstarrte in der Bewegung. Lucius, der hinter ihm den Raum betreten hatte, fragte: „Was ist?" Während er Salazars Blick folgte. Ihm entwich ein leises Keuchen, als er das Mädchen in den Ketten hängen sah. Regulus und Sirius erging es nicht besser.

Das Mädchen war nur noch Haut und Knochen. Die Kleidung, welche nur aus einer kurzen Hose und einem ärmellosen T-Shirt bestand, hing in Fetzen an ihrem Körper herab und war blutdurchtränkt. Ihr Körper war übersät mit Striemen und Blutergüssen, aber auch mit sehr tiefen Schnittwunden, schweren Verbrennungen und auch Stichwunden, älteren aber auch neueren. Es gab kaum eine Stelle an ihrem Körper, die nicht verwundet war.

Im Großen und Ganzen war es ein grauenvolles Bild und jeder der vier Anwesenden fragte sich in Gedanken, wie man dies einem 15-jährigen Mädchen hatte antun können, nur um an Informationen zu kommen, welche zugegebenermaßen kein anderer besaß. Salazar war der Erste, der sich wieder fing und auf das bewusstlose Mädchen zu trat, um sie von den Ketten zu befreien. „Helft mir!", zischte er die anderen an. Während Salazar das Mädchen auf den Arm nahm, öffnete Regulus die Ketten, die mit einem Klirren aufsprangen. Die Kleine sackte in Salazars Armen zusammen und rührte sich nicht. Selbst ihr Atem wurde immer langsamer und ihr Puls immer schwächer.

Besorgt sahen Lucius und Sirius auf das Mädchen und Sirius sagte: „Wir sollten schnell verschwinden, sie braucht dringend Hilfe von Severus." Die anderen nickten und verließen zusammen eilends den Kerker. Die Etagen blieben hinter ihnen und in wenigen Minuten waren sie wieder dort, woher sie kamen. Im Eilschritt verließen sie das Anwesen und zogen sich in den dichten Wald zurück, der alles umgab. Keiner hatte ihr Auftauchen bemerkt, und auch ihr Rückzug blieb unentdeckt.

Sie apparierten direkt in die Eingangshalle von Riddle Manor. Salazar übergab das Mädchen vorsichtig an Sirius und ging auf schnellstem Wege in den Salon, wo ihre Ankunft schon erwartet wurde. Währenddessen brachten Sirius, Lucius und Regulus das Mädchen in ihr altes Zimmer.

Keine zehn Minuten später betrat Salazar, gefolgt von Severus, den Raum. Letzterem verschlug es erst einmal die Sprache, als er seine Tochter so zugerichtet sah. Aber lange blieb dies nicht so, denn er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und lief ins Badezimmer, um Handtücher, heißes Wasser und Verbandszeug zu holen. Anschließend scheuchte er alle bis auf Salazar hinaus und begann mit dessen Hilfe die Verletzungen seiner Tochter zu reinigen und zu verarzten.

Narzissa saß neben dem stehenden Tom immer noch im Salon, den Severus und Salazar eben verlassen hatten. Nach fünfzehn Minuten öffneten sich die Türen ein zweites Mal, und Lucius, Sirius und Regulus betraten den Raum. Ihre Gesichter zeigten Anspannung und Entsetzen, waren sie doch immer noch mit der Frage beschäftigt, wie man so etwas einem so jungen Mädchen antun konnte. Die drei Männer ließen sich nieder, Lucius neben seiner Frau und die beiden Brüder auf dem zweiten Sofa im Raum.

Tom sah von einem zum anderen. In ihm tobte es; er wollte endlich wissen, wie es dem Mädchen ging, das sie nach zehn Monaten der Suche gefunden hatten.

Letztendlich war es Lucius, der die Stille durchbrach, die im Raum herrschte: „Sie ist gefoltert worden, Tom. Es wird eine ganze Weile dauern, bis alle Verletzungen verheilt sind, und selbst dann werden Narben bleiben." Tom sah ihn mit seinen roten Augen an. In ihnen funkelte unterdrückte Wut. Wut auf denjenigen, welcher es gewagt hatte, dies alles zu tun.

Die Black Brüder saßen still auf dem Sofa und hielten sich erst einmal zurück, sie mussten noch immer verkraften, in was für einer Situation sie ihr Patenkind gefunden hatten.

Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Tür des Salons wieder, und ein ziemlich blass aussehender Severus betrat den Raum, gefolgt von einem genauso blass aussehenden Salazar. Severus ging zu dem Sessel, auf welchem er auch schon vorher gesessen hatte, und nahm Platz. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und fing langsam an zu sprechen: „Sie hat schwere Verletzungen, Blutergüsse, Knochenbrüche, Verbrennungen, Schnitt- und Stichwunden. Momentan ist sie bewusstlos, und sie wird auch nicht so schnell wieder aufwachen. Dafür hat sie zu viel Blut verloren." „Haben sie sie auch…?", erkundigte sich Narzissa mit zitternder Stimme. Severus sah auf und auch Tom, Salazar, ihr Mann und die Black - Geschwister, wobei Toms Blick zu Severus wanderte und ihn flehend ansah zu sagen, dass dem nicht so war. Er wusste, was Narzissa wissen wollte, auch wenn sie es nicht aussprach. „Severus?", fragte nun auch der Rotäugige, der die Ungewissheit nicht aushielt. „Nein, wurde sie nicht. Aber was sie ihr an Verletzungen zugefügt haben, ist schon schlimm genug", antwortete Severus um die anderen zu beruhigen. Er lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen. Er war erschöpft, was auch kein Wunder war. Sie waren die halbe Nacht wach geblieben und hatten auf Nachricht von der Gruppe gewartet.

„Ihr solltet etwas schlafen. Ihr seid sicher erschöpft, und auch wir sollten uns etwas ausruhen", schlug Narzissa vor und erhob sich. „Sie hat Recht. Tom, Severus, ihr müsst euch auch hinlegen und wenigstens ein bisschen schlafen", stimmte Salazar Narzissas Vorschlag zu und sah dabei Tom und Severus eindringlich an. Tom seufzte und sagte: „Du hast ja Recht, Vater." Damit erhob sich auch Severus, und die anderen taten es ihm gleich und verließen der Reihe nach den Salon, um sich zu ihren Schlafgemächern zu begeben.

Der Abend war schon hereingebrochen, der Himmel verdunkelte sich immer mehr, und es wurde Nacht in Eldon Lane. In Riddle Manor brannte noch Licht und ein Teil der Bewohner war noch wach, unter ihnen Tom und Severus, welche gerade aus dem Zimmer von Severus Tochter kamen. Es war nun zwei Tage her, seit sie Jennifer gefunden hatten. Bisher war sie noch kein Mal aufgewacht, was bei der Menge an verlorenem Blut auch kein Wunder war und bei der Schwere der Verletzungen.

Die beiden Männer waren auf dem Weg zum Salon, um sich mit Salazar zu treffen, der ebenfalls noch im Manor war.

Die Black - Geschwister waren im Auftrag von Tom unterwegs, und Lucius war zusammen mit Narzissa nach Malfoy Manor aufgebrochen.

Als sie den Salon betraten, erwartete sie allerdings eine Überraschung. Neben Salazar befand sich noch ein anderer Mann im Raum. Er war ungefähr so groß wie der Grünäugige, hatte rotblondes Haar und braune, gutmütige Augen. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt oder schienen eher zu diskutieren.

„Du solltest doch nicht herkommen, Godric", fuhr Salazar den anderen an. Dieser antwortete leicht erzürnt: „Darf ich denn etwa nicht herkommen, um zu sehen, wie es meiner Enkeltochter geht?! Wo sie doch so lange weg war?" Tom und Severus kamen näher zu den beiden Streitenden, und Tom sagte: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du herkommen wolltest, Dad." Der Rotblonde drehte sich zu den Neuankömmlingen um und sagte: „Natürlich wollte ich herkommen. Wieso habt ihr mir nichts gesagt?! Ich hätte euch geholfen." „Deine Hilfe war nicht von Nöten, Godric", versuchte Salazar seinen Gefährten zu beruhigen. Doch dieser wollte sich nicht beruhigen lassen. „Aber…", wollte Godric gerade wieder aufbrausen, da schnappte sich Salazar sich seinen Partner und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dieser wurde sofort mucksmäuschenstill. Tom und Severus betrachteten sich die ganze Szene schmunzelnd, gingen zu einem der Sofas und setzten sich. Tom zog Severus gleich dichter an sich heran und schmiegte sich an. Severus quittierte dies mit einem Lächeln.

Als Salazar sich wieder von Godric löste, schmollte dieser. „Das war fies, das machst du jedes Mal.", sagte er, war aber nicht mehr so aufgebracht wie zuvor. Der Grünäugige lachte leicht, als er diese Worte hörte, nahm seinen Gefährten bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich zu einem der Sessel, wo er sich niederließ und Godric auf seinen Schoß zog. Letzterer kuschelte sich sofort an seinen Partner. Salazar widmete sich nun seinem Sohn und Schwiegersohn. „Und? Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er. Man konnte die Sorge aus seiner Stimme deutlich heraushören. Severus räusperte sich und wollte gerade zur Antwort ansetzen, als seine Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem abgelenkt wurde.

Ein leichter Hauch wehte über den Boden, obgleich keines der Fenster geöffnet war. Severus wandte seinen Blick in die Richtung, aus welcher der Wind kam. Seine Augen weiteten sich eine Spur, und er schluckte.

An der Tür stand eben jene Enkelin, über welche sie gerade noch geredet hatten. Sie war in ein weißes Gewand gehüllt, das in dem Wind flatterte, der eigentlich gar nicht wehen durfte. Ihre Haut war mit Verbänden bedeckt. Severus hatte sie ihr angelegt. Ihr schwarzes Haar fiel ihr in sanften Wellen über den Rücken. Sie sah die Anwesenden aus ihren smaragdgrünen Augen an.

Godric war der erste, welcher sich wieder fasste, aufstand und zu dem jungen Mädchen lief. „Jennifer, was tust du hier? Solltest du nicht schlafen?", fragte er mit besorgter Stimme und kniete sich vor sie auf den Boden. Auch die anderen Anwesenden fingen sich langsam wieder, standen nun ebenfalls auf und liefen zu Godric und dem Mädchen, das bisher noch nichts gesagt hatte. Sie schaute nur zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her, sprach nicht, hob aber ihre Hand und berührte mit dieser leicht Godrics Gesicht, oder zumindest wollte sie dies. Doch sie verharrte wenige Zentimeter vor seiner Wange. Von ihr und ihrem Körper ging eine eisige Kälte aus, welche Godric erschaudern ließ. „Sie ist so kalt. Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Godric leise. Hinter ihm traten Severus und Tom zu der Schwarzhaarigen. Severus wollte nach ihr greifen hielt, aber inne, als Tom ihn am Arm festhielt.

„Das ist nicht Jennifer, Severus", sprach er ruhig und musterte das Mädchen vor ihnen. „Was? Was redest du da, Tom?", fragte Salazar und sah ebenfalls das Mädchen an, das haargenau aussah wie seine Enkeltochter. „Wenn das nicht Jennifer ist, wer ist es dann?", fragte Godric und erhob sich. Auch Severus ließ seinen Arm wieder sinken, nachdem Tom ihn losgelassen hatte. Ihm war eine Idee gekommen, und er sagte: „Nicht wer, sondern was." „Wie meinst du das?", fragte der Grünäugige, er begriff nicht so ganz, was sich hier abspielte. Vor ihm stand seine Enkeltochter, aber sein Sohn und dessen Partner wollten ihm weismachen, dass dem nicht so war. „Vater, du müsstest diese Erscheinungen doch kennen", sagte Tom, äußerlich immer noch ruhig; aber innerlich zitterte er.

„Es ist ein Wraith", sagte Severus, und auf den Gesichtern der Gründer spiegelte sich Unwissenheit wider. „Severus, hilf uns doch bitte auf die Sprünge", bat Godric. Severus räusperte sich und begann zu erklären: „Ein Wraith ist der Geist einer Person, welche am Rande des Todes steht oder innerhalb der nächsten drei Tage sterben wird, außer es wird verhindert, was ausgesprochen schwer ist. Der Wraith zeigt sich den Verwandten oder Freunden des Todgeweihten und gleicht haargenau der Originalperson. Wenn man dem eigenen Wraith begegnet, kann man davon ausgehen, dass seine Tage gezählt sind." Erklärung stammt aus Norbert Borrmanns Lexikon der Monster, Geister und Dämonen Godric und Salazar rissen die Augen auf, und Letzterer rief aus: „Was stehen wir hier dann noch rum? Wir müssen schnell zu ihr!" Tom nickte und stürmte an dem Wraith vorbei, welcher immer noch in Gestalt seiner Adoptivtochter im Raum stand.

Severus, Salazar und Godric folgten ihm.

Der Wraith blieb zurück. Über ihre Wange lief eine vereinzelte Träne, bevor sie im Nichts verschwand.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: P18-Slash

Rating: P18-Slash  
Beta: Liliom  
Genre: Lemon, Romantic, Violence, Angst, Drama, Darkfic, Deathfic  
Warnung: AU/OOC, Gewalt, Folter  
Zeit: Post OdP

--

Wer bist du?

-Wenige Minuten später-

Auch mehrere hundert Kilometer von Eldon Lane entfernt war die Nacht hereingebrochen. Aber es war noch nicht spät genug, als dass alle Schüler des Schlosses im Bett waren.

Auf einem der Türme Hogwarts stand ein schwarzhaariger Junge wenige Meter von der Brüstung des Turmes entfernt und sah in die Ferne. Er war höchstens 15 Jahre alt. Seine schönen smaragdgrünen Augen wurden von einer weniger schönen Brille verdeckt. Er war tief in Gedanken versunken. So merkte er auch nicht, dass hinter ihm jemand aus dem Nichts auftauchte und ihn einfach nur ansah.

Das einzige, was er bemerkte, war ein kühler Hauch um seine Beine herum. Aber da er auf dem Astronomieturm stand, dachte er sich nichts dabei. Dort war es nun einmal sehr windig und kühl. Dies war allerdings eine Tatsache, die ihm so ziemlich egal war. Viel verlieren konnte er nicht mehr, da konnte er auch genauso gut erfrieren.

Er seufzte. Die Gedanken, die er hegte, waren nicht sonderlich schön, drehten sie sich doch alle um den Tod.

Den Tod, der ihn schon viel zu oft heimgesucht hatte und bei jedem seiner 'Besuche' einen ihm, Harry, liebgewonnenen Menschen mitgenommen hatte. Was machte da das Leben eigentlich noch für einen Sinn? „Keinen!", sagte er sich in Gedanken. In den letzten Wochen hatte er schon öfter mit dem Gedanken gespielt, was wohl wäre, wenn er sein Leben einfach beenden würde. Gäbe es überhaupt jemanden, den dies stören, der ihn vermissen, der wegen seines Todes trauern würde?

Die Antwort war 'Ja'. Einen einzigen Menschen gab es noch, welcher trauern würde, doch auch dieser würde darüber hinwegkommen. Vereinzelte Tränen liefen über Harrys Wangen, als er daran dachte, dass es jedem außer Remus Lupin egal wäre, wenn er starb. Auch seinen Freunden wäre es egal, waren sie doch in Wirklichkeit gar nicht seine Freunde, sondern taten nur so, um ihn auf der 'weißen' Seite, auf Dumbledores Seite zu halten.

_-Flashback-_

_Harry lief, wie so oft in der letzten Zeit, durch die leeren Gänge Hogwarts. Den Hausmeister hatte er schon längst abgehängt, wäre er ihm doch tatsächlich im ersten Stock fast in die Arme gelaufen. Doch er hatte ihn rechtzeitig bemerkt und war durch einen der Geheimgänge verschwunden. _

_Jetzt wanderte er durch den dritten Stock und machte sich so seine Gedanken, die vergangenen Wochen waren schrecklich gewesen: Der Verlust seines Paten, der Aufruhr im Ministerium und die Slytherins, welche ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen konnten. Er blieb stehen und seufzte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach wieder zurück in seinen Turm gehen und sich schlafen legen. _

_Er wollte gerade kehrt machen, um zurück in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen, als er leise Stimmen hörte. Seine Neugierde packte ihn, und so blieb er stehen, um weiter zu lauschen. _

„_Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte eine männliche Stimme leicht aufgebracht und eine weibliche Stimme antwortete beruhigend: „Bleib ruhig! Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt, wir sollen weiterhin darauf achten, was er tut, und ihm alles berichten." Die Person mit der männlichen Stimme stöhnte genervt auf und sagte: „Ich habe aber keine Lust mehr. Andauernd jammert er uns die Ohren voll und heult sich bei uns aus. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Wieso müssen wir denn noch nett zu ihm sein?" „Der Professor will, dass Potter uns auch weiterhin vertraut und sich nicht abwendet", erklärte die weibliche Stimme, und plötzlich wusste Harry, wer dort sprach. Es waren Ron und Hermine! Und sie sprachen über ihn, Harry! Aber was meinte Ron mit keine Lust mehr?_

_Der Schwarzhaarige ließ seine Gedanken kurz schweifen und, dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen vor den Augen._

_Dumbledore hatte sie angestiftet, ihm etwas vorzuspielen, und Ron hatte darauf keine Lust mehr! Aber wieso sollte er sich abwenden? Wem sollte er sich denn bitte anschließen? Voldemort vielleicht? Das war lächerlich! Aber wenn Dumbledore dies befürchtete, musste er etwas getan haben, was er, Harry, nicht wusste und auch nicht erfahren sollte. Und damit er es nicht erfuhr, wurde er von seinen 'besten' Freunden beschattet. Und diese liefen natürlich zu dem alten Mann, um alles zu berichten. Harry kochte innerlich vor Wut. Die beiden hatten ihm die ganzen letzten Jahre eine nicht vorhandene Freundschaft vorgeheuchelt, ihn belogen, betrogen und bei Dumbledore angeschwärzt. _

_Während Harry seinen Gedanken nachging, hatten die beiden Schüler ihr Gespräch fortgesetzt und was er jetzt vernahm, machte ihn so richtig wütend. _

„_Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt, wir sollen Potter in den Ferien wieder nicht schreiben. Er hat den Muggeln gesagt, sie dürfen, wie in den vorherigen Jahren, mit Potter machen, was sie wollen und dieses Mal ausnahmslos!", fuhr Hermine fort und Ron lachte gehässig. DAS war zu viel für Harry. Er hatte genug gehört. Deswegen verließ er schnellen Schrittes den Gang und rannte hoch zum Astronomieturm._

_-Flashback Ende-_

Und das alles nur, um zu verhindern, dass er sich abwandte oder irgendetwas tat, was nicht in Dumbledores Plan passte. Dumbledore war an allem schuld, was die Dursleys in all den Jahren mit ihm gemacht hatten. Dazu kam noch, dass ihn dieser alte Mann einfach so als Schachfigur benutzte, um seine verrückten Pläne zu verwirklichen, und als Werkzeug, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Dies war eine Tatsache. Und eine Sache, die ihm, Harry, gar nicht passte. Er hatte keine Lust mehr zu kämpfen. Zu viele Opfer hatte dieser für ihn sinnlose Kampf schon gefordert.

Seine Eltern, Freunde und auch die Person, welche er als letztes noch als seine Familie angesehen hatte: Sirius…

Es liefen ihm immer mehr Tränen über die Wangen, als er an Sirius dachte. Der Schmerz über dessen Verlust war noch groß, hatte er ihn doch erst vor kurzem verloren. Er hätte nicht auf seine dummen Träume achten, er hätte sie ignorieren sollen, dann wäre es nicht passiert, und Sirius wäre nicht tot und er nicht alleine!

Doch jetzt war Schluss!

Er hatte genug. Es reichte. Zu viel war geschehen, zu viel hatte er über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Er wollte nicht mehr, konnte nicht mehr!

So ging er die letzten Schritte auf die Brüstung zu und zog sich hoch, bis er auf ihr stand. Seine Arme hingen an den Seiten hinab. Er hielt sich nicht fest, sondern stand einfach frei auf der Brüstung und sah in die Tiefe.

Der Astronomieturm war einer der höchsten Türme Hogwarts. Gute 60, 70 Meter ging es hier in die Tiefe, und wenn er hier runtersprang, bestände absolut keine Chance, dass er dies überlebte.

Fahrig wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Der Nachtwind spielte mit seinen Haaren, fuhr sanft durch seinen schwarzen Schopf. „Gleich, gleich ist es zu Ende. Dann wird nie wieder jemand mich als seine Schachfigur benutzen", war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er sich weiter nach vorne lehnte, um sich in die Tiefe zu stürzen.

„Warte bitte!"

Er hielt inne. Er war doch alleine hier oben, oder? Keiner war durch die Tür gekommen, da war er sich sicher. Er hatte sie nicht gehört. Aber trotzdem sprach jemand? Bildete er sich jetzt auch schon Stimmen ein?

Ganz langsam drehte er sich um und erstarrte.

Dort vor der geschlossenen Tür stand ein Mädchen in einem weißen Gewand. Er musterte sie, und dabei fielen ihm viele Dinge an ihr auf: Sie war barfuß, das Gewand bestand aus hauchdünnem Stoff, Verbände bedeckten ihre Haut. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare wehten ihm Wind, welcher auf dem Turm herrschte, und das, was ihn am meisten an ihr irritierte, waren ihre smaragdgrünen Augen. Es war exakt dieselbe Farbe, die auch seine eigenen Augen hatten. Er war überrascht. Noch nie hatte er einen Menschen außer ihm selbst oder seiner Mutter mit dieser Augenfarbe gesehen. Doch nicht nur die Augenfarbe erinnerte ihn an seine Mutter, auch ein paar ihrer Gesichtszüge erinnerten ihn an Lily, da war er sich sehr sicher. Er hatte Fotos von ihr und seinem Vater, aus deren beider Schulzeit, und dieses fremde Mädchen sah fast genauso aus wie seine Mum, als sie 15 war. Nur die Haarfarbe war anders. Aber irgendwie verspürte er ein starkes Gefühl der Vertrautheit zu der Fremden.

Es war verwirrend für ihn, denn dieses Mädchen hatte er bisher noch nie gesehen. Sie konnte keine Schülerin sein, sonst wäre sie in seinem Jahrgang, und für eine Lehrerin war sie eindeutig zu jung. Also wer zum Teufel war sie? Das Mädchen machte keine Anstalten, noch irgendetwas zu sagen, weshalb er fragte: „Wer bist du?" Bisher hatte er noch keine Emotion von ihrem Gesicht ablesen können, doch jetzt schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Gesichtszüge, auch wenn dieses Lächeln sehr traurig aussah.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen.", sagte sie; ihre Stimme klang zärtlich und liebevoll. „Und weshalb nicht?", fragte Harry. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn ihre Stimme. „Es würde dich nur noch trauriger machen, meinen Namen zu erfahren. Denn es würde bedeuten, dass du mich kennst, auch wenn es nicht sehr lange ist, und du würdest damit leben müssen, noch jemanden verloren zu haben, den du kennst", antwortete sie, und in ihrer Stimme schwang Bedauern mit. „Ich will gar nicht mehr leben, und was meinst du überhaupt damit, dass ich noch jemanden verlieren würde? Du lebst doch", fragte er weiter. Irgendwie wurde er aus dem Mädchen nicht schlau. Sie sprach so kryptische Dinge. „Du solltest aber auch noch leben wollen. Das Leben ist zu kostbar, als es einfach so zu beenden. Und was mich betrifft, so lebe ich… _noch_." Harrys Augen weiteten sich minimal, als er den letzten Satz des Mädchens begriff. Sein Blick glitt über ihren Körper. Es stimmte schon. Sie schien schwer verletzt zu sein, aber doch nicht so schwer, dass sie daran starb. Immerhin lief sie ja noch durch die Gegend. „Ich habe alles verloren, für das es sich zu leben lohnt. Meine Eltern, meine Freunde, meine letzte Bezugsperson. Also nenne mir einen Grund, wieso ich jetzt nicht dort runterspringen sollte. Und wieso sagst du 'noch'? Du siehst doch recht gesund aus, bis auf die Verletzungen, die du zu haben scheinst", meinte er und deutete mit seiner rechten Hand auf die Verbände. „Du sorgst dich mehr um andere als um dich selbst. Dies ist eine bemerkenswerte Eigenschaft, die nicht viele Menschen haben. Aber trotzdem hast du Unrecht. Ich mag vielleicht halbwegs gesund aussehen, doch in Wahrheit bin ich eigentlich schon tot oder zumindest so gut wie. Also lass mich dir einen Rat geben: Lebe dein Leben, genieße deine verbleibende Zeit auf Erden, habe Spaß und vor allem: Glaube nicht alles, was du siehst oder man dir erzählt." „Ich versteh nicht. Wie meinst du das 'du bist schon tot oder zumindest so gut wie'? Und was soll ich nicht alles glauben? Meinst du meine angeblichen Freunde?", fragte Harry. Je mehr er erfuhr, desto mehr Fragen kamen in ihm auf. Sie konnte über seine Neugierde nur lächeln, kannte sie diese doch schon von jemand anderem. „Nein, ich meine nicht deine angeblichen Freunde, sondern deine Familie. Das, was dir über sie erzählt wurde, ist nur zum Teil richtig, aber ich bin nicht die Richtige, um dir diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Außerdem würde es zu lange dauern, und diese Zeit habe ich nicht. Ich nehme an, dir ist das Wort ‚Wraith' ein Begriff?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige und sah Harry in die Augen. Dieser ließ das eben Gehörte erst einmal kurz sacken und verarbeitete die neuen Informationen, welche er eben erhalten hatte. Er hielt in seiner Überlegung inne. 'Wraith' war ihm tatsächlich ein Begriff. Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ergriff das Mädchen vor ihm wieder das Wort: „Ich merke schon, du weißt, was das ist. Dann kann ich mir die Erklärung sparen, aber ich sehe dir an, dass du noch andere Fragen hast. Ich kann sie dir jetzt nicht beantworten, aber so viel sei dir gesagt: Vertraue nicht denen, die du für gut hältst. Suche die auf, denen du sonst nicht vertraust. Gehe zu Se…" Sie wollte gerade den Namen dessen nennen, der Harry helfen konnte, aber sie brach abrupt ab, und innerhalb von Sekunden verschwand sie im Nichts.

Harry hatte dies mit großen Augen beobachtet, sprang von der Brüstung auf den Turm zurück und rief: „Hey, wo bist du hin? Zu wem soll ich gehen? Sag es mir!" Doch trotz der Worte tauchte das Mädchen nicht noch einmal auf. Sie war einfach verschwunden. Aber sie hatte das bewirkt, was sie gehofft hatte: Sie hatte es geschafft und Harry einen Grund gegeben weiterzuleben. Sie war sich sicher, dass Harry versuchen würde herauszufinden, was sie meinte.

Das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche!

Der Schwarzhaarige war wieder in seine Gedanken versunken. Nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass sie wirklich weg war: „War sie nur hier gewesen, um mir das mitzuteilen? Das wäre die einzige Möglichkeit, sonst hatte sie keinen Grund. Aber sie sagte, dass sie ein Wraith ist. Doch die erscheinen doch nur denen, mit denen die bald sterbende Person verwandt oder befreundet ist. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht."

Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht merkte, dass er den Astronomieturm längst verlassen hatte und auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm war.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: P18-Slash

Rating: P18-Slash  
Beta: Liliom  
Genre: Lemon, Romantic, Violence, Angst, Drama, Darkfic, Deathfic  
Warnung: AU/OOC, Gewalt, Folter  
Zeit: Post OdP

--

Du bist doch…?!

-Einen Monat später-

Die Landschaft um das Manor in Eldon Lane erstrahlte wieder in alter Blüte und auch die traurige Stimmung im Manor war verschwunden.

Die Sonne strahlte und es wehte ein sanfter milder Wind. Es war noch früh am Morgen und kaum einer der Bewohner war schon wach.

Am Rande des Sees unter der großen, alten Trauerweide, konnte man die ungenauen Umrisse einer Person sehen. Ein blonder Junge stand dort und besah sich den See und die Landschaft. Seiner Meinung nach war es ein fesselnder Anblick. Der Junge mit seinen sturmgrauen Augen war so sehr von diesem Anblick gefesselt, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sich eine Person neben ihn stellte und ebenfalls auf den See hinausblickte. Allerdings warf diese in einen Umhang gehüllte Person einen Schatten auf den Blonden, sodass er nach einigen Sekunden doch bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. So drehte er sich zu der verhüllten Gestalt um und sagte: „Guten Morgen."

Da die verhüllte Person die Kapuze ihres Umhangs tief in ihr Gesicht gezogen hatte, konnte er nicht sagen, ob er mit einer Frau oder einem Mann sprach, aber als die Person antwortete, war auch dieses Rätsel gelöst. „Auch ich wünsche einen guten Morgen. Dürfte ich erfahren, wer du bist und vor allem, was du hier tust?", fragte die Fremde mit ihrer melodisch klingenden Stimme.

Der Blonde schmunzelte leicht. Diese Art, den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen, kannte er schon, allerdings konnte er nicht sagen, von wem. „Ich heiße Malfoy. Draco Malfoy", beantwortete der Blonde den ersten Teil ihrer Frage. Die verhüllte Gestalt hob währenddessen die Hände und zog sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung die Kapuze vom Kopf.

Zum Vorschein kam ein Mädchen mit schwarzen langen Haaren und smaragdgrünen Augen, und wieder sprach sie mit melodisch klingender Stimme: „Sehr angenehm. Ich nehme an, du bist der Sohn von Lucius und Narzissa, oder?" Draco war zu gebannt von ihren grünen Augen, als dass er sofort hätte antworten können. Doch nach ein paar stillen Sekunden hatte er sich wieder gefangen und antwortete: „Ja, das bin ich. Woher kennst du denn meine Eltern?" Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen: „Sie sind mit meinem Vater befreundet. Da du hier bist, schätze ich mal, dass sie sich auch hier befinden?" Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Doch trotzdem nickte Draco und sagte: „Ja, sie sind auch hier. Aber wer ist denn dein Vater. Ich habe dich noch nie bei uns gesehen." Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen wurde noch eine kleine Spur breiter. „Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren, aber ich sollte nun gehen, bevor noch jemand auf die Idee kommt, nach mir zu suchen. Es war schön, dich kennen gelernt zu haben, Draco Malfoy", sagte sie und verschwand in schwarzem Nebel. Der Blonde guckte etwas verdattert auf die Stelle, an welcher eben noch das Mädchen gestanden hatte.

„Was zur Hölle war denn das eben?!", fluchte er vor sich hin und sah sich um, ob das Mädchen irgendwo war, doch er fand sie nicht. ‚Wie konnte sie einfach so verschwinden?'. Diese Frage bewegte ihn, während er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Manor machte. Immer noch am Grübeln passierte er das große Tor und betrat die Eingangshalle. Es war ruhig im Manor, doch nach einem Blick auf die Uhr war sich Draco sicher, dass mindestens seine Eltern und auch sein Patenonkel und der Lord wach sein mussten. Also machte er sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal. Er musste ein Weilchen laufen, da das Manor nicht gerade klein war. „Wer war das Mädchen eigentlich? Sie meinte, ihr Vater sei mit meinen Eltern befreundet, aber ich habe sie noch nie gesehen.". In Gedanken versunken kam er zur Tür, des Speisesaales. Seufzend öffnete er sie und trat ein. Als er den Blick hob, sah er, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Tatsächlich saßen seine Eltern, Severus und Tom am Tisch und unterhielten sich. Er ging zu ihnen, ließ sich neben seinen Eltern nieder und sagte: „Guten Morgen." „Guten Morgen, mein Sohn. Was ist denn los? Du siehst aus, als ständest du neben dir. Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte Lucius seinen Sohn, und auch die anderen Anwesenden unterbrachen ihr Gespräch, um die Antwort des blonden Jungen zu hören. Dieser seufzte noch einmal und begann anschließend. „Ich war eben am See und habe mir mal wieder das Panorama angesehen, als plötzlich jemand neben mir stand. Zuerst hatte sie die Kapuze ihres Umhangs ins Gesicht gezogen, aber dann nahm sie sie ab. Ich sprach sie an, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wer das Mädchen war, und sie…"

Er wurde von dem erneuten Öffnen der Tür unterbrochen. Draco und auch die anderen sahen zur Tür. Herein trat ein Mann, Anfang vierzig, mit braunen Haaren und gelblich braunen Augen. Ihn begleitete ein Mädchen, ungefähr in Dracos Alter; ihre schwarzen Haare umschmeichelten ihr Gesicht und verdeckten ihre Augen leicht. Als die beiden näher kamen, erkannte Draco das Mädchen vom See. Mit offenem Mund starrte er sie an und folgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Den Mann hatte er ebenfalls erkannt: Es war Fenrir Greyback. Doch dieser war ein Werwolf, konnte also nicht der Vater des Mädchens sein; er hätte den Wolf schließlich gerochen. Grinsend setzte sich das fremde Mädchen neben Severus und wünschte jedem in der Runde einen guten Morgen. Der Werwolf nahm auf ihrer anderen Seite Platz. Tom hatte die Mimik im Gesicht des Blonden beobachtet und sprach jetzt, selbst mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht: „Deiner Reaktion nach darf ich annehmen, dass sie es war, der du am See begegnet bist?" Draco brachte nur ein Nicken zustande, und so redete Tom weiter: „Und da ich ebenfalls annehme, dass sie dir nicht ihren Namen verraten hat, sag ich ihn dir. Darf ich vorstellen? Jennifer Lilith Evans, meine Tochter." Wenn Draco vorher schon verwirrt gewesen war, dann war er es jetzt endgültig. „Deine Tochter?", fragte er unsicher noch einmal nach und musterte die Schwarzhaarige, die bisher einfach nur da saß und das Schauspiel, das sich ihr bot, genoss. „Sie ist meine Tochter, Draco. Tom hat sie adoptiert, deswegen auch der andere Nachname", versuchte jetzt auch Severus die Sache zu klären. Draco löste seinen Blick von der Schwarzhaarigen und sah nun Severus an. „Also, sie ist deine leibliche Tochter, Tom hat sie adoptiert, aber wieso heißt sie dann nicht mit Nachnamen ‚Snape', so wie du?", fragte Draco, und sein Blick glitt wieder zu Jennifer; dieses Mal musterte er sie genauer. Sie hatte sich ihr langes Haar aus dem Gesicht gestrichen. So konnte er erkennen, dass sich eine ziemlich lange Narbe auf ihrer Wange entlang zog, und auch an ihrem Hals fanden sich welche, die aussahen, als würden sie von Verbrennungen herrühren. „Musterung beendet?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige etwas genervt. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn die Leute sie so anstarrten. Draco riss seinen Blick von ihr los und stammelte leise: „Entschuldigung." Lucius und Narzissa hatten das Schauspiel bisher still verfolgt, aber als sie sahen, das ihr Sohn anfing zu stammeln, begannen sie zu grinsen: So sahen sie ihren Sohn selten. Auch Tom und Severus schmunzelten über das Verhalten des Blonden. Severus erklärte: „Das mit dem Namen ist eine längere und nicht so interessante Geschichte, irgendwann wird sie dir bestimmt jemand erzählen." Kaum hatte er den letzten Satz beendet, traf ihn auch schon ein Todesblick aus smaragdgrünen Augen, unter welchem er leicht zusammenzuckte. Er mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn seine Tochter ihn so ansah. Diese nahm das Zusammenzucken ihres Vaters mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen hin. Draco hatte die Szene mit großen Augen beobachtet: Man sah ja nicht alle Tage den gefürchtetsten Tränkemeister Hogwarts unter dem Blick einer 15-Jährigen zusammenzucken.

Fenrir schmunzelte ebenfalls, sagte aber dazu nichts, zumal er dieses Verhalten schon zur Genüge kannte. Nachdem sich der Blonde von diesem ‚Schock' erholt hatte, fragte er: „Wieso bist du eigentlich nicht auch bei uns in Hogwarts?" Jennifer wandte den Blick von ihrem Vater ab und sah Draco durchdringend mit ihren smaragdgrünen Augen an. „Gute Frage und eine ebenso lange Geschichte, die nicht minder interessant wäre. Ist aber eh egal, ab diesem Jahr bin auch ich in Hogwarts", antwortete sie und sah Tom leicht strafend an, denn wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, würde sie schon längst in Hogwarts wohnen. Auch Tom schrumpfte unter diesem Blick, er hob abwehrend die Hände und sagte: „Wir hatten dieses Thema doch schon oft genug, oder, Jennifer?" Die Angesprochene verdrehte die Augen und sagte: „Ja, hatten wir…" Auch dies war eine Geste, die Fenrir nicht fremd war. Das war aber auch kein Wunder, schließlich begleitete er das Mädchen nun schon seit über zehn Jahren auf ihrem Weg. Er räusperte sich und sprach dann langsam: „Jennifer, wolltest du deinen Eltern nicht etwas mitteilen?" Die Schwarzhaarige runzelte kurz die Stirn, überlegte, und kurz darauf machte es leise ‚klick'. „Stimmt ja, das Ergebnis des Testes ist gekommen", sagte sie in Richtung ihrer Eltern. Severus und Tom waren sofort ganz Ohr und auch bei Draco konnte man Interesse wahrnehmen. Jennifer holte inzwischen ein Blatt Pergament aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs. „Ich nehme an, du hast es dir noch nicht angesehen?", fragte Severus seine Tochter, die verneinend den Kopf schüttelte. Sie entfaltete das Blatt, sah es sich an und begann vorzulesen: „_Bindungstest für Jennifer Lilith Evans/Snape. Für die oben genannte Testperson sind folgende Bindungspartner möglich:_" Sie unterbrach sich selbst und wanderte mit ihrem Blick die Liste hinab, „Ich denke, es ist am gescheitesten, wenn ich nicht alle vorlese; es sind zehn Personen." Tom und Severus nickten zustimmend; so sprach sie weiter: „_Es wird geraten, die Person mit der höchsten Prozentzahl zu wählen._ Das wäre mir jetzt auch so klar gewesen. Also, es sind sechs Personen mit einem Wert über 50 ." „Und die wären?", fragte Tom ungeduldig, weil er es hasste, wenn Jennifer ihn auf die Folter spannte. „Ist ja schon gut, also…Oh, Fenrir, du bist auch drauf." Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Werwolf, welcher sie überrascht ansah. „Wirklich?", fragte er ungläubig. Jennifer nickte und sprach weiter: „Sind aber nur 85 , hmm…das ist jemand, den ich nicht kenne, und dann steht da noch Bill mit 90 drauf, er wird sich freuen. Und wer ist das? Blaise Zabini? Ist das Devons Sohn?" Fragend schaute sie in die Runde, und schon wieder war Draco baff. Das gab es doch nicht, ein paar viele Zufälle waren das. Jetzt musste sie nur noch sagen, dass er selbst, Draco, auch auf der Liste stand und am besten noch ganz oben, dann würde er sich einweisen lassen.

„Ja, das ist Devons Sohn", grinste Severus, und Jennifer machte sich schon einmal in Gedanken eine Notiz, dringend Devon zu bitten, seinen Sohn ins Manor zu schicken. Sie schaute wieder auf die Liste. „Gut, dann sind noch zwei übrig. Ähh, vergesst es, nur noch einer", korrigierte sie sich. Draco horchte auf, sah sie fragend an und fragte sie dann einfach: „Wieso nur noch einer, wenn doch zwei auf der Liste stehen?" Jennifer sah auf und sagte: „Ganz einfach, weil ich mich nicht an meinen Bruder binden werde." „Du hast einen Bruder?", fragte Draco und sah zu Severus. Dieser nickte und wandte sich dann an seine Tochter: „Wer ist die beste Wahl?" Jennifer grinste leicht, ihr Blick blieb bei dem Blonden hängen, als sie langsam sagte: „_Draconis Lucius Malfoy 100 ._" Der eben Genannte brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus. Das gab es doch gar nicht! Er hatte doch nur einen Spaß gemacht, als er sich das gedacht hatte. Die Eltern des Blonden tauschten währenddessen Blicke mit Severus und Tom aus. Den vieren war klar, dass die Bindung der beiden schon so gut wie beschlossen war. Jetzt hing es nur noch von Jennifers Wahl ab, denn Draco war alles andere als abgeneigt. Dieser hatte sich wieder gefangen und fragte: „Wieso hast du eigentlich einen Test machen lassen?" „Weil ich nächste Woche erwache und bis dahin einen Maten brauche. Ich bin eine Veela, mit einem kleinem Prozentteil Dunkelelb", erklärte sie, und Draco verstand. Ohne einen Maten war es für eine Veela so gut wie unmöglich alleine hinauszugehen. Aber trotzdem brannte ihm noch eine Frage auf der Zunge; er stellte sie seinem Patenonkel: „Severus, du bist doch ein Vampir. Wie kann es dann sein, dass Jennifer eine Veela und zum Teil ein Dunkelelb ist?" Severus antwortete seufzend: „Jennifers Mutter war eine Veela, und das Gen des Dunkelelben, kommt von ihrem Großvater. Außerdem werde Veelagene nur an weibliche Nachkommen weitervererbt und sind dominanter als die eines Vampirs." Draco nickte verstehend, aber ihm brannte noch eine weitere Frage auf der Zunge. Also stellte er diese und hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit auslöste; doch das sollte er gleich erfahren: „Wer ist denn deine Mutter?", fragte er Jennifer. Doch diese sah ihn nur wütend, zugleich auch traurig an, stand auf und ging schnellen Schrittes zur Tür.

„Folg ihr", sagte Tom zu Fenrir. Dieser nickte, stand auf und wollte Jennifer gerade hinterher, da verschwand diese in schwarzem Nebel. Fenrir seufzte und sagte: „Sie wandert wieder." Mit einem letzten Blick zu Tom, welcher ihm zunickte, verschwand auch Fenrir. „Was ist denn? Und was meinte er mit ‚sie wandert wieder'?" Fragend schaute Draco in die Runde. „Die Art, wie Jennifer eben verschwunden ist, nennt sich wandern, das kann nicht jeder, und es ist verdammt schwierig, jemandem zu folgen, der das tut", erklärte Tom, und Severus fuhr für ihn fort: „Der Grund, wieso sie gegangen ist, ist folgender. Jennifers Mutter ist tot, sie wurde umgebracht, als Jennifer ein Jahr alt war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Jennifer schon bei mir, sie hat ihre Mutter zwar nie kennen gelernt, aber es schmerzt sie trotzdem. Ich vermute, dass die Bindung zwischen Jennifer und ihrer Mutter, die während der Schwangerschaft aufgebaut wurde, sehr stark war bzw. ist." Draco holte zischend Luft; da war er aber in ein großes Fettnäpfchen getreten. „Wieso kennt sie ihre Mutter nicht?", fragte er weiter, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher, ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte. „Weil ich nie mit ihrer Mutter zusammen war. Es war eigentlich ein Seitensprung von uns, doch dann sagte sie mir, sie sei mit Zwillingen schwanger. Naja, sie konnte ihrem Mann schlecht sagen, dass es nicht seine Kinder sind, also hat sie so getan, als sei es nur ein Kind, hat Jennifer mir gegeben und ihrem Mann gesagt, es sei sein Sohn", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige. Doch kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, schon stellte der Blonde die nächste Frage: „Aber Jennifers Bruder dürfte doch auch dir ähnlich sehen, oder? Wie kann der Typ da denken, es sei sein Sohn?" Severus schmunzelte leicht, aber auch etwas verbittert. „Illusionszauber und noch ein paar andere", antwortete er.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten es dabei belassen, es reicht. Sprechen wir lieber über andere Dinge. Wir müssen uns um das Ritual kümmern, Severus", mischte Tom sich ein und wechselte kurzerhand das Gesprächsthema. Severus sah ihn dankbar an; er wollte diese alte Geschichte nicht wieder aufwärmen. „Aber um etwas zu planen, muss Jennifer sich erst einmal entschieden haben, wen sie zum Maten nimmt", gab Narzissa zu bedenken, und Severus stimmte ihr zu: „Da hat sie recht. Am besten warten wir, bis Jenny sich beruhigt hat und wieder herkommt. Ich frage mich sowieso, wohin sie wieder verschwunden ist." „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", fragte Tom, und das leise „Doch" kam prompt.

-Vor ein paar Minuten-

Im Südwesten Englands tauchte Jennifer plötzlich wieder auf. Sie stand zwischen Bäumen an einer Straße. Sie seufzte, war sie doch ausgerechnet in einem Muggelort gelandet. Mit ins Gesicht gezogener Kapuze verließ die Schwarzhaarige den Schatten der Bäume und betrat die Straße. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen.

Langsamen Schrittes ging sie durch die Straßen und bemerkte kaum, wohin sie ihre Füße trugen, bis sie gegen jemanden stieß und nach hinten umfiel. Jennifer landete unsanft auf dem harten Boden des Gehwegs. „Autsch", entfuhr es ihr. „Entschuldigung, ich hab dich nicht gesehen", fing der Fremde zu sprechen an und hielt ihr die Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie sah auf und blickte direkt in zwei smaragdgrüne Augen, stockte kurz, doch dann ergriff sie die ihr dargebotene Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen. Allerdings flog ihr durch den Schwung die Kapuze vom Kopf, und jetzt war es an dem Fremden, überrascht zu gucken. Jennifer schloss die Augen und hielt die Hand vor das Gesicht.

Das durfte doch nicht war sein: Von all den Muggelorten, in denen sie hätte landen können, musste es ausgerechnet Surrey sein, und von jedem Menschen, den sie hätte treffen können, musste es Harry Potter sein! Dieser starrte die Schwarzhaarige immer noch an. Er konnte es nicht glauben: Es war das Mädchen, welchem er vor gut einem Monat begegnet war! Mit leicht zitternder Stimme sagte er:

„Du bist doch…?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: P18-Slash

Rating: P18-Slash  
Beta: Nightsky  
Genre: Lemon, Romantic, Violence, Angst, Drama, Darkfic, Deathfic  
Warnung: AU/OOC, Gewalt, Folter  
Zeit: Post OdP

--

Offenbarung

Harry starrte die Schwarzhaarige an, als würde er erwarten, dass sie jeden Augenblick wieder verschwand. Sie aber stand ihm gegenüber, ihre Hand immer noch in seiner und blieb ebenso still. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er sich wieder halbwegs gefangen und fragte: „Wie ist es möglich, das du hier bist? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du ein Wraith bist. Aber wenn das Wahr ist, wieso lebst da dann noch?"

Jennifer löste ihre Hand aus seinem Griff, atmete tief ein und aus und begann dann mit ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen: „Vor einem Monat bist du wirklich meinem Wraith begegnet und ich hätte sterben müssen, allerdings sorgte jemand dafür, dass ich gerettet wurde. Aber dies ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Die würde ich gerne hören. Ich frage mich sowieso, weshalb du damals zu mir kamst. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich dich noch nie im Leben gesehen. Also welchen Grund hattest du mich aufzusuchen? Wir sind weder befreundet noch verwandt miteinander", sagte Harry und brachte damit die Schwarzhaarige zum Schmunzeln. Dieses Verhalten kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor.

„Du irrst dich, Harry. Ich kenne dich schon sehr, sehr lange, um genau zu sein, schon seit fast 16 Jahren", sagte sie und verwirrte Harry damit komplett.

„Was?! Das kann gar nicht sein. Ich habe dich vor einem Monat zum ersten Mal gesehen. Aber sag mal, zu wem wolltest du mich damals schicken? Du konntest mir den Namen nicht mehr nennen und was meintest du damit, ich solle zu denen gehen, denen ich bisher nicht vertraut habe?!", fragte er und fand das fremde Mädchen von Minute zu Minute seltsamer und geheimnisvoller. Jennifer seufzte, anscheinend musste sie dem Schwarzhaarigen schon früher als geplant alles erzählen und ihn auch eventuell mitnehmen, sofern er ihr glaubte. Obwohl, Tom und ihr Vater würden sich mit Sicherheit freuen.

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass du alles erfährst und nicht nur das Nötigste, was die Dumbledore erzählt hat." Jetzt hatte sie Harrys komplette und ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit; so fuhr sie fort: „Allerdings sollten wir uns dazu an einen anderen Ort zurückziehen. Hier laufen zu viele Muggel rum und auch Leute vom Orden des Phönix." „Was? Ordensleute sind hier?", fragte Harry perplex und Jennifer sah ihn überrascht an. „Du hast nicht gemerkt, dass sie dich die ganze Zeit über beschatten und dir folgen?", fragte sie und der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Erneut entrann Jennifers Kehle ein Seufzten. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Die Sinne des Schwarzhaarigen waren aber wirklich ziemlich abgestumpft.

„Fenrir?!", rief sie leise. Sie wollte nicht, dass die Leute vom Orden auf sie aufmerksam wurden. Die letzten Monate hatten ihr völlig gereicht. Harry horchte bei dem Namen auf. Er kam ihm bekannt vor, aber er wusste nicht woher. Aus dem Nichts tauchte ein Mann neben der Schwarzhaarigen auf und kniete neben ihr nieder.

„Mylady?", fragte er leise, aber ohne den Kopf zu heben.

Harry musterte ihn, weshalb kniete er neben der Fremden? „Gehe zurück ins Manor und sage meinem Vater, dass ich später wieder zurückkomme und eventuell jemanden mitbringe", sprach sie und Fenrir verschwand nach einem Nicken, welches er zum Zeichen gab, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Wieso hat er dich ‚Mylady' genannt? Und wer war das überhaupt? Sein Name kommt mir bekannt vor, doch ich weiß nicht woher", fragte Harry, kaum dass der Werwolf verschwunden.

„Ich glaube dir gerne, dass dir sein Name bekannt vorkommt. Er ist des Öfteren in der Zeitung, allerdings wird nichts Gutes über ihn berichtet", erklärte sie mit leicht düsterer Miene. „Aber jetzt komm, ich dachte du willst Antworten oder irre ich mich da?", fragte sie, hielt ihm eine Hand hin und wartete darauf, dass er sie ergriff. Harry zögerte kurz. Sollte er ihr einfach so vertrauen? Und wenn ja, weshalb? Sie könnte ja zu Voldemort gehören und ihn, Harry, einfach zu eben diesem bringen.

Obwohl, das wäre vielleicht keine so schlechte Idee, dann käme er von seinen Verwandten weg und würde mit etwas Glück sogar umgebracht!

Entschlossen griff er nach ihrer Hand und schon im nächsten Augenblick waren sie verschwunden. Es gab kein Anzeichen dafür, dass überhaupt jemand dort gestanden hatte.

-Zum selben Zeitpunkt in Riddle Manor-

Tom, Severus und die Malfoys saßen inzwischen im Salon und unterhielten sich. Severus und Tom machten sich keine großen Sorgen um ihre Tochter. Dieses Verhalten war ihnen von der Schwarzhaarigen schon bekannt.

Plötzlich ging die Tür des Salons auf und Fenrir trat ein. Mit eiligen Schritten ging er auf die Sitzgruppe zu und kniete nieder. Tom stand währenddessen auf und fragte leicht erzürnt: „Weshalb bist du hier und nicht bei meiner Tochter?"

„Mylord, eure Tochter schickte mich her. Ich solle euch ausrichte, dass sie erst spät wiederkommen und auch eventuell Jemanden mitbringen würde.", erklärte er, hielt den Kopf aber gesenkt. Toms Augen blitzten als er fragte: „Wen?"

Fenrir schluckte. Wie sollte er dem Lord nur erklären, dass Jennifer ihren Bruder schon heute hierher bringen wollte? Inzwischen hatte der Werwolf auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Anwesenden. Noch einmal tief durchatmend sagte Fenrir: „Eure Tochter achtete nicht auf ihre Umgebung und traf auf ihren Bruder, Mylord. Sie will ihm schon heute alles mitteilen und ihn anschließend mit hierher bringen."

Tom nickte und wandte sich dann an Severus: „Wir sollten uns bereit halten. Ich denke, er kommt nicht unverletzt hier an, geschweige den ruhig."

„Da hast du unter Garantie Recht", stimmte ihm sein Partner zu. Tom drehte sich wieder zu Fenrir und sagte: „Du kannst dich wieder zurückziehen. Jennifer wird sicher nicht wollen, dass du zu ihr zurückgehst."

„Jawohl." Er erhob sich und verließ den Raum.

„Na ob das gut geht?", fragte Severus.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", flüsterte Tom. Lucius und Narzissa wussten um das Geheimnis von Jennifers Bruder, doch der Jüngste in der Runde, Draco, verstand nur Bahnhof.

-Nicht weit von Eldon Lane entfernt-

In Shildon, nicht weit von Eldon Lane entfernt, tauchten die beiden Schwarzhaarigen wieder auf. Abrupt ließ Harry die Hand der Schwarzhaarigen los und fragte: „Wo sind wir hier und wie hast du das gemacht?" Jennifer fing an zu lachen.

Sie ließ sich im hohem Gras nieder und fing an zu erklären: „Wir sind hier in Shildon, im Nordosten Englands. Ganz in der Nähe wohne ich. Um genau zu sein, eigentlich nur einen Ort weiter."

Langsam ließ sich Harry neben ihr nieder und fragte dann erneut: „Und wie sind wir hier hergekommen? Und weshalb sind wir hier?"

„Wir sind ‚gewandert'. So nennt sich diese Art der Fortbewegung und wir sind hier, weil ich dachte, du würdest ‚neutralen' Boden vorziehen. Ich kann mir nämlich kaum vorstellen, dass du länger als nötig bei deinen angeblichen Verwandten bleiben willst", sagte sie ruhig.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Angebliche Verwandte? Wie meinst du das? Musst du dauernd in Rätseln sprechen?", fragte er, die Verwirrung konnte man ihm ansehen. Jennifer allerdings konnte darüber nur grinsen. Doch sie wurde schnell wieder ernst und begann langsam zu erklären: „Was ich dir jetzt erzähle, Harry, entspricht absolut alles der Wahrheit. Unterbrich mich also bitte nicht, es ist auch für mich nicht leicht die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und zu vergessen."

Harry sah sie an und sagte: „Okay, aber ich glaube kaum, dass du mir so interessante Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen hast. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass du sehr viel weißt, was mir bisher unbekannt war."

„Oh, glaub mir, du wirst dich wundern, was du alles noch nicht wusstest", sagte die Schwarzhaarige.

„Was weiß ich den nicht? Was wurde mir verschwiegen? Vielleicht dass Voldemort mein Vater ist?", fragte er eigentlich zum Spaß und hatte dabei keine Ahnung, wie nah er doch der Wahrheit war. Jennifer musste sich extrem zusammenreißen, nicht anzufangen zu grinsen und zu sagen wie Recht er doch hatte, also beließ sie es dabei und fing lieber an zu erzählen: „Also, mal ganz zu Anfang. Ich heiße Jennifer Lilith Evans und wurde am 31. Juli 1980 in London geboren. Ich bin deine Zwillingsschwester."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, er sprang auf und starrte seine Schwester an als sei sie eine Erscheinung. „Was? Das kann gar nicht sein, ich bin ein Einzelkind." Jennifer saß weiterhin ruhig im Gras. Ihr war schon von vornherein klar gewesen, dass ihr Bruder ihr nicht glauben würde. „Doch es ist wahr oder willst du mir sagen, dass du, als du mich das erste Mal gesehen hast, nicht an unsere Mutter denken musstest?", widersprach sie ihm. Harry ließ sich wieder ins Gras fallen. Sie hatte Recht, er hatte tatsächlich an seine Mutter denken müssen.

„Aber wie? Ich meine, wenn du wirklich meine Schwester bist, weshalb wusste ich nichts von dir und wieso war ich nicht bei dir? Du scheinst ja in einer normalen Familie zu leben", fragte er leicht verstört und sah seine Schwester durchdringend an.

Diese seufzte, bevor sie antwortete: „Es stimmt, ich bin in einer normalen Familie aufgewachsen, wenn man _unsere_ Familie den als normal bezeichnen kann. Der Grund, weshalb wir nicht zusammen aufgewachsen sind, ist einfach. Ich bin von unserem Vater aufgezogen wurden."

Der Schwarzhaarige sah Jennifer ungläubig an. „Unser Vater ist tot, Jennifer.", erinnerte er sie, doch seine Schwester winkte nur ab.

„Ist er nicht, Harry. James Potter ist tot, aber unser Vater lebt noch und du kennst ihn ziemlich gut, würde ich mal so behaupten."

„James Potter ist mein…unser Vater. Es kann niemand anderes sein, ich sehe doch genauso aus wie er.", beharrte Harry stur, Jennifer konnte nur die Augen verdrehen.

„James Potter ist nicht unser Vater und dein Aussehen ist eine Illusion, welche sich an unserem 16. Geburtstag löst. Mum muss sie über dich gelegt haben, damit James nichts merkte. Sie hatte nachdem sie James Potter geheiratet hatte einen Seitensprung mit unserem Vater. Und weil sie es James nicht sagen wollte oder konnte, sagte sie ihm, sie sei von ihm schwanger. Er dachte du seiest sein Sohn. Von mir wusste er nichts, weil Mum mich, gleich nach unserer Geburt, zu unserem richtigen Vater gab", erläuterte sie weiter.

Harry hatte den Kopf in die Hände sinken lassen. „Wenn James nicht unser Vater ist, wer ist es dann?", fragte er flüsternd ohne aufzusehen.

„Severus Snape", ließ sie die erste Bombe platzen.

Ruckartig hob Harry seinen Kopf und starrte seine Schwester an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte er mit einem flehenden Ton in der Stimme.

„Doch, Severus Snape ist unser Vater. Du wirst es merken, sobald die Illusion, die über dir liegt, verschwindet und du erwachst, wirst du ihm ähnlich sehen."

„Was meinst du mit ‚erwachen'?"

„Dir wurde wirklich nichts erzählt, ist aber auch kein Wunder. Dumbledore hasst Wesen wie wir es sind, obwohl er dürfte es eigentlich nicht einmal wissen, oder doch? Ich muss noch mal mit Dad reden." Sie seufzte.

„Wesen wie wir? Was für Wesen?"

„Weder Mum noch Dad waren beziehungsweise sind Menschen. Sie sind magische Wesen. Mum war eine Veela und Dad ist ein Vampir. Also erwachen in mir am 31. Juli die Gene der Veela und zum Teil auch die einer Dunkelelbin und in dir die eines Vampirs", erklärte sie.

Langsam wunderte sie sich etwas über ihren Bruder. Es schien, als glaubte er ihren Worten. Darüber freute sie sich zwar, aber es war zugleich auch erschreckend, zu sehen, wie schnell Harry jemanden glauben schenkte, sobald er Informationen bekam, die ihm vorenthalten wurden.

„Snape ist ein Vampir? Hatten wir also all die Jahre doch Recht." Harry fing an zu grinsen, das hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet. Auch auf dem Gesicht seiner Schwester machte sich ein Lächeln breit. Nach kurzem Schweigen fuhr sie fort: „Ich nehme mal einfach an, dass du mir glaubst. Also, ein Jahr nach unserer Geburt fand Dumbledore heraus, dass Mum nicht ganz so loyal hinter ihm stand, wie er dachte. Sie war Spionin und arbeitete für Tom. James wusste davon nichts."

„Augenblick mal! Tom? Tom Riddle?! Du meinst Voldemort? Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Voldemort hasst Muggelgeborene und falls ich dich daran erinnern darf, Mum war eine", unterbrach der Schwarzhaarige Jennifers Erklärung.

„Ja, ich meine Tom Riddle und jetzt sag ich dir mal etwas. Erstens hasst Tom Muggelgeborene nicht und zweitens war Mum keine Muggelgeborene."

„Natürlich war sie ein Muggelgeborene und Voldemort tötet doch eh ohne zu zögern. Das hat er ja schon oft genug unter Beweis gestellt."

Jennifers Augen fingen aus Wut an zu funkeln. „Hör mir mal ganz genau zu, mein Lieber! Tom hat noch nie ohne triftigen Grund jemanden umgebracht. Das könnte er gar nicht und deine Anspielung auf Mums Tod kannst du dir auch sparen. Tom hat dies nicht getan. Das war Dumbledore, er wollte sie und auch dich aus dem Weg räumen. Und wenn du mir nicht glauben willst, dann nenn mir einen Grund, weshalb Tom seine eigene Schwester umbringen sollte!", fauchte sie ihren Bruder an.

„Seine Schwester?", fragte Harry verdattert.

„Ja, seine Schwester. Mum wurde von der Familie Evans nur adoptiert. In Wahrheit ist auch sie reinblütig und dazu noch Toms Schwester. Tom ist eigentlich unser Onkel, da er sich aber schon vor Ewigkeiten mit Dad gebunden hat, ist er ebenfalls unser Vater. Jedenfalls meiner, er hat mich adoptiert, kaum das ich zu Dad kam", erklärte sie weiter und langsam wurde sie wieder ruhiger. Harry hingegen war total verwirrt. Tom Riddle und Severus Snape waren seine Väter und er hatte eine Schwester, von der er nichts gewusst hatte. Er hatte Familie!

Er konnte das Ganze zwar irgendwie noch nicht so ganz begreifen, aber das war ihm egal. „Wenn du willst, zeige ich dir eine Erinnerung von dem Tag, an dem Mum gestorben ist. Tom war dort, aber er wollte dich und Mum nur schützen", unterbrach sie Harrys Gedankengänge.

Dieser sah auf und sagte: „Bitte zeige sie mir, Jennifer."

„Siehe es dir an und dann entscheide, ob du zu uns kommst und uns Glauben schenkst oder ob du weiterhin in einer Lüge unter Dumbledore leben willst", sagte Jennifer und sah den Schwarzhaarigen ernst an. Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand und wartete darauf, dass er sie ergriff. Dem Schwarzhaarigen aber ging währenddessen noch ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: ‚_Was ist, wenn sie mich doch angelogen hat? Was wenn sie mir das nur erzählt, um mich Voldemort auszuliefern? Du denkst Unsinn, Harry! Bisher hat sie dir nur die Wahrheit gesagt, weshalb sollte sie lügen? Was soll ich nur tun? Lebe ich mein jetziges Leben weiter, ohne Familie und Freunde oder vertraue ich ihr und ihren Worten und glaube was sie mir gesagt hat?_'

Er war, obwohl er sich im Stillen ja eigentlich schon entschieden hatte, unsicher.

Von einer zur anderen Sekunde änderte sich der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Jungen. Sein Gesicht spiegelte nicht mehr Unsicherheit, sondern Entschlossenheit wieder. Die Entschlossenheit sein altes Leben hinter sich zu lassen und ein Neues zu beginnen. Also ergriff er Jennifers Hand und sagte: „Bisher war ich unsicher, wurde nur belogen und betrogen, aber damit ist jetzt Schluss! Führe mich, zeige mir die Wahrheit. Zeige mir, dass Schwarz gar nicht so Schwarz und Weiß gar nicht so Weiß ist!"

„Gut, dann komm und denke daran, alles was ich dir bisher erzählt habe und dir jetzt zeige ist die Wahrheit.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, zog ihren Bruder zu sich und tauchte zusammen mit ihm in die Erinnerung an den 31. Oktober 1981 ein.

Als der Schwarzhaarige die Augen wieder aufschlug, fand er sich in einem recht großen Raum wieder, es war ein Kinderzimmer. Neben ihm trat Jennifer in sein Blickfeld, auch sie sah sich um; allerdings schien sie den Raum bereits zu kennen.

„Sind wir hier in Godrics Hollow?", fragte er seine Schwester und sah sich weiter um. Ihm kam seine Umgebung bekannt vor, aber war sich nicht sicher.

„Es kommt dir bekannt vor, oder? Kein Wunder, dies ist ja auch dein altes Kinderzimmer", erklärte sie und musterte ihren Bruder, um sehen zu können, wie dieser auf diese Aussage reagieren würde. Der Schwarzhaarige sah sich etwas hektisch um und versuchte sich so viel wie möglich von seiner Umgebung einzuprägen. Jennifer hatte zwar gesagt, dass sie sich den Todestag seiner Mutter und James Potter ansehen würden, aber so wirklich geglaubt hatte er es nicht.

„Vergiss nicht, es ist nur eine Erinnerung an diesen Ort. Alles was du jetzt siehst ist schon vor langer Zeit geschehen und lässt sich nicht mehr ändern", sprach sie ruhig. Harry wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, da nahmen die Geschehnisse der Erinnerung schon ihren Lauf.

Eine rothaarige Frau kam ins Zimmer, auf ihrem Arm trug sie einen kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, welcher sich an ihr festhielt. Sie setzte ihn in das Kinderbett und kaum hatte sie dies getan, trat schon ein Mann mit weißem Haar in das Zimmer und bedrohte die junge Mutter mit dem Zauberstab. Ganz plötzlich stürmte ein Mann an dem Weißhaarigen vorbei und stellte sich schützend vor die Frau und deren Kind.

„Das ist Tom und wie du siehst, beschützt er sowohl dich, als auch Mum", flüsterte Jennifer dem neben ihr stehenden Schwarzhaarigen zu. Dieser verfolgte die Geschehnisse aufmerksam und doch mit Schrecken. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Dumbledore zu so etwas fähig wäre und seine und Jennifers Mutter umbringen und es dann jemanden anderes, in diesem Falle Tom, in die Schuhe schob würde.

Für die Schwarzhaarige war es nicht einfach, diese Erinnerung noch einmal sehen zu müssen. Ihr liefen Tränen über die Wangen, während sie zusah, was passierte. Harry sah dies und sprach: „Lass uns gehen, ich habe genug gesehen."

Jennifer wand ihren Blick zu ihrem Bruder, nickte und zog ihn vom Geschehen weg. Keine Minute später standen sie wieder auf der mit Gras bewachsenen Lichtung in Shildon. Der Schwarzhaarige war für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich ruhig und in anbetracht des eben Gesehenen war es noch unheimlicher. Jennifer ließ die Hand ihres Bruders wieder los und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

„Glaubst du mir nun endgültig? Sind all dein Zweifel verschwunden?", fragte sie und ihrs Stimme klang brüchig.

„Ja, ich glaube dir. Aber sag mir, wessen Erinnerung war das? Es können weder deine noch meine gewesen sein. Waren es Toms?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige.

Doch Jennifer schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, es waren nicht Toms. Sie stammen von einem Freund."

„Was für einem Freund? Wen meinst du?", fragte Harry weiter, doch wieder schüttelte seine Schwester verneinend den Kopf.

„Das kann ich dir noch nicht sagen, du weißt noch nicht alles über mich, aber irgendwann werde ich es dir sagen. Und jetzt komm mit. Ich nehme mal an, dass du nicht zu den Dursleys zurück willst?!", fragte sie und Harry sah sie entgeistert an.

„Bloß nicht! Aber wo willst du hin?"

„Ich will nach Hause, nach Riddle Manor. Jemand muss sich endlich deine Verletzungen ansehen. Ja, ich weiß davon. Und du musst etwas auf die Rippen kriegen, du bist zu dünn."

„Ich weiß, dass ich viel zu dünn bin", murmelte Harry und setzte noch hinzu: „Aber du bist es doch auch. Und ganz verheilt scheinen dein Verletzungen auch nicht zu sein." Er deutete auf die zierliche Gestalt Jennifers und auf die zum Teil deutlich sichtbaren Narben.

Diese lachte nur und sagte: „Ich darf das."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und sagte: „Ich darf das schon eher, ich war schließlich zwei Wochen bei den Dursleys und musste hungern. Was ist deine Entschuldigung?" Er grinste sie siegessicher an, doch dieses Grinsen verschwand schneller, als es gekommen war, als er Jennifers nächste Worte vernahm.

„Zehn Monate Gefangenschaft in einem Kerker, wo ich gerade Mal so viel bekommen habe, um nicht am Essensentzug zu sterben." Jennifer sah ihren Bruder herausfordernd an. Diese schluckte und sagte: „tschuldigung."

Doch Jennifer winkte nur ab und sagte: „Ist kein Problem. Das konntest du nicht wissen. Ich rede nicht gern drüber, selbst Dad und Tom wissen noch nicht alles."

Harry nickte und fragte: „Und jetzt? Was machen wir?"

Auf Jennifers Gesicht erschien wieder ein Grinsen, als sie sagte: „Könnte es sein, dass du manchmal vergesslich bist? Ich hab doch grade gesagt, dass wir nach Riddle Manor gehen. Wir müssen noch so einiges mit Tom und Dad klären."

Harry seufzte. „Na, dann mal los", sagte er und reichte Jennifer seine Hand, diese ergriff sie mit einem Schmunzeln. Ihr Bruder lernte schnell!

Keine Minute später war die Lichtung leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: P18-Slash

Noch nicht gebetat!

Rating: P18-Slash  
Beta: Nightsky  
Genre: Lemon, Romantic, Violence, Angst, Drama, Darkfic, Deathfic  
Warnung: AU/OOC, Gewalt, Folter  
Zeit: Post OdP

--

Wiedersehen macht Freude – Vertrag mit dem Tod

Im Wald von Eldon Lane tauchten die beiden Schwarzhaarigen wieder auf. Jennifer löste sich wieder von ihrem Bruder und sagte: „Wir müssen noch ein Bisschen zu Fuß gehen. Komm mit." Als Harry nickte, ging sie los und der Schwarzhaarige folgte ihr.

Nach ein paar Minuten Fußmarsch fragte Harry in die Stille hinein, welche sie umgab: „Sag mal, Jennifer. Wer war der Mann, der vorhin bei dir war?" „Fenrir Greyback." „Was?! Du meinst Fenrir Greyback, den Werwolf, der tötet was ihm vor die Nase kommt?!", Harry war stehen geblieben und sah seine Schwester entgeistert an. Diese blieb nun ebenfalls stehen und sagte: „Bevor wir Riddle Manor betreten, sollte ich dir so einige Sachen mitteilen, glaub ich. Erstens: Fenrir Greyback ist kein blutrünstiger Werwolf, der Jeden tötet, der ihm vor die Nase kommt. Eher im Gegenteil, er hat mich bisher immer beschützt und mir geholfen. Wir sind inzwischen gute Freunde und ich kenne ihn schon seit über zehn Jahre. Zweitens: Keiner der im Manor wohnt, ist so wie er nach außen hin scheint, das wirst du an Tom und Dad sehen. Dad musste bisher immer eine Rolle spielen, damit er nicht auffliegt, deswegen hat er sich so mies behandelt und jedes Mal hat er sich deswegen schlecht gefühlt. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, wärst du nie zu den Dursleys gekommen, sondern hättest bei uns gelebt. Und auch die Dinge, die Tom getan haben soll, alles erstunken und erlogen. Alles was du bisher erlebt hast, von uns ‚bösen' war geschauspielert, sogar die Malfoys. Okay, bis auf Draco, der weis noch von nichts. Ich habe ihn auch erst heute Morgen kennen gelernt." „Malfoy ist auch im Manor?", fragte Harry, die Standpauke hatte gesessen, sodass er wieder handzahm war. „Ja, Draco ist auch im Manor, du solltest dich damit abfinden und dich mit ihm vertragen.", sagte die Schwarzhaarige schmunzelnd. „Vertragen? Malfoy und ich? Das passt nicht zusammen, das ist wie Feuer und Wasser. Außerdem ist er doch nicht mit uns verwand, oder?" „Ähm, doch. Er ist eventuell ab unserem Geburtstag dein Schwager.", lies Jennifer Bombe Nummer zwei platzen. „WAS?! Wie um alles in der Welt, kommst du auf die Idee den Typen zu heiraten?!", Harry sah seine Schwester an, als wäre diese verrückt geworden. „Ganz einfach, ich bin eine Veela, Draco stand auf meinem Bindungstest ganz oben, außerdem finde ich ihn charmant. Damit solltest du dich abfinden, denn ich lasse mir von dir da nicht reinreden. Dad und Tom haben im Übrigen kein Problem damit.", sagte die Schwarzhaarige und sah ihren Bruder grinsend an, dieser kapitulierte und sagte: „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich mische mich nicht ein und ich werde versuchen mich mit ihm zu vertragen." „Gut.", sagte sie und wand sich um, um weiterzugehen, doch hielt sie in der Bewegung inne und drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Bruder um. Mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck sah sie ihn an und sprach: „Es gibt da noch etwas, was du wissen solltest, bevor wir ankommen." „Und was? Erzähl es mir, noch schlimmer kanns nicht werden.", forderte er sie auf zu sprechen und sie tat wie geheißen: „Wir haben zwei Paten…" „Hatten wohl eher!", unterbrach Harry sie, doch die Schwarzhaarige schüttelte verneinend den Kopf: „Nein, wir haben zwei Paten. Sie gelten Beide zwar als tot, aber ich kann dir versichern, sie sind quicklebendig und treiben die Anderen in den Warnsinn." Harry sah verständnislos an, meinte sie etwa, das was er dachte, das sie meint? Jennifer atmete noch einmal tief durch und lief anschließend Bombe Nummer drei platzen: „Sirius und Regulus Black leben, sie sind unsere Paten und leben ebenfalls auf dem Manor." Harry riss die Augen auf als er das hörte. Sirius, sein Pate, der Mann, den er als Vaterersatz angesehen hatte, lebte? Seine Stimme klang brüchig, als er fragte: „Wirklich?" Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie bestätigend nickte.

„Komm, Harry. Wir müssen weiter, die Anderen warten schon auf uns.", sprach sie, drehte sich um und lief los, Harry ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

Es war nicht viel Zeit vergangen, da kamen sie an einem großem See ab, Harry sah sich staunend um und Jennifer sagte: „Wir sind da." Harry sah sich suchend um und fragte dann: „Bist du dir sicher? Ich sehe hier nirgends ein Anwesen, nicht einmal eine kleine Hütte, nur einen See und eine sehr große Wiese." Jennifer schmunzelte und fragte: „Hast du schon einmal etwas vom Fideliuszauber gehört?" „Natürlich habe ich davon gehört, aber wenn das Grundstück mir diesem Zauber geschützt ist, dann kann ich es gar nicht sehen, geschweige den betreten. Dafür müsste mich der Geheimniswahrer einweihen.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und sah seine Schwester ab, diese lachte und fragte: „Was meinst du, weshalb ich bei dir bin? Wenn Dad dich hergebracht hätte, kämst du nicht rein, aber mit mir schon." „Du bist der Geheimniswahrer?" „Ja, einer der Gründe, weshalb ich vom Orden gefangen genommen wurde.", erklärte die Grünäugige und reichte ihrem Bruder einen kleinen Zettel, der Schwarzhaarige nahm ihn entgegen und schaute ihn an.

_Riddle Manor befindet sich am großen See im Wald von Eldon Lane._

Kaum hatte Harry diesen Satz gelesen, verbrannte das Papier und als er aufsah, tat sich vor ihm ein riesiger Garten auf, in dessen Mitte ein riesiges Gebäude stand. „Willkommen in Riddle Manor, deinem neuen zuhause!", sagte die Schwarzhaarige und betrat das Gelände. Harry folgte ihr staunend.

Doch als der Schwarzhaarige den weißen Kiesweg betrat, scholl ein lauter, grauenhafter Ton über das Anwesen und Jennifer, welche schon vorgegangen war, blieb stehen und drehte sich grinsend zu ihrem Bruder um. „Könnte es sein, dass du ein nicht registrierter Animagus bist?", fragte sie und sah ihn auffordernd an. Harry sah peinlich berührt zur Seite und sagte: „Ja." „Hab ich mir gedacht. Dieser Alarm geht immer los, wenn ein nicht im Zauber mit eingebundener Animagus das Gelände betritt und normalerweise…", erklärte sie, unterbrach sich aber selbst, als plötzlich lauter laute Knalle auftraten und sie von, in schwarzen Umhängen, vermummte Gestalten umzingelt waren. Harry war von ihrem plötzlichen auftreten etwas überrumpelt, doch Jennifer schien mit ihrem Auftauchen gerechnet zu haben. Aber als Harry zu seiner Schwester sah, stand sie nicht mehr dort, sondern eine junge Frau, sie trug ebenfalls eine schwarze Kutte, doch statt wie bei den anderen Vermummten, war ihr Gesicht nicht von einer Maske verdeckt, wie sie die Todesser trugen, sondern von einem schwarzen Tuch. Nur ihre Augen wurden nicht verdeckt und sie strahlten ihm smaragdgrün entgegen. Er wurde in seiner Musterung unterbrochen, als einer der Vermummten ihn ansprach: „Wer bist du, wie kommst du hier her und was willst du?" Noch bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, trat die Fremde vor ihn und sprach: „Wer er ist, geht euch nichts an und was er hier will genauso wenig! Ihr müsst nur wissen, dass er ein Gast des Lords ist!" Der Todesser, welcher Harry angesprochen hatte, wand sich zu der Fremden. Als er sie erblickte stockte er kurz, fiel auf die Knie und sagte: „Entschuldigt, wir wussten nicht, dass er in Eurer Begleitung ist, Phoenix (ausgesprochen wie die Stadt, nicht wie das Tier)." Die anderen Todesser begriffen und fielen ebenfalls auf die Knie. „Geht und teilt dem Lord mit, dass ich wieder zurück bin und seid froh, dass ihr nicht von mir bestraft werdet!", sprach Phoenix, ihre Stimme klang kalt und dunkel, Harry lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Die Todesser nickten und verschwanden mit einem lauten Knall.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah Phoenix leicht verstört an, diese wand sich zu ihm um, doch als sie das Wort erheben wollte, ertönte erneut ein lauter Knall und niemand anderes als Tom Riddle in Begleitung von Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy stand ihm gegenüber.

-Ein paar Minuten zuvor-

Von der Tür her ertönte ein lauter Knall und unterbrach das im Raum geführte Gespräch. Einer der Männer von eben kniete im Raum und wartete darauf sprechen zu dürfen.

Tom erhob sich von seinem Sessel und schritt auf dem am Boden knienden zu.

„Wer hat den Alarm ausgelöst?", fragte Tom mit kalter Stimme, seine roten Augen funkelten kalt. „Mylord, ich soll Euch sagen, das Phoenix zurückgekehrt ist. Sie ist in Begleitung eines jungen Knaben, er hat anscheinend den Alarm ausgelöst.", erklärte der Todesser, sein Kopf war noch immer gesenkt.

„Gut, du kannst gehen.", sprach der Rotäugige, der am Boden kniende nickte und verschwand.

Tom wand sich zu Severus und Lucius, welche ebenfalls anwesend waren und sagte: „Dann sollten wir unseren Gast mal begrüßen."

Die anderen Beiden nickten und alle Drei verschwanten.

-Vor dem Gebäude-

„Soso, ein nicht registrierter Animagus also.", sagte Tom grinsend und trat vor Harry, dieser wich, obwohl er wusste, dass ihm der Rotäugige nichts tun würde, ein paar Schritte zurück. Auch wenn gleich Tom nicht seine ‚Schlangenillusion' trug, war ihm, Harry, nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, vor allem, da seine Schwester verschwunden war. Doch dieses Problem löste sich von alleine, denn als Phoenix das Tuch, welches ihr Gesicht bedeckte, weg zog, verschwand auch ihre Kutte im Nichts und neben ihm stand wieder seine Schwester. Die Schwarzhaarige fackelte nicht lange und fuhr den Lord an: „Tom, kannst du dich nicht zurückhalten?!" Der Rotäugige hob abwehrend die Arme und sagte lachend: „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bin ja brav." „Wenn das deine Todesser mitbekommen, dann ist dein Ruf im Eimer, Tom. Lässt dich einschüchtern von einem kleinen Mädchen.", spottete Lucius und fing sich daraufhin einen doppeltem Todesblick ein. Je einen von Tom und einen von Jennifer, letztere wand sich nun aber an ihren Bruder und sagte: „Beachte sie nicht, dass machen sie immer. Aber egal, ich nehme an ich muss dir die Herrschaften nicht erst vorstellen? Du müsstest sie ja alle schon kennen." Harry, der seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, nickte und sagte: „Ja." Er nickte jedem der Drei zur Begrüßung zu, diese erwiderten den Gruß. Severus trat vor und fragte: „Ich nehme an, Jennifer hat dir schon alles erzählt, ja? Gut, dann will ich mich, noch bevor wir reingehen, bei dir entschuldigen. Die ganzen Jahre über habe ich dich, obwohl ich wusste, dass du mein Sohn bist, schlecht behandelt. Aber das musste sein, Dumbledore hätte Verdacht geschöpft und Fragen gestellt, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte. Es tut mir leid." Der Grünäugige nickte und sagte: „Schon gut, Jennifer hat mir alles erzählt und ich glaube ihr. Ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigung an, Prof…Dad." Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Severus Gesicht, als er das letzte Wort vernahm. Er hatte nicht wirklich daran gedacht, dass Harry ihm so schnell verzeihen würde. Dieser haderte gerade mit sich selbst, sollte er oder durfte er zu seinem Vater gehen und diesen umarmen? Eine Entscheidung blieb ihm erspart, als Jennifer ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß und leise sagte: „Geh schon, er wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen." Severus, der Dank seines guten Vampirgehörs ihre Worte verstanden hatte, sah sie verwirrt an und war noch überraschter, als Harry auf ihn zu ging und seine schmächtigen Arme um seine (Severus) Taille schlang. Nicht nur Severus war von dieser Geste erstaunt, sondern auch Tom und Lucius. Jennifer schmunzelte, sie konnte es verstehen, ihr Bruder hatte nicht viel Zuneigung bekommen in den letzten Jahren.

„Jetzt umarm ihn schon, Dad!", sagte die Schwarzhaarige, als Severus keine Anstallten machte die Umarmung zu erwidern. Dieser besann sich, legte die Arme um seinen Sohn und drückte ihn sanft an sich. Harry wiederum freute sich, dass er doch eine Familie hatte, die ihn liebte. Doch als sein Vater ihn zu fest in die Arme schloss, entfloh ihm ein leises Keuchen. Severus runzelte die Stirn, löste seine Arme von Harry, trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte den Schwarzhaarigen. „Was ist?", fragte er besorgt, Harry schüttelte aber nur verneinend den Kopf. Tom, der all das bisher still beobachtet hatte, wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Jennifer ihm das Wort abschnitt: „Dad, du solltest dir Harrys Verletzungen ansehen." „Verletzungen?", fragte Tom nach und Jennifer nickte. „Woher hast du die Verletzungen, Harry?", fragte Severus, schon die ganze Zeit über, hatte seine Stimme einen sanften Ton. Keine Spur von dem kalten Tränkeprofessor aus Hogwarts war mehr zu sehen, das war auch der Grund dafür, dass Harry antwortete: „Die Dursleys." „Wir sollten langsam reingehen.", meldete sich nun auch Lucius zu Wort. „Du hast Recht, Lucius.", stimmte Tom zu.

„Dann geht ihr schon einmal vor und kümmert euch um Harry und ich sorge dafür, dass seine Sachen hier her kommen.", sagte die Schwarzhaarige und verschwand in schwarzem Nebel, noch bevor Jemand etwas dagegen tun konnte. „Macht sie das öfters?", fragte Harry nüchtern. Tom verdrehte die Augen und sagte: „Ständig." „Allerdings und manchmal treibt sie uns damit in den Warnsinn.", erläuterte Severus und wand sich zum Gehen. Auch Lucius und Tom wandten sich zum Gehen, doch ein 'Ähm' von Harry ließ Tom anhalten und sich zu Harry umdrehen.

„Ich…ähm…Sie…", stotterte der Schwarzhaarige an Tom gewand, dieser lächelte und sagte: „Du musst mich nicht siezen, nenn mich einfach Tom. Du bist schließlich mein Neffe bzw. mein Sohn, wenn ich dich adoptiere, sofern du damit einverstanden bist." Harry eben noch unsicher, fing nun an zu lächeln und nickte. „Okay, aber ich hätte eine Frage.", sagte Harry. Doch Severus sagte: „Du kannst sie später stellen, lass uns jetzt erst einmal reingehen und deine Wunden versorgen, okay?" Als Harry nickte, machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Zirka eine halbe Stunde später, saßen Tom, Severus, Lucius, Narzissa und Harry im Salon und Severus versorgte Harrys Verletzungen, welche nicht so harmlos waren wie es schien. Severus hatte gerade eben Harrys Rücken mit einer Salbe eingerieben, damit die Striemen, welche Harry von dessen Onkel zugefügt wurden, verheilten und war nun damit beschäftigt dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Verband um den Oberkörper zu binden, damit die Rippen besser verheilten. Währenddessen lief Tom laut fluchend durch den Salon: „Wie kann man so etwas nur einem Kind antun?!" „Anscheinend ganz einfach, du hast gesehen, wie Jennifer aussah.", murmelte Severus und befestigte den Verband, damit er sich nicht öffnete. „So, ich bin fertig. Es könnte sein, das auf deinem Rücken Narben zurück bleiben, aber mit etwas Glück sieht man die nach deinem Erwachen nicht mehr." „Okay.", sagte Harry und zog sich sein Hemd wieder an. „Da hättest du mehr Glück als Jenny, bei ihr wird so einiges sichtbar bleiben.", murmelte Tom in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, doch Harry verstand ihn trotzdem: „Woher hat sie den so viele Narben? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass die von Todessern verursacht wurden, so wie die vorhin vor ihr gekuscht haben."

Tom lachte leise über Harrys Bemerkung, Severus strafte seinen Partner daraufhin mit einem bösen Blick, sodass dieser gleich wieder aufhörte zu lachen. „Die Gestalt, in der du Jennifer vorhin gesehen hast, ist bei den Todessern unter dem Namen Phoenix bekannt, dass sie und Jenny ein und dieselbe Person sind wissen nur wir hier Anwesenden und ein geringer Teil vom Inneren Kreis. Jennifer ist ihnen zwar auch in ihrer normalen Gestalt, als meine und Toms Tochter bekannt. Aber hauptsächlich nimmt sie an den Treffen als Phoenix teil. Als Phoenix steht sie über allen anderen Todessern, manche nennen sie die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords, was sie eigentlich ja auch ist. Hast ja selbst gesehen, Jenny ist der Geheimniswahrer von Riddle Manor. Was uns zu deiner anderen Frage führt. Hat Jennifer dir nicht erzählt, dass sie die letzten zehn Monate gefangen gehalten wurde?", fragte Severus den Schwarzhaarigen, nachdem er seine Erklärung beendet hatte. „Ähm, doch hat sie, aber genau gesagt was passiert ist hat sie nicht.", gestand Harry.

„Zehn Monate lang wurde ich vom Orden des Phönix gefangen gehalten und gefoltert. Sie hatten im August letzten Jahres herausgefunden, dass die Tochter des Lords, also ich, der Geheimniswahrer ist. Am 28. August 1995 wurde ich aus den Wäldern von Eldon Lane entführt und verschleppt.", halte es von der Tür zum Salon. Die Anwesenden wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Schwarzhaarigen zu, welche in der Tür stand. Sie hatte sich umgezogen und stand nun in einer langen schwarzen Stoffhose und einem schwarzen, luftigen Hemd an der Tür, ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden.

„Woher weist du das genaue Datum?", fragte Harry, als Jennifer auf die Sitzgruppe zuschritt. Vor ihm blieb sie stehen, zog die linke Seite ihres Hemdes hoch und sagte: „Weil ich es nie vergessen werde! DAS war das erste, was sie mir antaten.", sagte sie im ruhigen Tonfall. Harry Blick wanderte zu dem Stück freigelegter Haut. Zwischen den ganzen Narben auf ihrem Bauch, stach Eine ganz besonders heraus, man hatte ihr mit einem glühenden Eisen das Datum _28. August 1995_, in Römischen Zahlen (XXVIII.VIII.MCMXCV) eingebrannt. Harry schluckte und sagte: „Tut mir leid." Jennifer ließ ihr Hemd wieder sinken, hob die Hand und winkte ab mit den Worten: „Ist kein Problem, du hast mich ja nicht mit nem glühendem Eisen traktiert." „Geht's dir gut?", fragte Tom und Jennifer sagte grinsend: „Jep, so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Außerdem freu ich mich auf meinen Geburtstag und die Umwandlung. Harry, ich habe deine Sachen in dein neues Zimmer gebracht, es ist neben meinem, kannst es dir später ansehen." „Danke, aber wie bist du an meine Sachen gekommen? Die lagen doch alle noch im Ligusterweg.", fragte der Schwarzhaarige etwas verwirrt. Die Schwarzhaarige wollte gerade antworten, als Jemand anderes von der Tür her sagte: „Sie hat Mephisto gebeten dein Sachen zu hohlen." „Plaudertasche.", murmelte Jennifer, welche inzwischen auf dem Sofa saß. Harry aber achtete gar nicht mehr auf seine Schwester, denn die Stimme, welche er eben vernommen hatte, kam ihm sehr bekannt vor, so wand er seinen Kopf zur Tür.

Keine fünf Sekunden später war er mit einem lautem: „SIRIUS!" aufgesprungen, zu seinem Paten geeilt und diesem um den Hals gefallen. Sirius nahm das mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis, er legte die Arme um Harrys Körper und zog ihn an sich. „Du scheinst mich ja wirklich sehr vermisst zu haben, Kleiner.", sagte Sirius, als Harry wieder von ihm abließ. „Natürlich, außerdem dachte ich du seihst tot. Wie hast du das überlebt? Ich habe dich doch fallen sehen.", fragte Harry, zog seinen Paten zu einem der Sofas und setzte sich. Als Sirius ebenfalls saß, kuschelte sich Harry an ihn, während Jennifer begann zu erzählen: „Der Mann, den du hast fallen sehen, war nicht Sirius, das war Mark Cole, wir hatten ihn schon eine Woche vorher in den Orden eingeschleust. Mit dem Vielsafttrank nahm er Sirius Gestalt an."

„Wie konntet ihr wissen, dass Sirius sterben sollte?", fragte Harry, nachdem Jennifer geendet hatte. „Zu einem wollte Dumbledore mich loswerden und zum anderen wissen wir es dank deiner Schwester, sie hat es uns bzw. erst einmal mir letztes Jahr gesagt.", erklärte Sirius, er hatte die Arme um Harry gelegt und drückte ihn leicht an sich. „Woher wusstest du das, Jennifer?" Die Anderen hatten bisher noch nichts gesagt, doch nun übernahm Severus das Wort und sagte: „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, obwohl man kann sie auch abkürzen. Also kurz gesagt: Jennifer hat die richtigen Kontakte." Harry blickte zu der Schwarzhaarigen, diese grinste vor sich hin, Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Kontakte? Was den für Kontakte?", fragte er, Jennifer wollte gerade antworten, als es im Raum merklich kühler wurde.

An der Tür bildete sich schwarzer Nebel und ein junger Mann trat heraus, kaum hatte er den Raum betreten, schon fing er an zu brüllen:

„JENNIFER LILITH EVANS! WIE KONNTEST DU DAS NUR TUN?!"

Angesprochene verdrehte die Augen und sagte dann an Harry gewand: „Darf ich vorstellen? Mein eben gemeinter Kontakt." Seufzend erhob sich die Schwarzhaarige und schritt auf den Neuankömmling zu.

Harry wand sich zu den Anderen im Raum, keiner schien sich um den Fremden zu kümmern. Als Tom Harrys Blick auffiel sagte er: „Das sind wir schon gewöhnt, kommt öfters mal vor. Allerdings hätte ich schon eher mit ihm gerechnet." „Wer ist das den?", fragte Harry neugierig und wand seinen Blick wieder dem Fremden zu. Er schien ziemlich jung, ungefähr Mitte zwanzig, lange, weiße Haare fielen ihm über den Rücken, seine Augen funkelten weißblau, mit seiner roten Sonnenbrille ergab es einen interessanten Kontrast. „Hölle und Verdammnis! Luzifer halt die Luft an!", fuhr Jennifer den Fremden an, sie stand nun vor ihm und war fast einen Kopf kleiner als er. „Hölle und Verdammnis trifft es ganz gut, meine Liebe. Du schuldest mir eine Erklärung und nicht nur die.", sagte Luzifer und funkelte die Schwarzhaarige an. „Luzifer?", fragte Harry und setzte sich auf. „Kurz gesagt: der Tod. Luzifer ist der personifizierte Tod. Er sammelt Seelen ein und sorgt im Jenseits für Ruhe und Ordnung.", erklärte Severus ruhig, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, dass der Tod zu einem nach hause kommt. „Und was hat Jennifer mit ihm zu tun?", fragte Harry weiter und wand den Blick wieder zu dem Weißhaarigen und seiner Schwester.

„Sie ist einer meiner insgesamt drei Todesboten und hat Mist gebaut.", erklärte Luzifer, er und Jennifer waren zu der Sitzecke zurückgekehrt. „Todesbote?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige verwirrt und runzelte die Stirn. „So etwas ähnliches wie der Grimm, nur das ich als ein anderes Tier unterwegs bin und zum Teil auch als Mensch.", erklärte seine Schwester ihm und wand sich dann wieder an Luzifer: „Und du sagst mir jetzt erst einmal, von was genau du redest." „Wovon ich rede? Du hast zwei Seelen gerettet, deren Zeit gekommen war! Das du im letzten Monat überlebt hast, war nicht deine Schuld, du wurdest von deinen Eltern gerettet. Aber das du als Wraith in die Schule gehst und deinen Bruder von seinem Selbstmord abhältst, geht nicht! Genauso wenig, wie das du den Animagus vorgewarnt hast!", brauste der Weißhaarige erneut auf. „Das ich meinen Bruder sterben lasse kannst du nicht von mir erwarten und das ich ihm als Wraith erschienen bin, konnte ich nicht beeinflussen. Da habe ich nur die Chance genutzt ihm noch einige Sachen mitzuteilen, ob er sich dann noch was tut oder nicht, war seine Entscheidung. Und für Sirius hast du eine andere Seele bekommen, das war die Abmachung, ein Leben für ein Anderes!", Jennifer stand inzwischen nur noch einige Zentimeter von Luzifer entfernt und funkelte ihn an. Harry selbst war überrascht, er hätte sterben sollen und sie hatte es verhindert? Und Sirius Tod ebenfalls? „Okay, für den Animagus habe ich von dir Ersatz bekommen, aber für den Knaben nicht.", sagte er und deutete auf Harry, diesem war gar nicht mehr so wohl in seiner Haut. „Vergiss den Jungen, Luzifer! Das regeln wir zwischen uns Beiden.", sagte Jennifer und schob Luzifers Arm weg. „Wir machen einen Deal, okay? Du hast mir einen 'Gefallen' getan und nun schulde ich dir einen, du kannst ihn einfordern wann du willst und um was es auch gehen mag, aber der Junge ist tabu, einverstanden?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige und hielt ihm die rechte Hand hin. Der Weißhaarige überlegte einen Augenblick, bevor er einschlug und sagte: „Einverstanden, damit ist es besiegelt." Kaum hatte er zugesagt und Jennifers Hand in die Eigene genommen, schon entflammte eine Feuerzunge, in Form eines Bandes, und schlang sich um die Handgelenke der Beiden. Als die Flammen verschwunden waren, prangte an den Handgelenken jeweils eine verschlungene Zeichnung, welche sich um das Gelenk zog. Die Schwarzhaarige löste ihre Hand und sagte: „Bist du nun zufrieden? Ja? Dann verschwinde." „Ist in Ordnung, wir sehen und, Jenny.", sagte er und verschwand um Nebel.

„Bastard.", murmelte Jennifer und wand sich wieder der Sitzgruppe zu. Harry sah seine Schwester fassungslos an und sagte: „Du hast gerade einen Vertrag mit dem Tod abgeschlossen." „Stell dir vor, das ist mir bewusst und ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun.", sagte die Schwarzhaarige ruhig und rieb sich das Handgelenk.

„Alles okay?", fragte Severus, Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Ja, alles okay und wenn jetzt noch ein Einziger nachfragt, ob alles in okay ist, dann werde ich demjenigen einen Kurztrip in der Hölle spendieren!" Tom erhob sich und sagte: „Da wir das ja nicht riskieren wollen, schlage ich vor, dass wir jetzt erst einmal essen sollten, es ist schon Mittag."

Er erntete allgemeines zustimmendes Gemurmel.


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: P18-Slash

Noch nicht gebetat!

Rating: P18-Slash  
Beta: Nightsky  
Genre: Lemon, Romantic, Violence, Angst, Drama, Darkfic, Deathfic  
Warnung: AU/OOC, Gewalt, Folter  
Zeit: Post OdP

--

Aus Feind wird Freund

Eine halbe Stunde später, warteten die beiden schwarzhaarigen Jugendlichen bereits im Speisesaal auf die Ankunft der restlichen Bewohner, doch diese ließen sich ziemlich viel Zeit. Harry stand am Fenster und sah sich die Ländereien an. Jennifer wiederum saß auf einem der Stühle am Tisch und beobachtete ihren Bruder. „Er scheint ziemlich in Gedanken versunken zu sein.", dachte sie sich und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, während sie dies tat, öffnete sich die Tür des Saals und ein blonder Haarschopf kam zum Vorschein.

Der Schwarzhaarige am Fenster hatte den Besucher nur aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen. „Malfoy…", ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Eigentlich müsste gleich das Gekeife zwischen den beiden Jungen losgehen, doch Harry erinnerte sich an die Worte Jennifers. 'Er ist eventuell bald dein Schwager, also vertrag dich mit ihm.' „Sie hat Recht, dieser Streit muss nicht sein.", beschloss der Schwarzhaarige still für sich, blieb aber ruhig am Fenster stehen. Der Blonde hatte den Schwarzhaarigen aber noch nicht erblickt, eher hatte er nur Augen für dessen Schwester und auf eben Jene ging er nun zügig zu. „Hallo Draco.", begrüßte Jennifer ihn freundlich, ein Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht. „Hallo, was treibst du den schon hier?", fragte der Blonde, als er bei ihr ankam, auch auf sein Gesicht, welches sonst von einer kalten Maske bedeckt war, schlich sich ein Lächeln. „Ich warte auf den Rest der Truppe und du? Bist du hier, um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten?", fragte sie, ihr Blick flackerte kurz zu ihrem Bruder, doch dieser stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihr und sah aus dem Fenster. „Immer doch.", er folgte ihrem Blick, hob eine Augenbraue und fragte, als er den Schwarzhaarigen erblickte: „Wer ist das den?"

Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen wurde noch eine Spur breiter, als sie antwortete: „Das ist mein Bruder, aber du müsstest ihn eigentlich schon kennen." Dracos Augenbraue wanderte noch ein Bisschen höher, jetzt hatte der Schwarzhaarige seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit, dieser drehte sich nun um und sprach: „Hallo Draco." Die Augen des eben Genannten weiteten sich eine Spur, als er erkannte, wer da am Fenster stand. „Potter?", fragte er ungläubig. „Das, Draco, ist mein Name, aber ich denke nicht mehr lange, oder Jenny?", fragte er an seine Schwester gewand, während er auf die Beiden zuschritt und somit seinen Platz am Fenster verließ. „Das müssen wir mit Dad klären, Harry. Aber ich denke, du wirst in Hogwarts weiterhin Harry Potter heißen.", sagte die Schwarzhaarige. Ihr Bruder nickte nur zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und wand sich dann an Draco, welcher ihn immer noch ansah, als wäre er eine Erscheinung. Jetzt stand er vor dem Blonden und hielt ihm die Hand vor die Nase, mit den Worten: „Ich denke wir sollten unseren dämlichen Streit beenden und von vorne anfangen, oder was meinst du? Also, mein Name ist Harry." Der Blonde fing an zu grinsen, als er einschlug, sagte er: „Einverstanden, ich bin Draco." „Da hat sich wohl Jemand meine Worte zu herzen genommen.", ging es Jennifer durch den Kopf. Ihre Hände lösten sich wieder und Draco fragte: „Da du ihr Bruder bist, nehme ich an, das Severus auch dein Vater ist?" „Das nimmst du richtig an.", bestätigte Harry die Aussage des Blonden. „Okay, da das jetzt geklärt ist, lasst uns das Thema vergessen.", sagte die Grünäugige und kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, öffnete sich die Tür des Saals und Tom trat ein, gefolgt von Severus, Sirius, Lucius und Narzissa. Alle Fünf blieben kurz stehen, um sich das Bild zu betrachten, welches sich ihnen bot. Man sah ja nichts alle Tage einen Slytherin und einen Gryffindor, die im selben Raum standen, ohne dass die Fetzen flogen.

„Ihr habt euch vertragen?", fragte Tom, schritt zum Tisch und ließ sich nieder, neben ihn setzte sich Severus. Gegenüber von ihnen nahmen die Malfoys Platz, Sirius setzte sich neben sein Patenkind. „Ja.", war die knappe Antwort.

Als alle saßen, ließ Tom das Essen erscheinen, alle bis auf die Zwillinge schlugen ordentlich zu. Doch keiner der Erwachsenen sagte etwas dazu, denn Beide hatten eine schwere Zeit hinter sich, in der sie nichts bzw. kaum zu Essen bekommen hatten.

Nach dem Essen hatten sie sich in den Salon verzogen, Tom und Severus saßen zusammen auf einem der Sofas, Lucius und Narzissa hatten sich ebenfalls auf einem niedergelassen, genau wie Jennifer und Draco. Harry und Sirius hatten je einen Sessel in Beschlag genommen.

„Wir sollten uns jetzt mit eurem Geburtstag beschäftigen.", fing Severus das Gespräch an. „Genau, Harry, falls Jennifer es dir noch nicht gesagt haben sollte, bei dir werden die Vampir-Gene erwachen und die Illusion, die auf dich gelegt worden ist, wird sich lösen. Dann wirst du Severus ähnlich sehen, anstatt James Potter und die Narbe auf deiner Stirn wird ebenfalls verschwinden. Allerdings wirst du weiterhin als 'Harry Potter' nach Hogwarts gehen.", erklärte der Rotäugige dem Schwarzhaarigen, dieser nickte und fragte: „Und was ist mit den Gryffindors und Dumbledore? Sie werden Fragen zu meinem neuen Aussehen stellen." „Das sollen sie ruhig tun, aber dich braucht das nicht zu kümmern. Denn mit dem neuen Schuljahr, kommt auch ein neuer Beschluss des Ministeriums. Alle Schüler, welche zu Beginn ihrer Ausbildung die Wahl zwischen zwei Häusern hatten, müssen den Hut erneut aufsetzen. Mit anderen Worten, du kommst zu uns nach Slytherin.", erklärte Jennifer grinsend und lehnte sich an Draco, dieser hatte absolut nichts dagegen, eher im Gegenteil, er legte wie selbstverständlich die Arme um die Hüfte der Schwarzhaarigen, diese quittierte diese Geste mit einem Lächeln.

„Woher weist du, dass ich die Wahl zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin hatte?", fragte Harry, die Antwort seiner Schwester hatte ihn ziemlich überrascht. „Ganz einfach, bei unseren Großvätern ist das leicht zu erraten. Ich werde wohl auch die Wahl zwischen den beiden Häusern haben.", erklärte die Schwarzhaarige. „Unsinn, du kommst ohne zu zögern nach Slytherin!", warf Sirius ein. „Na, danke auch.", murmelte die Schwarzhaarige und ihr Bruder fragte: „Wieso bei unseren Großvätern?" „Stimmt ja, dass weist du ja gar nicht. Eure Großväter sind Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor.", erklärte der Tränkeprofessor, dieser fing an zu grinsen, als er Harrys Gesicht sah. „Okay, hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht, aber in Ordnung. Aber jetzt noch mal, wie soll ich mein Aussehen erklären, wenn Jemand fragt?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige erneut und sah in die Runde.

„Ganz einfach, nach deinem Erwachen wirst du mir zwar ähnlich sehen, aber zum größten Teil eurer Mutter, dasselbe gilt für deine Schwester. Bis auf die Haarfarbe wird sie aussehen wie Lily und dein restliches Aussehen, da sagst du einfach, dass du einen neuen Look wolltest.", sagte Severus, als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt.

„Jetzt aber weiter im Text. Harry, du wirst von Severus einen Blutstein bekommen, den trägst du an einer Kette um den Hals und trinkst täglich von ihm. Für Andere ist er nicht sichtbar, also kann auch niemand danach fragen. Du kannst auch von Menschen trinken, aber nur von deinem Partner und auch das nur, wenn ihr bereits gebunden seid. Eine Partnerin oder einen Partner brauchst du nicht unbedingt, das steht dir offen.", fuhr Tom mit der Erklärung fort. „Okay, hab ich kapiert.", bestätigte der Schwarzhaarige und seine Schwester warf noch ein: „Aber wenn es darauf ankommt, dein Stein zerstört wird oder ähnliches, könntest du auch von Dad oder mir Blut trinken." Harry nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, fragte aber noch: „Was hab ich für Fähigkeiten, wenn ich erwache? Also als Vampir, meine ich." Hier übernahm wieder Severus, er wusste als Vampir schließlich am besten bescheid: „Vor allem, hast du einmal deine Selbstheilung, am Anfang werden deine Verletzungen noch so lange brauchen wie bei Menschen zum Heilen. Aber mit der Zeit funktioniert dieser Prozess immer schneller, bis es mal nur noch ein paar Sekunden dauert. Dann könntest du dir in die Hand schneiden und noch während du blinzelst ist die Wunde wieder verheilt. Dann noch stablose Magie, telepatische Verständigung mit anderen Familienmitgliedern und deine Sinne werden sich verbessern." „Wow.", war das einzigste, was der Schwarzhaarige raus brachte. „Okay, dann zu dir, Jenny. Du bist ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Da du sowohl Veela- als auch Dunkelelben-Gene besitzt, hast du von beiden Wesen Fähigkeiten, welche durchbrechen, wissen wir noch nicht. Aber was schon einmal klar ist, dass du ebenfalls Heilkräfte besitzt, nur eben keine Selbstheilung. Du kannst andere heilen, vielleicht auch dich selbst, aber im Gegensatz zu Harry, läuft es bei dir nicht automatisch ab. Sonst sind es noch die typischen Veelakräfte, ebenfalls telepatische Verständigung, von der stablosen Magie müssen wir ja gar nicht erst reden, die beherrschst du ja schon längst. Elementmagie ist auch klar, ebenfalls deine Sinne und den Rest müssen wir warten, bis es soweit ist. Jetzt zu deinem Maten. Hast du dich schon entschieden?", fragte Tom an seine Tochter gewand, diese nickte und sagte: „Jep, hab ich. Wenn Draco nichts dagegen hat, würde ich mich sehr gerne mit ihm binden." Draco konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, hatte er doch stille Gebete zum Himmel geschickt, dass sie ihn nehmen würde und jetzt tat sie es auch noch. „Draco?", fragte Severus und sah den Blonden an, dieser hatte sich wieder gefangen und sagte: „Ich habe absolut nichts dagegen." Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab und die Schwarzhaarige kuschelte sich noch ein Bisschen enger an den Blonden. „Dann sollten wir die Bindung für euren Geburtstag vorbereiten.", sagte Lucius, er und Narzissa freuten sich sehr für die Beiden, waren sie doch ein hübsches Paar. „Genau, nicht das deine Veelakräfte außer Kontrolle geraten.", warf Tom ein und meinte weiter: „Aber das ist ja nicht alles, du wirst dich auch optisch verändern, aber, Jenny, du weist, das die Narben nicht alle verschwinden werden?" „Ja, das ist mir durchaus bewusst.", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige gereizt. „Wäre das dann alles, oder kommt da noch was?", fragte Harry und Severus antwortete: „Nein, das war alles, wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr gehen. Ach so, wir wollen morgen in die Winkelgasse, um die Schulsachen zu besorgen und neue Kleidung für dich, Harry. Und Blaise kommt in ein paar Tagen, um genau zu sein nach eurem Geburtstag, her und bleibt für den Rest der Ferien hier." „Oh, nein…", entfuhr er dem Blonden, woraufhin die Schwarzhaarige anfing zu kichern. „Lach nicht. Blaise ist ein Frühaufsteher und schmeißt mich regelmäßig zu den merkwürdigsten Uhrzeiten aus dem Bett.", beschwerte sich Draco, Harry fing ebenfalls an zu lachen. Jennifer beruhigte sich wieder etwas und sagte: „Wenn er sich nervt, dann kannst du auch zu mir kommen." „Ist das eine Einladung?", schnurrte der Blonde und sah die Schwarzhaarige verführerisch an. „Wenn du so willst, dann ja.", grinste sie und sich einen drohenden Blick von ihrem Vater ein. „Jennifer!", mahnte Severus seine Tochter, er wusste schon worauf das hinaus lief und Jennifer kannte die Regeln eigentlich. Eben genannte hob abwehrend die Hände und sagte: „Schon gut, ich weis es." Harry und Draco sahen verwirrt zwischen den beiden Schwarzhaarigen hin und her und fragten schließlich wie aus einem Munde: „Worum geht's?"

Tom hatte währenddessen Blicke mit Lucius ausgetauscht und nickte diesem unauffällig zu. „Draco, du wirst in deinem Zimmer bleiben und in deinem Bett, ohne Gesellschaft.", sagte Lucius zu seinem Sohn, dieser sah seinen Vater verständnislos an, aber Lucius wusste, weshalb Severus seine Tochter ermahnt hatte. Narzissa nickte zustimmend, auch sie wusste worum es ging, genauso wie Tom und Sirius.

Der Tränkelehrer sah seine Tochter scharf an: „Für dich gilt das auch, Jennifer." Die Schwarzhaarige verdrehte die Augen und sagte: „Ja, ich weis und jetzt ist genug. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf das Thema." Sie löste sich von dem Blonden und stand auf, fragte aber noch: „Kommt ihr mit? Ich möchte runter zum See." „Okay, dann könnten wir ja schwimmen gehen.", schlug Harry vor und sah seine Schwester bittend an, diese gab sich geschlagen und sagte: „Okay, ihr könnt ja schwimmen. Echt, für den Blick bräuchtest du eigentlich nen Waffenschein, Harry." „Den Blick hast du aber auch drauf, Jenny.", warf Sirius ein und fing an zu lachen. „Is ja gut, komm Harry, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer.", sagte sie und verlies mit Harry im Schlepptau den Salon.

Als sie den Raum verlassen hatten, richtete Severus das Wort an Draco: „Draco, ich bitte dich, halte dich an die Worte deines Vaters, das ist wichtig. Jennifer ist noch vollkommen unberührt und das muss auch noch bis zu eurer Bindung so bleiben. Das ist ein Gesetz der Dunkelelben." „Vollkommen unberührt?", fragte der Blonde etwas verdattert, er hatte ja mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. „Ja, das ist sie und Küssen, fällt ebenfalls darunter. Du kannst jetzt gehen, du weist ja wo dein Zimmer ist.", schloss Severus, Draco nickte und verließ den Raum.

Eine knappe Stunde später, saßen die drei Jugendlichen am See bzw. die Schwarzhaarige saß am See und die beiden Jungen tobten im Wasser. Jennifer saß in Shorts und T-Shirt auf ihrem Handtuch und las in einem Buch. Draco zog seine Runden im See und Harry ging auf seine Schwester zu. „Wieso kommst du nicht mit ins Wasser, Jenny?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, er hatte die Verbände schon wieder abnehmen können, da durch die Heiltränke die Wunden schon verheilt waren, nur noch einzelne blasse Narben erinnerten an diese. Er ließ sich auf seinem Handtuch nieder und sah seine Schwester fragend an. Die Schwarzhaarige sah von ihrem Buch auf und Blickte ihren Bruder an. „Ich mag kein Wasser, ist eine natürliche Abneigung.", erklärte sie, Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Natürliche Abneigung?", fragte er irritiert. „Durch die Veela, beherrsche ich das Feuer, bin ein Sonderfall, so etwas kommt nur alle hundert Jahre vor. Auf jeden fall kann ich sowohl Feuer erschaffen, als auch erlöschen lassen. Ich kann meinen kompletten Körper entflammen lassen, durch Feuer gehen ohne mich zu verbrennen und noch vieles mehr. Naja, jedenfalls mag ich kein Wasser, außer zum Waschen.", erklärte sie und ließ zur Bestätigung ihre Hand in Flammen aufgehen. Der Schwarzhaarige staunte Bauklötze und brachte nur ein „Wow!" raus. Jennifer schloss ihre Hand wieder und die Flammen erloschen. „Und außerdem kann ich nicht schwimmen.", setzte sie noch leise hinzu, doch Harry verstand sie trotzdem. „Oh, das ist ein Problem.", sagte er und sah auf den See hinaus, von wo Draco gerade auf sie zulief. Die Schwarzhaarige legte ihr Buch weg, stand auf und streckte sich. Harry fing an zu grinsen, er selbst hatte bemerkt, das Draco einen recht großen Eimer mitbrachte, der ganz nebenbei auch noch gefüllt war, doch seine Schwester hatte es noch nicht bemerkt. Sie trat von ihrem Handtuch runter und gerade als sie ihre Arme wieder sinken ließ, holte Draco aus und schüttete ihr das Wasser über den Körper. (Herzlichen Dank an DieTonks für diese Idee! ) An der Schläfe der Schwarzhaarigen begann eine Ader zu pochen, mit funkelnden Augen sah sie den Blonden an. „Draconis Lucius Malfoy!", ihre Stimme war ruhig, zu ruhig und der Blonde fragte sich nun, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee war dies zu tun.

Doch entgegen seiner Erwartung tat sie nichts.

Sie schimpfte nur leise vor sich hin, während sie sich ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und ihre Haare löste, diese fielen ihr nun ziemlich nass über den Rücken und waren total wirr, ihr T-Shirt wrang sie aus. Jetzt stand sie nur noch in Shorts und Bikinioberteil vor ihnen, der Schwarzhaarige zog zischend die Luft ein, als er sah, wie entstellt der Oberkörper seiner Schwester war. Jeder Knochen stach scharf hervor und zeichnete sich unter ihrer Haut ab. Alleine ihre Vorderseite, welche er momentan sah, bot ein grauenhaftes Bild. Über ihre rechte Schulter zogen sich Narben, die aussahen wie die Krallenspuren eines Tieres, er vermochte gar nicht zu sagen, wie tief diese auf ihrem Rücken verliefen. Des Weiteren sah er wieder die Nummer, welche ihr eingebrannt wurde, umgeben von dünneren Narben, wahrscheinlich herbeigeführt von Peitschenhieben. An ihrer Hals-Nackenpartie bildeten sich großflächige Entstellungen der Haut in Form von weiteren Verbrennungen, als hätte ihr Jemand kochendes Wasser über die Haut geschüttet. Selbst ihre Arme waren nicht verschon geblieben, auch hier zogen sich viele kleinere und größere Schnitte entlang.

Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen viel auf ihre Unterarme, dort prangten Schriftzeichen, welche ihm unbekannt waren. Als Jennifer den Blick ihres Bruders wahrnahm, sagte sie: „Schutzrunen der Dunkelelben. Entschuldigt mich, ich gehe wieder rein."

Sie drehte sich um und ging Richtung Manor davon, so hatten die beiden Jungen eine gute Aussicht auf ihren Rücken. Auf ihrem linken Schulterblatt zeichnete sich eine Tätowierung ab. Es war ein Tribledrache, komplett in schwarz gehalten, aber nicht nur dieser war dort zu sehen. Auch hier hatte der Orden gewütet, der Schwarzhaarige wollte sich wirklich nicht ausmalen, was ihr alles angetan wurde. Harry wusste nur eines, seine Schwester hatte einen verdammt starken Geist, von ihrer Willenskraft ganz zu schweigen, trotz so einer Folter nichts zu sagen war bemerkenswert. Ihr schien das Wohl ihrer Familie, über das ihres Körpers zugehen, denn er war sich sicher, dass weder Tom noch ihr Vater von der Schwarzhaarigen verlangt hatten, sich so entstellen zu lassen. Und auf einmal kam ihm der Aufenthalt bei den Dursleys im Vergleich zu dem, was seiner Schwester durchmachen musste, wie Zuckerschlecken vor.

Draco gingen ähnliche Dinge durch den Kopf. Unter anderem, wie man einem solch bezaubernden Wesen nur solche Schmerzen zufügen konnte. Solch eine Tat sollte man nicht ungesühnt lassen.

Draco wurde von Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als dieser sagte: „Wir sollten auch reingehen." Draco stimmte dem zu, gemeinsam packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen zurück zum Anwesen.

-Ein paar Minuten zuvor-

Jennifer betrat eiligen Schrittes die Eingangshalle von Riddle Manor, kaum hatte sie das Tor passiert rief sie auch schon: „SIRIUS! Komm her, ich brauch deine Hilfe!" Sirius, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch immer mit den anderen Erwachsenen im Salon gesessen hatte, trat nun in Begleitung von Severus und Lucius, aus eben diesem. Severus, der die 'Aufmachung' seiner Tochter und deren momentanen Gefühlszustand als erstes wahrnahm, war klar, das irgendetwas geschehen sein musste, denn sonst würde die Schwarzhaarige nie so rumlaufen, das war eine Tatsache. „Was ist den mit dir passiert?", fragte Lucius belustigt, sofort hatte er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit und auch einen ihrer Todesblicke, die den seinen ziemliche Konkurrenz machten.

„Was passiert ist? Dein Sohn ist passiert!", fauchte sie und wand sich dann an Sirius. „Hast du noch was von dem Pulver?", fragte sie ihren Patenonkel, dieser wusste sofort was die Schwarzhaarige meinte, fing an zu grinsen und sagte: „türlich. Heute Abend?" „Ja, heute Abend.", antwortete Jennifer, wenn es um so etwas ging, verstanden sie sich blind.

Den restlichen Anwesenden schwante übles, denn wenn Jennifer die Hilfe ihres Patens in Anspruch nahm, kam nie etwas Gutes dabei heraus.

Und das Ergebnis konnte sich wirklich sehen lassen!

Es erschien in Form eines Draco Malfoys, dessen Haarfarbe mitten beim Abendessen, von platinblond zu türkis wechselte. Man braucht ja nicht zu erwähnen, dass er von dieser Tatsache alles andere als entzückt war.

Als er von der Schwarzhaarigen forderte es rückgängig zu machen, sagte diese schlicht: „Nein."


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: P18-Slash

Noch nicht gebetat!

Rating: P18-Slash  
Beta: Nightsky  
Genre: Lemon, Romantic, Violence, Angst, Drama, Darkfic, Deathfic  
Warnung: AU/OOC, Gewalt, Folter  
Zeit: Post OdP

--

Die Zukunft wurzelt in der Vergangenheit

_Kälte, eisige Kälte schlug ihr entgegen, als sie ihre Augen öffnete. Ihre Augen waren trüb, kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass sie betäubt wurde. Sie blinzelte, dieser Ort war ihr unbekannt, da war sie sich sehr sicher. Etwas benommen sah sie sich um, sie befand sich in einem alten, modrigen Kerker. Nein, hier war sie wirklich noch nie gewesen. Das Mädchen schnupperte etwas in der Luft, doch außer Blut und den typischen Geruch eines Kerkers roch sie nichts. Ihr Blick wanderte nach oben zu ihren Händen und nach untern zu ihren Füßen. „Na, toll…", dachte sie, als sie feststellte, dass sie mit Ketten gefesselt worden war. „Dabei hatte der Tag so gut angefangen.", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Sie ließ ihren Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifen und stellte fest, dass sie nicht nur in einem einfachen Kerker war, sondern eher in einer Folterkammer. Dies bewiesen die ganzen Waffen, Peitschen, Messer und Eisenstäbe eindeutig, kannte sie solch eine 'Einrichtung' doch und auch wofür genau die einzelnen Gegenstände verwendet wurden, sie selbst hatte sie doch auch schon benutzt. Nur mit dem kleinem Unterschied, dass sie sie nicht unbedingt brauchte, um an Informationen zu gelangen. Das Mädchen unterbrach ihre Gedankengänge, als sich die schwere Eisentür öffnete und zwei Männer eintraten. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, sie kannte diese Männer, waren es doch die, die ihrem Vater immer und wo sie nur konnten Schwierigkeiten bereiteten und in Verruf brachten. _

_Albus Dumbledore und Yvan Morgan, der Eine der Gründer des Phönixordens und der Andere so etwas wie ein billiges Helferlein oder auch derjenige der für die Drecksarbeit zuständig war. Letzterer ging gleich zu einer offenen Feuerstelle, dort lag ein Eisen im Feuer und das Mädchen war sich sicher, dass es gleich Verwendung finden würde und zwar an ihr selbst!_

_Der weißhaarige, alte Mann schriet währenddessen auf sie zu und begann zu sprechen: „Miss Riddle, schön Sie hier zu sehen, ich hoffe es geht Ihnen gut und es ist alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit." Die Schwarzhaarige verdrehte die Augen. Zufriedenheit? So konnte man es nicht gerade nennen, aber trotzdem hatte die Aussage des alten Mannes auch etwas Gutes. Er hatte ihr wertvolle Informationen geliefert. Dieser alte Narr war der festen Überzeugung, dass sie die Tochter von Tom Riddle sei, dies stimmte zwar auch, aber er war nicht ihr leiblicher Vater und somit war ihr Vater aus der Schusslinie gebracht. „Miss Riddle, um zu meinem Anliegen zu kommen, ich hätte gerne einige Informationen, die nur Sie uns geben können." Die Schwarzhaarige schnaubte, war doch klar, dass er Informationen wollte, aber sie würde keine geben. Dumbledore überging diese Geste und fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie der Geheimniswahrer von dem Anwesen Ihres Vaters sind und ich wüsste nun gerne, wo dieses liegt und wie ich hinein gelangen kann." „Alter Narr, denkst du wirklich, ich würde dir solche Informationen überlassen?", sie lachte, ihr war ihre Lage durchaus bewusst, doch würde sie kein Wort über ihren Vater, Tom oder irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas verlieren. Dumbledores Augen funkelten. „Wenn Sie uns die Informationen nicht freiwillig geben wollen, müssen wir Sie dazu zwingen. Veritaserum wird Ihre Zunge sicher lösen." Er hatte ein siegessicheres Lächeln aufgesetzt, doch nicht nur er, auch die Schwarzhaarige begann zu grinsen und sagte: „Sei dir da nicht so sicher, du Narr. Du wirst von mir keine einzige Information bekommen." „Und ob ich das werde. Yvan, gib es ihr." Angesprochener nickte, trat zu der Schwarzhaarigen, holte ein kleines Fläschchen aus der Tasche und flösste dem Mädchen den Inhalt ein, diese wehrte sich nicht einmal dagegen. Ihre Augen nahmen eine leicht milchige Trübung an, doch sie lachte immer noch. „Also, noch einmal, wo ist das Anwesen Ihres Vaters?", fragte Dumbledore, Yvan hatte sich wieder zu der Feuerstelle zurückgezogen und kümmerte sich um das Eisen im Feuer. Die Augen der Schwarzhaarigen funkelten amüsiert, als sie sagte: „Narr, dieses Zeug wirkt bei mir nicht. Du bekommst keine Informationen, jedenfalls nicht von mir." Es stimmte, Veritaserum wirkte tatsächlich nicht bei ihr, das hatte sie schon festgestellt, als sie zwölf Jahre alt gewesen war. Ihr Vater hatte es aus versehen in ihr Glas, anstatt in das ihres Paten, geschüttet und sie hatte den gesamten Inhalt getrunken. Die damals Anwesenden hatten Bauklötze gestaunt, als sie feststellten, dass es nicht wirkte, zuerst dachte ihr Vater, das er einen Fehler bei der Herstellung gemacht hatte, doch als er dann Sirius etwas davon gab und dieser es trank, unwissendlich natürlich, wirkte es so gut, dass sie ihn mit einem Silencio belegen mussten, bis die Wirkung verflogen war. _

_Dumbledore funkelte sie wütend an und sagte: „Ich werde Informationen von Ihnen bekommen, glauben Sie mir. Yvan, tu es." Yvan nickte, nahm das glühende Eisen aus dem Feuer, schritt auf sie zu, zog ihr Hemd hoch und holte aus. _

_Schmerzen, die Schwarzhaarige spürte sie ganz genau. Hitze jagte durch die Wunde und zog durch ihren Körper. Doch trotz der Schmerzen entwich dem Mädchen kein einziger Schmerzenslaut. Sie hisste nur kurz und sehr leise auf, solche Schmerzen hatte sie lange nicht mehr gehabt und sie kannte sich mit Schmerzen sehr gut aus. Doch sonst war sie diejenige gewesen, die sie bereitete und nicht unbedingt erlitt. Aber egal was dieser alte Narr mit ihr anstellen würde, sie würde nichts sagen, sie würde schweigen und wenn sie sich selbst die Stimmbänder blockieren würden müsste. _

_Schweiß trat auf ihre Stirn, im Kerker machte sich der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch breit. Das Gute an Verbrennungen war, sie bluteten nicht, das Schlechte allerdings, sie verheilten kaum und es blieb immer eine Spur zurück. _

_Yvan zog sich wieder zurück und legte das Eisen weg. „Und? Hat das Ihre Zunge gelockert?", fragte Dumbledore in dem Glauben, die Schwarzhaarige würde doch nachgeben, immerhin war sie eine Frau, wenn gleich auch eine sehr Junge. Frauen hielten Folter nie sonderlich lange aus und redeten schneller als Männer, schon alleine deswegen, weil sie es nicht riskieren wollten, verschandelt zu werde. Aber als er in das Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen sah, war ihm klar, dass nichts sagen würde. Doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie doch antworten würde, Yvan hatte es bisher geschafft jedem die Zunge zu lösen. _

_-Monate später-_

_Die Schwarzhaarige hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon hier war, sie wusste nur, dass sie wohl noch sehr lange bleiben würde. Täglich, wie sie versucht hatte einzuschätzen, kam der Mann namens Yvan und folterte sie unter dem Befehl des weißhaarigen, alten Mannes. Vieles hatten sie schon ausprobiert um sie zum Reden zu bewegen, doch nichts hatte gebracht. Dem entsprechen sah auch ihr Körper aus, er war übersäht mit älteren und neueren Verletzungen, welche die bluteten und welche die schon versiegt waren. Auch vor dem Cruciatus hatten sie nicht zurück geschreckt, doch auch dieser hatte nichts gebracht, so hatten sie auf andere Mittel zurückgegriffen. Die Schwarzhaarige wurde unter Drogen gesetzt, aber auch dies erfolglos, eher schwankte sie nun zwischen Bewusstsein und der Bewusstlosigkeit. Aber trotz all dem war kein Wort über ihre Lippen gekommen, nicht einmal Schmerzlaute entwichen ihr und wenn doch, dann nur sehr selten. _

_Gerade kam Yvan wieder und er trug ein Behältnis mit sich, es schien gefüllt zu sein und durch den Dampf, welche aus diesem aufstieg, konnte sie sich schon denken, was dort drin war. Vor ihr blieb er stehen und sagte: „Willst du nicht langsam doch sprechen? Du würdest dir eine Menge Schmerzen sparen." Sie lachte leise, dies hatte sie in all der Zeit noch nicht verlernt, und sagte im Flüsterton: „Ich würde zwar mir Schmerzen ersparen, aber dafür denen die mir nahe stehen, welche bereiten. Ich werde nichts sagen, kein Wort." Ihre Worte, obwohl sie leise gesprochen waren, hallten von den Wänden wieder. „Dummes Mädchen, ich wollte dir diese Schmerzen ersparen, aber wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen.", er trat hinter sie, hob das Behältnis an und schüttete den Inhalt über ihren Nacken und ihre Schulter. _

_Die Schwarzhaarige riss die Augen auf. „Kochendes Wasser!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie die Flüssigkeit spürte. _

_Langsam lief ihr eben dieses Über den Körper, eines stand für sie fest, es konnte nicht noch schlimmer werden, als es ohnehin schon war, das war nicht möglich. Obwohl, wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, doch konnte es! Aber sie würden es nicht tun, sie brauchten sie lebend, tot nutzte sie ihnen nichts. „Und? Redest du nun oder muss ich mit etwas anderem weitermachen?", fragte der Mann und stellte den Eimer weg. „Fahr zur Hölle!", entwich es dem Mädchen und Yvan fing an zu lachen. „Dort wirst du eher hinkommen.", sagte er leise. Die Schwarzhaarige schüttelte sachte den Kopf und sagte: „Das bezweifle ich sehr, aber du, dich werde ich höchstpersönlich hohlen wenn es so weit ist. Das verspreche ich dir!" Yvan wusste nicht so ganz, was er mit diesen Worten anfangen sollte, doch es interessierte ihn auch nicht so wirklich, dies waren keine Informationen, die Dumbledore wollte. _

„_So komme ich wohl nicht weiter, oder?", fragte Yvan und ging zu einem kleinem Tisch, vor eben diesem blieb er stehen und nahm eines der Messer in die Hand. „Gib es auf, ich werde nichts sagen, was meiner Seite schadet.", murmelte sie, doch der Mann hörte sie trotzdem, allerdings achtete er nicht auf ihre Worte und schritt lieber mit dem Messer in der Hand auf sie zu, hinter ihr blieb er stehen. „Wir werden sehen, ewig kannst du dich nicht weigern.", sagte er, hob das Messer und setzte es an ihrem rechten Schlüsselbein an. Die Schwarzhaarige versuchte sich gegen die, ihr bevorstehenden Schmerzen zu wappnen, da stach er auch schon zu, ganz langsam zog er das Messer durch ihr Fleisch in Richtung ihres Schulterblattes. Blut trat aus der Wunde, lief an ihrem Körper hinab und stopfte schließlich zu Boden. Sie riss die Augen auf und ein kleiner Schrei entwich ihren Lippen, doch Yvan ließ sich davon nicht stören und fuhr mit seiner Behandlung fort. Sie würde schon sagen, wenn sie bereit war zu sprechen. Er zog den scharfen Stahl aus ihrem Körper, nur um anschließend erneut anzusetzen und eine parallele Wunde entstehen zu lassen, dies wiederholte er noch zwei Mal. Anschließend legte er das Messer wieder weg und besah sich der Wunden, die er der Schwarzhaarigen zugefügt hatte. _

_Das Fleisch war zerfetzt, das Blut floss ohne ende ihre Brust und ihren Rücken hinab. Sein Blick flackerte zu dem Feuer und den in der Glut liegenden Stäben, sollte er die Schnitte ausbrennen? Nein, das war zu harmlos, dachte er sich. Sein Blick wanderte weiter, ein grauenhaftes Grinsen spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Langsam ging er zu einem der anderen Tische, nahm ein Glas Wasser und schüttete etwas Salz hinein, anschließend nahm er es und ging zurück zu dem Mädchen. Diese hatte ihn nur still beobachtet, sie wusste, was jetzt kam. Salzwasser in Wunden brannte höllisch, es war eine Methode, der sie sich selbst schon das ein oder andere Mal bedient hatte. Yvan hob die Hand mit dem Glas, hielt es über ihre frischen Wunden und schüttete es aus._

_Die Schwarzhaarige biss die Zähne zusammen, bis sie schmerzten, doch es war ihr egal, ihre Schulter tat tausendmal mehr weh. „Tut's weh?", fragte er hinterhältig, sie war der Meinung, dass es ihm eindeutig zu viel Spaß machte, doch er sollte nur abwarten, denn wenn sie erst einmal wieder fei war, würde er nichts mehr zu lachen haben und grauenvoll verrecken! _

„_Junge, du hast doch keine Ahnung was richtige Schmerzen sind. Im Vergleich mit dem, was ich mit dir tun werde, wenn ich erst einmal hier raus bin, ist das was du hier tust Kinderkram!", sagte die Schwarzhaarige und Yvan erwiderte nur: „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass du hier leben raus kommst, oder?" „Oh, das werde ich.", sagte sie und er fing an zu lachen. „Träum weiter.", sagte er und ging wieder zu seinem Tisch. „Anscheinend, muss ich noch gemeiner werden, wenn du jetzt noch immer nicht sprechen willst.", redete er weiter und nahm sich ein größeres, längeres Messer. „Fahr zur Hölle!", sagte die Schwarzhaarige und drehte den Kopf weg. _

_Yvan funkelte sie böse an, ging wieder zu ihr, holte aus und stach ihr mit dem Messer genau in den Bauch!_

„ARGH!!"

Jennifer fuhr schreiend aus dem Schlaf, ihr Atem ging stoßweise, sie sah sich um und begriff, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer im Bett lag.

Die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer wurde aufgerissen und Severus gefolgt von Tom kam herein gestürmt. Schnell verschafften sie sich einen Überblick über die Situation und eilten zum Bett ihrer Tochter, welche sie aus vor schreck geweiteten Augen ansah. „Was ist los, Jenny?", fragte Severus besorgt, er und Tom hatten ihre Tochter schreien hören und waren sofort zu ihr geeilt.

„Traum, nur ein Traum.", keuchte sie und lehnte sich an die Rückwand ihres Bettes. Tom setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und fragte: „Wovon hast du geträumt?" „Vom Ende letzten Jahres.", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige geschafft, lange hatte sie nicht mehr davon geträumt und auch gehofft, dass sie es nie wieder täte, doch da hatte sie sich wohl geirrt. „Ganz ruhig, Jenny.", flüsterte Severus sanft und nahm seine Tochter in den Arm, diese schmiegte sich an ihren Vater.

Die Schwarzhaarige atmete tief ein und aus und beruhigte sich langsam, ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr ließ sie feststellen, das es gerade mal drei Uhr morgens war. Sie seufzte, lehnte sich an ihren Vater und schloss die Augen.

Severus streichelte ihr sanft mit der Hand über den Rücken, als er ihre gleichmäßigen Atemgeräusche vernahm, sah er zu ihr hinunter und bemerkte, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen war. Er legte sie vorsichtig zurück ins Bett und deckte sie zu, danach standen er und Tom auf, um das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen. Als sie zur Tür blickten, sahen sie, dass dort Harry und Draco standen, die Beiden hatten das Mädchen ebenfalls schreien hören. Die Erwachsenen bedeuteten ihnen, dass sie das Zimmer verlassen sollten, als diese das taten folgten sie ihnen leise.

Vor der Tür fragte Harry leise: „Was ist mit ihr?" „Sie hatte nur einen Albtraum von den vergangenen Monaten. Es ist alles in Ordnung, legt euch wieder schlafen.", erklärte Tom, die beiden Jungen nickten und verschwanden.

Die Erwachsenen selbst gingen ebenfalls wieder in ihr Zimmer und nach kurzer Zeit waren auch sie wieder eingeschlafen.


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: P18-Slash

Noch nicht gebetat!

Rating: P18-Slash  
Beta: Nightsky  
Genre: Lemon, Romantic, Violence, Angst, Drama, Darkfic, Deathfic  
Warnung: AU/OOC, Gewalt, Folter  
Zeit: Post OdP

--

Lerne dich zu kontrollieren!

Reges Treiben herrschte in der Winkelgasse. Es war ein schöner Tag und die drei Jugendlichen waren ohne Begleitung unterwegs um einzukaufen. Schon früh am Morgen waren sie aufgebrochen, damit sie am Nachmittag schon wider in Riddle Manor sein konnten, sie hatten nämlich gemeinsam mir Sirius ein kleines Training geplant.

Ihre Schulsachen hatten sie schon besorgt, deswegen steuerten sie nun ein Geschäft in der Nokturngasse an, in welches die Schwarzhaarige wollte. 'Philters Point' prangte auf dem Schild über dem Eingang des Ladens. Jennifer fackelte nicht lange und betrat den Laden.

Harry hatte von der äußeren Erscheinung des Ladens gedacht, dass es hier ziemlich muffig und dunkel sei, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Das Geschäft war hell erleuchtet, die Wände zum Teil weiß gestrichen und die Regale aus sehr hellem Holz gefertigt. Seine Schwester nahm sich einen der Körbe, welche am Eingang standen und begann aus verschiedenen Regalen, verschiedene Gefäße zu entnehmen. „Tränkezutaten?", fragte Draco erstaunt, „Wenn du welche brauchst, wieso gehst du nicht zu Severus?" Durch Dracos Worte sah sich Harry genauer um, der Blonde hatte Recht. Sie waren in einem Laden für Tränkezutaten, ähnlich einer Apotheke. „Erstens, weil Dad nicht alles hätte was ich brauche und zweitens, ist das so eine Art Abmachung, jeder hat sein eigenes Labor und seinen eigenen Zutatenvorrat, es kommt zwar mal vor, dass er bei mir nach einer Zutat fragt oder ich bei ihm, aber ich habe lieber meine eigenen. Was das betrifft bin ich ziemlich kleinlich.", erklärte die Schwarzhaarige und nahm eine kleine Glasphiole aus einem der unteren Regale und legte sich in ihren Korb. Schnell hatte sie alles benötigte zusammen und während Jennifer bezahlte, fragte Harry: „Wo braust du dann eigentlich deine Tränke? Weil wenn du und Dad schon getrennte Zutatenschränke habt, habt ihr doch auch garantiert getrennte Labore, oder?" „Stimmt haben wir, mein Labor ist in meinem Zimmer bzw. man kann es nur von diesem aus erreichen, aber auch nur mit meiner Erlaubnis, dasselbe gilt im Übrigen auch für mein Zimmer.", sagte das Mädchen und gemeinsam verließen sie den Laden.

Nachdem auch dies erledigt war mussten sie nur noch neue Anziehsachen für den Schwarzhaarigen besorgen. So übernahm Draco die Führung und brachte die Geschwister zu einem anderen Laden in der Nokturngasse. „Wir sind da.", sagte der Blonde und deutete auf einen kleinen, unscheinbaren Laden, welcher hieß 'Dark Cloud'. „Den kenn ich, hier hab ich einen Großteil meiner Klamotten her und ich habe mir hier auch meinen Drachen stechen lassen.", sagte Jennifer und ging zielstrebig auf die Ladentür zu, die beiden Jungen folgten ihr. Von außen sah der der Laden kleiner aus, als er war und er war ziemlich groß wie Harry fand.

Die Wände waren in dunkelblau und slytheringrün gehalten, an einer der Wände waren neben den Umkleidekabinen Spiegel angebracht. Ein paar Glasvitrinen waren zu finden, in denen Ohrringe, Ketten, Ringe und auch Piercings ausgestellt wurden. Des Weiteren standen Regale aus schönem, schwarzem Holz an den Wänden, sie waren gefüllt mit allem Möglichen an Kleidung. Aber auch Ständer mit Kleidung fanden sich. Neben der Kasse war ein Türrahmen, welcher mit einem Vorhang verhüllt war, anscheinend ging es dort in einen anderen Raum.

Während Harry sich weiter umsah, kam eine Hexe mit roten Haaren auf sie zu, sie war zirka Mitte 20 und verdammt attraktiv. „Hallo Draco. Wie kann ich euch helfen?", fragte sie gleich an den Blonden gewand und umarmte ihn kurz zur Begrüßung. „Hallo Andrea. (Anm.: Kyuubi-san, ich danke für den Namen! ) Also, erst einmal, muss dieser junge Mann hier komplett neu ausgestattet werden und dann braucht Jennifer neue Hosen.", erläuterte der Blonde, doch Jennifer protestierte gleich, noch bevor die Rothaarige auch nur ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte: „Ich brauche keine Hosen, ich trage ja noch nicht einmal welche." „Du trägst keine Hosen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige verwundert und sah seine Schwester an, diese trug momentan einen schwarzen, langen Rock und ein ebenso schwarzes, langärmliges Hemd. „Nein, tue ich nicht und habe ich auch noch nie, jedenfalls so gut wie nie.", sagte das Mädchen und Andrea sagte gleich: „Dann wird es Zeit, dass du es tust."

Die Schwarzhaarige knirschte mit den Zähnen und sagte: „Von mir aus, wenn ihr dann glücklich seid." Draco begann zu grinsen und ging zielstrebig auf ein paar Ständer mit Hosen zu, während er Sachen für Jennifer raussuchte, kümmerte sich Andrea um Harrys Gardarobe.

Nach gut einer Stunde anprobieren hatte Jennifer die Nase gestrichen voll und nicht nur sie, auch Harry saß erschöpft in einem Sessel. Auch er hatte anprobieren müssen und anprobieren müssen und anprobieren müssen. Jetzt bestand seine Gardarobe aus einem Sammelsurium aus schwarzer, slytheringrüner, silberner, weißer und dunkelroter Kleidung. Die Schwarzhaarige stand in einer schwarzen Hose, welche auf Shortslänge mit silbernen Nieten verziert war und abtrennbare Hosenbeine hatte, die durch Schnürung gehalten wurden, vor dem Blonden und fauchte ihn an: „Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust mehr noch weitere Hosen anzuprobieren, die die wir bisher ausgesucht haben reichen völlig, Draco!" Sie gestikulierte wild mit den Händen und als sie ihre rechte Hand geöffnet durch die Luft schwang und direkt vor Draco stoppte, entflammte eine Feuerkugel in eben dieser Hand. Der Blonde guckte irritiert auf die Hand seiner baldigen Gefährtin und auch die Schwarzhaarige sah auf die Feuerkugel, die fröhlich vor sich hin brannte.

_Lerne dich zu kontrollieren!_

Ihr Pate Regulus hatte ihr dies gesagt, als sie das erste Mal die Kontrolle über diese Fähigkeit verloren hatte.

Die Schwarzhaarige hatte mit ihrem Paten trainiert, um dieses Training hatte sie ihn gebeten. Fenrir schützte sie zwar und sie hatte auch nichts dagegen, aber dennoch wollte sie nicht hilflos sein und als schwach und schutzbedürftig gelten. Also begann Regulus mit der Schwarzhaarigen Kampftechniken zu üben, aber keine die Magie erforderten, sondern einfach nur körperliche Fitness und diese hatte Jennifer eindeutig. Das Mädchen lernte sehr schnell und war in kurzer Zeit Regulus eine ebenbürtige Kämpferin. Deswegen wollte er ihr Geschick in einem Kampf testen, ihr Vater und Tom stimmten zu, allerdings lief nicht alles wie geplant.

_-Flashback-_

_Jennifer und Regulus befanden sich in dem großen Trainingsraum von Riddle Manor, hier hatten sie schon recht oft gemeinsam trainiert. Tom und Severus saßen auf einer Bank am Rande des Raums, sie waren schon gespannt, wie der Kampf zwischen den Beiden ausgehen würde, denn eines stand fest. Jennifer hatte nicht nur magisch ein sehr großes Potential, sondern auch im Nahkampf war sie begabt und um zu testen, wie gut sie inzwischen war, sollte sie heute gegen ihren Paten antreten. _

_Nun standen sich die Beiden gegenüber, sie trugen jeweils eine lange, dünne Stoffhose und ein T-Shirt, und sahen sich an. Ohne zu zögern stürmte Regulus auf das Mädchen zu und holte mit der Faust aus, um zuzuschlagen. Die Schwarzhaarige blockte den Schlag ab und holte ihrerseits selbst aus, sie traf ihn an der Seite, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Stattdessen schlug er erneut zu, doch die Schwarzhaarige wich ihm geschickt aus und trat mit dem Fuß zu, allerdings hatte nicht nur sie gute Reflexe, dasselbe galt auch für ihren Paten, den dieser schnappte sich ihren Fuß und riss dem Mädchen die Beine weg. Sie fiel zu Boden und landete auf dem Rücken, doch schnell sprang sie wieder auf, nahm etwas an Schnelligkeit zu und stand plötzlich hinter Regulus. Sie schlug zu, doch er hatte ihren Schlag kommen sehen, griff nach dem Arm der Schwarzhaarigen, drehte sich und warf sie über seine Schulter erneut zu Boden. Ein leises Keuchen entwich ihr, als sich die Luft aus ihren Lungen verflüchtigte und ihre Rippen knackten. Den Schmerz ignorierend holte sie mit den Beiden aus und trat ihrem Gegenüber die Beine weg, noch bevor er auf sie fallen konnte, rollte sie sich zur Seite und Regulus fiel auf den Boden. _

_Die Väter der Schwarzhaarigen hatten bisher nur still zugesehen und waren beeindruckt, wie gut sich ihre Tochter doch gegen den jüngeren Black zur wehr setzten konnte. Und dies, obwohl er doch fast einen Kopf größer als das Mädchen war. _

_Der Black hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt, genauso wie Jennifer und sagte: „Du hältst dich zurück." Die Schwarzhaarige begann zu grinsen und antwortete: „Du doch auch." Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, schon rannte sie wieder auf ihn zu und setzte eine schnelle abfolge von Schlägen an. Schnell versuchte Regulus diese zu blocken oder wenigstens auszuweichen, denn nun hielt sich die Schwarzhaarige nicht mehr zurück, doch trotzdem traf sie ihn mit voller Kraft im Gesicht. Er taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, der Schlag hatte gesessen, doch er fing sich schnell wieder und griff nun seinerseits wieder an. _

_Das ging noch einige Zeit so weiter, er hatte das Mädchen schon ganz schön in Bedrängnis gebracht, bis er sie mit der rechten Faust im Gesicht traf und ihr Kopf, von ihr aus gesehen, zur rechten Seite flog._

_Einige Sekunden rührte sie sich nicht und Regulus dachte schon, dass er sie ernsthaft verletzt hätte, doch dann drehte sie ihr Gesicht wieder ihm zu und sah ihn mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen an. Er sah sie alarmiert an, diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte sie sonst nur, wenn sie gegen den Orden gekämpft hatte. Langsam hob die Schwarzhaarige die rechte Hand, welche von Flammen umspielt wurde und schlug zu. Regulus war so überrascht von dieser Attacke, dass er zurück geschleudert wurde. Erschrocken sah er zu dem Mädchen, nachdem er wieder auf den Beinen war, doch lange Zeit um sich zu erholen hatte er nicht, den die Schwarzhaarige rannte schon wieder auf ihn zu und jetzt war nicht nur ihre rechte Hand entflammt, sondern auch ihre Linke sowie ihre beiden Beine. Mit noch schnelleren Angriffen als zuvor traf sie ihn und lies dem Black kaum Zeit um zu reagieren._

_Doch dann sah er eine kleine Lücke in ihren Angriffen und trat mit dem Bein zu, er traf direkt ihren Brustkorb und die Schwarzhaarige flog ein paar Meter weit zu Boden. Ihre Hände und Beine brannten noch immer, als Regulus auf sie zuschritt, sich neben sie kniete und sagte: „Lerne dich zu kontrollieren! Du weist, dass deine Elementmagie an deine Emotionen gebunden ist und sobald du die Kontrolle über deine Gefühle verlierst, verlierst du auch die über dein Element. Also beruhig dich wieder, du verletzt dich schon selbst." Jennifer sah ihren Paten an, sie musste seine Worte erst richtig registrieren, doch als sie den Sinn der Worte verstanden hatte, sah sie auf ihre Hände und Beine und binnen Sekunden waren die Flammen wieder verschwunden. Doch zurück blieben starke Verbrennungen an ihrer rechten Hand. „Tut mir leid.", nuschelte die Schwarzhaarige und stand schwankend auf, doch Regulus winkte nur ab._

_Tom und Severus hatten ihren Platz auf der Bank verlassen und waren zu den Beiden gelaufen. Severus stützte das Mädchen, als er sie schwanken sah und fragte: „Alles okay?" Jennifer nickte leicht und sagte: „Alles in Ordnung, auch wenn ich lieber nicht noch einmal die Kontrolle über mein Element verlieren möchte." „Wieso hat es sich überhaupt verselbstständigt?", fragte Tom und Regulus antwortete: „Wut. Sie war sauer darüber, das ich sie ins Gesicht geschlagen habe, daran hätte ich denken sollen. Jenny mag es nicht ins Gesicht geschlagen zu werden, da verliert sie immer die Kontrolle, aber so extrem wie heute war es noch nie." Tom nickte, während sich Severus um seine Tochter kümmerte und sich ihre Verletzungen ansah. _

_-Flashbackende-_

„Jennifer?", fragte der Blonde zögerlich und sah das Mädchen besorgt an. Die Schwarzhaarige schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und sah Draco verwirrt an, bis sie registrierte, dass in ihrer Hand noch immer das Feuer tanzte. Sie schloss ihre Hand und die Flamme verschwand. „Schon gut, war in Gedanken. Sind wir jetzt fertig?", fragte sie und sah sich nach ihrem Bruder um, der saß noch immer auf dem Sessel, nur das nun lauter Einkaufstüten um ihn herum standen. „Ja, sind wir, außer du willst noch was gucken.", antwortete er und musterte seine baldige Gefährtin. „Okay, ich schaue noch schnell was und dann können wir zurückgehen.", sagte die Schwarzhaarige und ging auf eine der Glasvitrinen zu. Sie begutachtete den Schmuck und rief anschließend Andrea zu sich, damit diese die Vitrine öffnete und Jennifer das Gewünschte entnehmen konnte. „Was willst du den mit einem Piercing?", fragte Harry, er hatte seine Stellung vom Sessel verlassen und war hinter seine Schwester getreten, diese schreckte auf und sagte, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, Augen verdrehend: „Kaufen." „Ist mir klar, aber wieso, du hast doch gar keine Pierc…", wollte der Schwarzhaarige sagen, wurde aber unterbrochen, als seine Schwester ihm die Zunge rausstreckte, dort prangte ein Piercing.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eines hast.", sagte Draco überrascht, er hatte sich ebenfalls zu ihnen gesellt. „Tja, jetzt weist du es. Lasst uns bezahlen und dann wieder heimgehen.", sagte das Mädchen und ging zur Kasse um zu bezahlen.

Als sie den Laden wieder verlassen hatten, gingen sie in den Tropfenden Kessel und flohten nach Riddle Manor.


	9. Chapter 9

Rating: P18-Slash

Noch nicht gebetat!

Rating: P18-Slash  
Beta: Nightsky  
Genre: Lemon, Romantic, Violence, Angst, Drama, Darkfic, Deathfic  
Warnung: AU/OOC, Gewalt, Folter  
Zeit: Post OdP

--

Das Tier in dir – Erkenntnisse 

Es war Nachmittag und die beiden Geschwister waren zusammen mit Draco auf dem Weg zum Trainingsraum von Riddle Manor, um wie abgemacht mit Sirius zu trainieren.

Während sie durch das Manor liefen, hing die Schwarzhaarige ihren Gedanken nach.

_-Flashback-_

_Hustend stieg die Schwarzhaarige gefolgt von ihrem Bruder und dem Blonden aus dem Kamin. „Wie ich flohen doch hasse!", fluchte sich vor sich hin und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. „Du auch?", fragte Harry verwundert, Jennifer sah auf und sagte: „Ja, wieso? Kannst es wohl auch nicht leiden, was?" „Hassen ist gar kein Ausdruck.", murrte der Schwarzhaarige und brachte dadurch sowohl das Mädchen, als auch den Blonden zum Lachen. _

„_Jennifer?"_

_Das Mädchen drehte sich um, um zu sehen wer sie gerufen hatte. „Hallo Sal. Was machst du den hier? Ich dachte du wärst mit Ric unterwegs.", sagte sie leicht verwirrt. „War ich auch, aber wir sind wieder da, vor allem wollten wir nach unseren Enkeln sehen, oder ist das verboten?", fragte Salazar und ging auf die drei Jugendlichen zu, vor ihnen stoppte er. Harry musterte den Mann. Das sollte Salazar Slytherin sein? Mitgründer von Hogwarts und sein Großvater? „Hallo Harry, falls du es noch nicht wissen solltest, ich bin Salazar Slytherin und der Vater deiner Mutter, mit anderen Worten dein Großvater.", richtete er das Wort an den Schwarzhaarigen, dieser sah ihn an und sagte schließlich: „Hallo, schön Sie kennen zu lernen." Jennifer fing an zu lachen und sagte: „Nenn ihn Salazar oder Sal, sonst ist er deprimiert." Jetzt fing auch der Blonde an leise zu lachen. „Um Gottes Willen, wer hat es den geschafft, dich dazu zu bringen Hosen anzuziehen, Jenny?", kam es von der Tür, Godric hatte gerade den Raum betreten, gefolgt von Severus und Tom, ihnen wären fast die Augen ausgefallen, als sie das Mädchen so sahen. Angesprochene verdrehte die Augen, deutete hinter sich und sagte: „Der blonde Teufel, der hinter mir steht." Dieser grinste breit und gratulierte sich selbst zu dieser Glanzleistung. „Gut gemacht, Draco. Wir versuchen schon seit einer Ewigkeit sie dazu zu überreden, stießen aber immer nur auf taube Ohren.", sagte Severus schmunzelnd._

_-Flashbackende-_

Es war ganz lustig gewesen, wie die Erwachsenen geguckt hatten, aber alle hatten sie Draco zu seinem Erfolg gratuliert.

Seufzend betrat sie den Trainingsraum, im inneren wartete schon Sirius auf sie und die Jungs, die standen nun ebenfalls im Raum und sahen sich um. Der Raum war ziemlich groß und mit Matten ausgelegt, an den Wänden hingen zum Teil Waffen und auch Kampfausrüstungen.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich.", sagte Sirius, als er die Neuankömmlinge bemerkt hatte, diese waren genau wie Sirius selbst in mit T-Shirt und lockeren Hosen bekleidet. „Hör auf zu meckern, wir sind ja schon da.", grummelte der Schwarzhaarige und ging zu seinem Paten, dieser lachte leise und sagte: „Das hast du echt von Severus, weist du das eigentlich?" Harry sah ihn erstaunt an und fragte: „Echt?" „Ja.", kam es Dreistimmig zurück.

„Womit fangen wir an?", fragte der Blonde nach ein paar Minuten. „Animagusverwandlung.", sagte Sirius und sah die drei Jugendlichen der Reihe nach an. „Ihr beiden könnt es auch?", fragte Harry erstaunt an Jennifer und Draco gewand, diese Beiden lachten und die Schwarzhaarige antwortete: „Denkst du allen ernstes du seihest der einzigste unregistrierte Animagus? Nur sind wir schon in die Schutzzauber mit eingebunden." „Okay…aber was seid ihr für Tiere? Von Sirius weis ich es ja, aber ihr Beiden?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, die anderen Beiden sahen sich kurz an, nickten und verwandelten sich. „Wow.", entfuhr es Harry, als er die Animagusgestalten der Beiden sah. Vor ihm und Sirius standen nun ein schwarzer Wolf und ein weißer Tiger, wobei der Wolf kleiner war als der Tiger und wenn Harry sich noch richtig erinnerte, war er auch kleiner als Sirius in seiner Animagusform. Die baldigen Gefährten verwandelten sich wieder zurück und Draco sagte: „Und du? In was verwandelst du dich?" Harry begann zu grinsen und verwandelte sich in einen schwarzen Panther. „Ein schönes Tier.", flüsterte die Schwarzhaarige und fuhr dem Tier mit der Hand durchs Fell. Der Panther fing an zu schnurren. „Ich schlage vor, wir machen einen kleinen Trainingskampf in unseren Animagusformen, den ich denke, das Draco und du, Harry, noch nicht mit diesen kämpfen können.", sagte der Black und verwandelte sich, die anderen Beiden taten es ihm gleich.

Sirius fackelte auch nicht lange und stürzte sich auf Harry, dieser war etwas überrascht und fiel auf den Rücken, doch rappelte er sich schnell wieder auf. Auch der Wolf wartete nicht lange und stürzte sich seinerseits auf den Tiger, allerdings schien dieser damit gerechnet zu haben, denn er wich aus und Jennifer kugelte an ihm vorbei. Harry merkte schon, er musste sich mit beteiligen, so lief er auf den Tiger zu und riss ihn von den Pfoten. Der Hund blieb nicht untätig und rannte auf Jennifer zu, holte mit der Pfote aus und kratzte ihr über den Rücken, sie fing an zu jaulen. Schnell fing sie sich wieder und biss dem Hund in die Seite, jetzt war es an Sirius zu jaulen. Draco und Harry hatten das einfach Kommentarlos mit angesehen, anscheinend sollten sie wirklich lernen ihre Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. Also liefen sie zu den Beiden und rissen den Hund von Jennifer weg, dabei erwischte Harry ihn mit seiner Klaue. Draco ging zu Jennifer und fing an mit der Zunge über die Kratzer zu lecken, diese waren etwas tiefer und sonderten etwas Blut ab. Der Wolf wimmerte etwas, denn sie brannten unangenehm.

Sirius verwandelte sich zurück und fragte: „Hab ich dich schlimm erwischt?" Die anderen Drei nahmen auch wieder menschliche Gestalt an und Jennifer sagte: „Geht schon, ist ja nicht das erste Mal. Und du?" Sirius sah an sich herab, doch nirgends sah er auch nur eine Spur Blut, deswegen sagte er: „Nichts, dürften nur Striemen sein." Jennifer nickte abwesend und besah sich ihren Rücken, auf dem T-Shirt waren ein paar Blutflecken, sie seufzte und sagte: „Ich geh zu Ric. Wenn ich zu Dad gehe, dann bekommt er nur wieder einen Anfall." Zielstrebig verließ sie den Raum und ließ die Drei zurück. „Wieso will sie zu Godric?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige nach einer Weile. „Godric ist ein Dunkelelb und kann heilen, deswegen geht sie zu ihm, so umgeht sie den Ärger mit Severus.", erklärte der Blonde. „Ganz genau, lasst uns gehen, es gibt bald Abendessen.", sagte Sirius und machte an anstallten den Raum zu verlassen. Die beiden Jungen stimmten zu und liefen ihm hinterher.

Der kühle Nachtwind wehte durch sein Haar. Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf einem der höchsten Türme von Riddle Manor und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel. „Bald ist Vollmond, was Remus wohl macht?", ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als sich hinter ihm die Tür öffnete und eine Person neben ihn trat. „Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige ihren Bruder, dieser sah auf, blickte seiner Schwester ins Gesicht und sagte: „Ja, du aber anscheinend auch nicht." Jennifer lachte leise und sah sich den Mond an. „Eigentlich ja schon, aber Luzifer hat mich gerufen, er braucht meine Hilfe, hat Schwierigkeiten.", erklärte sie und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Brüstung. „Ach so…sag mal Jenny, darf ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige zaghaft, er wollte seiner Schwester nicht zu nahe treten. „Wenn ich dir vorher eine stellen darf?", sagte sie und als sie von Harry ein Nicken erhielt, fuhr sie fort: „Wieso hast du mir alles einfach so geglaubt? Ich hätte dich auch anlügen können, so wie Dumbledore?!" Harry lehnte sich nun ebenfalls mit dem Rücken an die Brüstung, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Es verging eine Minute bevor er schließlich antwortete: „Vertrauen. Ich habe darauf vertraut, dass du nicht lügst und du hast ja auch nicht gelogen." Jennifer sah ihn leicht irritiert an und fragte: „Nach all dem, was du erlebt hast, hast du mir einfach so vertraut?" Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen, als er antwortete: „Ja. Weist du, Jenny, als ich dich das erste Mal auf dem Turm sah, hatte ich schon so ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit, als würde ich dich schon sehr lange kennen, aber zu der Zeit konnte ich es noch nicht richtig einordnen. Doch jetzt kann ich es, es ist diese Verbindung, die es zwischen Zwillingen gibt." „Deswegen, wegen diesem Gefühl also, hast du mir geglaubt? Was wäre, wenn ich nun sagen würde, dass alles, was ich dir gesagt habe, erfunden sei?" „Dann würde ich dir nicht glauben und sagen, dass du lügst.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige schlicht. „Du machst mich fertig.", sagte Jennifer kopfschüttelnd, Harry fing an zu lachen und sagte: „Liegt anscheinend in der Familie." „Ja, scheint so." „Beantwortest du mir nun meine Fragen?", fragte der Grünäugige und erhielt ein zustimmendes Nicken seitens der Schwarzhaarigen. „Wieso jetzt? Wieso bist du erst jetzt zu mir gekommen und hast mir alles erzählt? Wieso nicht schon früher?" Die Schwarzhaarige seufzte, diese Frage hatte sie schon viel früher erwartet. Leise fing sie an zu erklären: „Ich könnte jetzt antworten, dass ich nichts von dir wusste oder das Dad keine Ahnung hatte, aber das wäre gelogen. Genauso könnte ich sagen, dass du zu jung warst, aber das wäre genauso gelogen, denn je früher wir dich abgeholt hätten, desto besser wäre es für dich gewesen. Wir konnten einfach nicht, Dad wollte dich gleich nach Moms Tod zu uns hohlen, das ging nicht, weil er und James sich gehasst haben, er hätte offiziell keinen Grund gehabt. Wenn Dumbledore aber erfahren hätte, dass du sein Sohn bist, wärst du noch mehr zum Spielball geworden und Dad wäre dann auch in Schwierigkeiten. Deswegen bin ich offiziell auch nicht als seine Tochter gemeldet, sondern als Evans, deren Eltern verstorben sind. Und eigentlich, wollte ich es dir schon vergangenes Jahr sagen, doch da war das mit dem Orden, also habe ich es jetzt getan." „Verstehe. Nach Hogwarts gehst du aber nicht als Evans, oder? Man könnte Verbindungen zu Mom sehen.", fragte der Schwarzhaarige. „Nein, nach Hogwarts gehe ich als Malfoy, ich nehme Dracos Namen an, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, Moms Namen loszulassen.", erklärte Jennifer, Harry nickte verstehend. „Sag mal, wer ist Mephisto?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige nach einiger Zeit. „Mein Todesphönix.", antwortete sie grinsend, „Ich habe ihn vor ein paar Jahren von Tom bekommen." „Von denen habe ich noch nie gehört.", stellte der Grünäugige fest, Jennifer schmunzelte. „Sie sind auch so gut wie ausgestorben und aus dem Gedächtnis der Menschen verschwunden.", erklärte die Schwarzhaarige. „Hast du noch Fragen?", fragte sie und Harry bejahte: „Remus Lupin." „Was ist mit ihm?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige verwirrt. „Auf welcher Seite steht er? Gehört er zu Tom oder zum Orden?" „Oh, verdammt! ich wusste ich habe etwas vergessen!", schoss es dem Mädchen durch den Kopf, äußerlich blieb sie ruhig, aber mental schlug sie ihren Kopf gegen die Wand. „Er steht auf unserer Seite und spioniert im Orden.", sagte sie, der Schwarzhaarige sag zur Seite und fragte: „Wusste er das ich nicht James' Sohn bin und du meine Schwester bist?" „Ja." „Er wusste also alles, kennt er dich auch?" „Ja." „Wieso habt ihr mir dann nicht durch ihn alles mitgeteilt?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und sah seine Schwester leicht anklagend an. „Das hat er mich auch schon gefragt. Er durfte nicht, ich hatte es ihm verboten. Dumbledore mag zwar dumm und ein Idiot sein, aber es wäre auch ihm aufgefallen, wenn du zu viel Kontakt zu Dad gehabt hättest, ohne das ihr euch streitet.", sie blickte ihn entschuldigend an, „Es tut mir leid." „Ist schon gut, du hast ja irgendwie Recht.", winkte der Schwarzhaarige ab.

„Wen du mir die Frage gestattest. Wie bist du an Luzifer geraten?", fragte der Grünäugige und ließ seine Schwester nicht aus den Augen, um keine ihrer Regungen zu verpassen. „Ich bin ihm begegnet, als ich 13 Jahre alt war.", fing sie an zu erklären. „Warst du…?", setzte er an, doch Jennifer sprach schon weiter: „Ja, ich war tot oder eher so gut wie. Wie sagt man so schön? Das Leben hängt am seidenen Faden. Damit kenne ich mich nur zu gut aus." „Was ist damals passiert?" „Es war ein Auftrag von Tom. Ich war als Phoenix mit ein paar Todessern des sowohl Inneren, als auch Äußeren Kreises unterwegs. Wir sollten Jemanden abholen und ins Manor bringen, allerdings lief etwas schief. Der Mann, den wir abholen sollten, gehörte zum Orden. Uns wurde auf einer Lichtung im Wald aufgelauert und es kam zum Kampf, ein paar der Äußeren starben sofort. Fenrir kam sofort zu mir und wollte mich in Sicherheit bringen, das hatten Tom und Dad veranlasst, jedenfalls galt und gilt jetzt noch für Fenrir. Wenn etwa schief geht, soll ich zurückgebracht werden. Jedes Mal dasselbe halt. Fenrir war gerade erst bei mir angekommen, als etwas neben uns explodierte, durch die Wucht der Explosion wurde ich ins Unterholz geschleudert, dabei hatte ich mir schon ein paar Rippen gebrochen. Ich verlor das Bewusstsein, als ich wieder zu mir kam, sah ich noch, wie Tom auftauchte und jemand von hinten mit einem Messer auf ihn losstürmte. Kaum hatte ich es realisiert, schon war ich aufgesprungen, auf ihn zu gerannt und hatte ihn von den Beinen zu Boden gerissen. Dabei wurde ich von dem Messer erwischt, meine Lunge und auch mein Herz waren so gut wie zerstört. Jedenfalls, ich wachte irgendwo wieder auf, nachdem ich…und Luzifer stand vor mir und sagte: ‚Hallo, mein Name ist Luzifer. Ich bin der Tod, du bist gestorben, aber ich kann dich auch wieder zurückschicken, dafür hilfst du mir und wirst einer meiner Todesboten.' Ich willigte sofort ein und er schickte mich zurück.", schloss sie ihre Erklärung, setzte aber noch dran: „Tom hatte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe gemacht und macht sie sich wohl jetzt noch. Auch ein Grund für meine Entscheidung, die zurückgebliebene Narbe durch die Tätowierung zu überdecken." „Ist sie schlimm?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, er konnte die Entscheidungen seiner Schwester nachvollziehen, auch er hätte es wohl getan, um Tom weitere Schuldgefühle zu ersparen. „Ja und sie wird auch nicht mehr verschwinden." „Wieso?" „Narben, die mit starken Gefühlen verbunden sind verschwinden nicht. Ist aber egal, ich muss los, Luzifer wartet auf mich. Bis morgen, schlaf gut.", verabschiedete sich die Schwarzhaarige, lieg auf die gegenüberliegende Brüstung zu und sprang hinunter.

„JENNIFER!!", rief er vor Schreck, als er sah, wie seine Schwester sprang und lief auf die Brüstung zu. Doch fanden tat er sie nicht, er sah nur den tiefen Abgrund des Turms. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, das macht sie jedes Mal.", erklärte Salazar, er hatte den Turm eben erst betreten und schritt auf Harry zu, „Sie hat noch einen zweiten Animagus, der fliegen kann." „Ich dachte schon.", der Schwarzhaarige fuhr sich durchs Haar, hatte ihm seine Schwester doch wirklich einen ziemlichen Schreck eingejagt. „Komm Harry, geh schlafen.", schlug der Ältere vor, Harry nickte und verließ den Turm. Der Gründer sah ihm noch nach und verschwand schließlich selbst.


	10. Chapter 10

Rating: P18-Slash

Gleich zu Anfang wollte ich sagen, dass die ersten drei Kapitel von mir neu hochgeladen wurden sind. Sie sind jetzt teilweise überarbeitet und gebetat. Des Weiteren will ich verkünden, dass ich ab sofort nur noch ein oder zwei Mal im Monat posten werde. Erstens, weil auch meine Beta nicht immer Zeit hat und zweitens, weil ich selbst mitten in einer Ausbildung stecke und ich die nicht verhauen darf, ich hab momentan nämlich lauter Klausuren.

Des Weiteren habe ich Harrys Steckbriefbild erneuert.

all: Was es mit wirklich mit Jennifers werden zum Todesboten auf sich hat, werdet ihr in einem späteren Kapitel erfahren. Denn so einfach wie es jetzt von mir dargestellt worden war, ist es nicht. (Ne, Kyu?)

ff.de:

Dragoma: Herzlichen Dank für dein Kommi! Ich muss zugeben, dass mich der andere Kommentar sehr verunsichert hatte, doch du hast ruck zuck wieder geschafft, dass ich wieder aufgebaut war.

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß bei dem neuen Kapitel!

Rating: P18-Slash  
Beta: Liliom  
Genre: Lemon, Romantic, Violence, Angst, Drama, Darkfic, Deathfic  
Warnung: AU/OOC, Gewalt, Folter  
Zeit: Post OdP

--

Erwachen – Eine heiße Nacht

Langsam wühlte sich Jennifer aus ihrem Bett, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen. Es war noch früh am Morgen des 31. Juli, doch die Schwarzhaarige wollte unbedingt wissen, wie sie nun aussah. Während sie ins Badezimmer tapste, entledigte sie sich ihrer Kleidung, sodass der Fußboden ihres Zimmers bald mit ihren Anziehsachen bedeckt war.

Nur noch mit Hotpants bekleidet trat sie vor den Spiegel, welcher einen Großteil der Badezimmerwand einnahm. Die nun sehr intensiv schwarzen Haare gingen ihr bis zur Hüfte und waren leicht gewellt. Ihre Augen hatten ein funkelnderes Grün angenommen, erinnerten aber noch immer an Lily, ebenso ihre Gesichtszüge. Sie waren noch feiner geworden, und so wirkte die Schwarzhaarige, trotz ihrer jetzigen Größe von knapp 1.70m, noch femininer, als sie es bisher getan hatte. Doch war sie immer noch zu dünn, und teilweise zeichneten sich noch die Knochen ab. Ihr Teint war blasser als vorher, und ihre Ohren liefen spitz zu, was man aber nur bemerkte, wenn man genau hinsah. Schnell schnappte sich die Schwarzhaarige ein Haargummi und band sich ihre Haare weg. War sie doch sehr gespannt, welche Zeichnungen ihr geblieben waren und welche verschwunden waren.

Ein Blick reichte aus, um zu sehen, dass sowohl das Brandzeichen auf dem Bauch als auch die Verbrennungen im Nacken noch vorhanden waren. Auch die Einschnitte auf der rechten Schulter, die sehr an Krallen erinnerten, waren noch da, und sehr zu ihrem Bedauern war auch die Narbe, bei der sich Tom die Schuld für die Entstehung gab, nicht verblichen. Langsam fuhr sie mit den Fingern die Linie auf ihrer Brust nach.

„_Pass auf!" _

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte die Erinnerung zu verdrängen. Sie machte Tom keinen Vorwurf; es war ja ihre eigene Entscheidung gewesen, ihn zu retten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich um, ließ die letzten Hüllen fallen und trat unter die Dusche.

Zur selben Zeit, nur ein Zimmer weiter, stand Harry gerade auf, ging zu den Gardinen und öffnete sie. Er blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht an. Seine Brille lag noch auf dem Nachttisch, und er wollte gerade danach greifen, als er merkte, dass er auch ohne sie verdammt scharf sah. Grinsend nahm er es zur Kenntnis und ging ins Badezimmer. Genauso wie seine Schwester blieb er vor dem Spiegel stehen, um sein neues Äußeres zu mustern. Er war positiv überrascht. Kaum etwas erinnerte noch an James Potter, eigentlich gar nichts. Vielmehr sah er aus wie Lily und auch wie Severus, nur dass auch bei ihm Lilys Gene mehr zum Vorschein kamen. Er war gewachsen und maß jetzt gute 1.80m, war so zwar noch immer etwas kleiner als Draco, aber größer als die meisten anderen.

Seine Haare hatten ihre schwarze Farbe behalten, doch ihre Unbändigkeit war verschwunden, und so hingen sie ihm nun glatt auf die Schultern und glichen denen von Severus sehr. Schnell strich er sich die Strähnen aus der Stirn. Sie war verschwunden! Genau wie es ihm gesagt worden war, zeichnete jetzt keine Blitznarbe mehr seine Stirn, und nur noch seine Augenfarbe erinnerte an sein altes Aussehen, denn seine Augen leuchteten immer noch in sehr intensivem Grün. Doch hatte er einen genauso durchdringenden Blick wie Severus. Als er seinen Mund öffnete sah er schon die spitzen und garantiert scharfen Eckzähne. Insgesamt war seine Statur nicht mehr schmächtig und klein, er hatte nun breite Schultern und schmale Hüften, und deutlich zeichneten sich Muskeln auf seinem Bauch und seinen Atmen ab. Er schmunzelte.

Nichts erinnerte mehr an die Jahre bei den Dursleys: Er war nicht mehr knochendürr, sondern einfach nur schlank, ganz ohne Narben, mit blassen Teint, den er wohl auch von Severus geerbt hatte. Insgesamt ein gutes Bild.

Ein Rauschen von nebenan ließ ihn aufhorchen. Sein Dad hatte Recht gehabt: Sein Gehör hatte sich extrem verbessert, und er schloss aus dem Geräusch, dass seine Schwester nebenan wohl auch im Bad beschäftigt war. Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und trat seinerseits unter die Dusche.

Synchron gingen nach einer Weile in dem leeren Gang drei Türen auf und drei Jugendliche traten heraus in den Flur. Leicht verblüfft sahen sie sich an und fingen schließlich an zu lachen. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatten, sagte der Blonde: „Guten Morgen, ihr beiden, und alles Gute zum Geburtstag." „Morgen, Draco, und danke.", kam es von den beiden Schwarzhaarigen wie aus einem Munde, die wieder leise anfingen zu lachen. „Harry, ich muss sagen, dein jetziges Äußeres gefällt mir um einiges besser als dein vorheriges. Willst du dich nicht an mich binden?", fragte Draco und hing sich an den Arm des Grünäugigen. Harry lachte und antwortete: „Lass den Blödsinn, Draco. Du stehst gar nicht auf Jungs, und außerdem würde da jemand ziemlich eifersüchtig werden." Der Blonde ließ ihn wieder los: „Hast ja recht." Er drehte sich zu Jennifer um und sah sie entschuldigend an. Diese wusste, dass Draco nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte, denn in den letzten Tagen hatten sich beide, Jennifer und Draco, noch besser kennen gelernt, und man traf sie kaum noch einzeln an, allerdings meist in Begleitung Harrys, der mit aufpassen sollte, dass das Pärchen die Hände voneinander ließ. Zusammen machten sich die drein auf den Weg in den Speisesaal, wo man schon auf die Geburtstagskinder wartete. Gemeinsam betraten sie den Saal, und ihr Blick fiel auf die reich gedeckte Frühstückstafel und auf den Tisch etwas abseits auf dem sich Geschenke häuften.

„Lily?!", erklang es durch den Raum. Jennifer sah irritiert zum Tisch, an dem ihre Väter, Sirius, Regulus, Narzissa, Lucius, Salazar und Godric saßen; von letzterem stammte der Ausruf. Jennifer war ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten; nur die Haarfarbe war anders. „Sorry, Ric, aber ich bin's, Jennifer", antwortete sie leise und wurde etwas traurig. Lange hatte sie keiner mehr für ihre Mutter gehalten, und eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, dass es so bleiben würde. „Guten Morgen, ihr drei", sagte Severus und versuchte die Situation etwas aufzulockern. Auch er hatte Jennifer für einen Moment lang für ihre Mutter gehalten; allerdings war es nicht so schlimm wie vor ein paar Jahren.

Da hatte Sirius sich einen Scherz mit ihr erlaubt und ihr dieses Pulver ins Essen gemischt, welches die Haarfarbe ändert. Nur wusste er nicht, welche Haarfarbe sie bekommen würde; die war Zufall. Und als Jennifer beim Mittagessen plötzlich rotblonde Haare hatte, waren damals einige verwirrt und erschrocken, vor allem Godric, der in dem Augenblick gerade in den Raum gekommen war.

„Morgen", kam es dreistimmig zurück. Die drei hatten am Tisch Platz genommen, taten es den Erwachsenen gleich und begannen zu frühstücken. „Ihr beiden schaut gut aus", sagte Tom und musterte die Zwillinge. Vor allem Harry hatte ihn überrascht: Er sah genau wie seine Schwester seiner Mutter Lily sehr ähnlich. Nur ein paar Züge hatte er von Severus, aber trotzdem erkannte man ihn noch als Harry Potter. „Vergiss nicht, Jennifer, die Bindung ist heute Abend", erinnerte der Tränkemeister seine Tochter. Diese winkte ab und sagte: „Ich weiß, ich weiß." „Wo wir gerade bei dem Thema sind: Wieso spüre ich ihren Veelacharme nicht?", fragte Draco und sah seinen Patenonkel und baldigen Schwiegervater fragend an. „Weil Jennifer von mir gestern Abend eine Kette bekommen hat, die den Veelacharme abschirmt", erklärte dieser und Jennifer hielt zur Bestätigung die entsprechende Kette hoch. „Ach so, deswegen merke ich nichts." „Wo wir gerade bei Ketten sind. Hier, Harry, dein Blutstein. Trag ihn um den Hals und nimm ihn nicht ab", erklärte Severus seinem Sohn und reichte ihm einen roten, zeigefingergroßen Stein, der an einem schwarzen Lederband hing. Harry nahm ihn entgegen und hängte ihn sich gleich um den Hals: „Danke" und strahlte seinen Vater an; dieser lächelte zurück.

Nach dem Frühstück ging es ans Geschenkeauspacken. Von Narzissa und Lucius bekamen die beiden Schwarzhaarigen noch zusätzliche Kleidung, weil sie bei ihrem Einkauf in der Winkelgasse nur das Nötigste gekauft hatten, jedenfalls für Harry. Von ihren Paten bekamen sie zusätzlich zu den Süßigkeiten noch jede Menge Scherzartikel. Allen Anwesenden war klar, dass sie nun keine ruhige Minute mehr hatten. Jedenfalls ließ der Blick, den die Zwillinge sich zuwarfen, drauf schließen. Von Salazar bekam Jennifer sehr seltene Trankzutaten und Harry eine Menge Bücher über das Brauen von Tränken. Godric schenkte seinem Enkel eine große, massive Holztruhe, auf der Schutzrunen der Dunkelelben eingeschnitzt waren. So eine hatte Jennifer schon vor Jahren bekommen, und Godric war der Meinung, dass Harry auch eine benötigte. Jennifer wiederum bekam von ihrem Großvater leere Kristallphiolen in allen möglichen Formen und Größen.

Ein sehr interessantes Geschenk kam von Tom und Severus. Es war ein schlichtes, silbernes Paar Ohrringe, in Form von Kreuzen, ein Stecker für jeden der Zwillinge. „Wenn ihr getrennt werdet und einer von euch beiden in Schwierigkeiten ist, dann fängt der Ohrring des jeweils anderen an Wärme auszustrahlen. Je wärmer er wird, desto schlimmer geht es dem anderen", erklärte Tom „Wir dachten, ihr, die ihr doch ständig in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten steckt, könntet sie gut gebrauchen." Die beiden Schwarzhaarigen bedankten sich lächelnd und legten jeweils ihren Ohrring auch gleich an, Jennifer am rechten Ohr, Harry am Linken; dieser hatte sich beim Besuch in der Winkelgasse links ein Ohrloch stechen lassen.

Aber das Geschenk, über das sich das Mädchen am meisten freute, kam von Draco. „Hier, das ist für dich. Ich hoffe, er gefällt dir", sagte der Blonde und reichte Jennifer eine kleine Schatulle. „Oh mein Gott", entfuhr es ihr, als sie die Schatulle öffnete und ein wunderschöner silberner Ring zum Vorschein kam. „Er ist wunderschön! Danke!", sagte sie und fiel Draco um den Hals. Dieser lächelte und sagte: „Für die Bindung werden wir Ringe benötigen, an die die Bindungsmale 'geknüpft' werden, und ich dachte, du würdest dich darüber vielleicht freuen. In deinem steht 'In Liebe, Draco' und in meinem 'In Liebe, Jennifer'." Er hielt seine linke Hand hoch, an deren Ringfinger ein gleich aussehender silberner Ring prangte. „Danke!", wiederholte sie noch einmal und steckte sich den Ring ebenfalls an den Ringfinger der linken Hand.

Harry bekam von Draco einen silbernen Schnatz, worüber sich dieser ziemlich freute.

Die Zeit der Bindungszeremonie war schnell gekommen. Sie wurde in kleinem Kreise abgehalten, in einem Ritualraum in Riddle Manor. Seit dem Nachmittag hatten Draco und Harry Jennifer nicht mehr gesehen, da die Schwarzhaarige den Anhänger zum Blockieren der Kräfte nicht mehr tragen durfte, wenn die Zeremonie begann. Auch Severus war nicht mehr aufgetaucht; er befand sich bei seiner Tochter und traf noch letzte Vorbereitungen.

Der Ritualraum leuchtete im Licht vieler Kerzen, und in der Mitte war auf dem Boden ein Runenkreis gezeichnet. Dahinter stand ein Altar, auf dem zwei Athamen lagen. Gegenüber dem Altar standen Sitzbänke, auf denen Salazar, Godric, Tom, Harry und Narzissa saßen. Draco stand mit seinem Vater in dem Kreis vor dem Altar, neben ihnen eine Priesterin. Jennifer und Severus sollten jeden Augenblick eintreffen. Draco war schon recht aufgeregt, und Lucius hatte alle Mühe, ihn zu beruhigen. Der blonde Junge war in ein schwarzes Gewand, bestehen aus Hose und langem Hemd, gekleidet. Darüber trug er einen ebenfalls schwarzen Umhang, alles mit silbernen Stickereien verziert. „Beruhige dich, Draco. Sie kommen doch gleich.", versuchte Lucius seinen Sohn zu beruhigen, doch wollte dies nicht so ganz klappen. „Aber…" „Nichts 'aber', halt endlich still, sie…", wollte Lucius aufbrausen, wurde allerdings vom Öffnen der Tür unterbrochen.

Alle Anwesenden drehten sich Richtung Tür, um zu sehen, wer eingetreten war. Herein kam Severus, neben ihm lief Jennifer, und das Einzige, was Draco durch den Kopf ging, war: „Wunderschön!"

Die Schwarzhaarige trug ein strahlend weißes Kleid, das mit silbernen Fäden durchzogen war. Auch sie trug einen Umhang, der ebenfalls weiß war. Ihre Kleidung bildete einen starken Kontrast zu ihren Haaren, die in sanften Locken ihr Gesicht umrahmten. Draco wäre am liebsten gleich zu ihr gelaufen; allerdings wurde er von seinem Vater zurückgehalten. Der Tränkemeister schritt nun mit seiner Tochter zu den beiden Blonden, und die Priesterin begann mit der Zeremonie, nachdem sich Draco und Jennifer einander gegenübergestellt hatten. Ihre Väter standen hinter ihnen.

„Wir haben uns heute Abend hier versammelt, weil diese beiden jungen Leute den Bund für die Ewigkeit eingehen wollen.", sprach die Priesterin und griff nach der Athame. Sie reichte sie Lucius. Dieser nahm sie entgegen und stellte sich neben seinen Sohn, der nun anfing zu sprechen:

„Ich, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, gelobe dir:

dich zu ehren, dich zu lieben,

dich vor allen Gefahren zu schützen und bis in die Ewigkeit bei dir zu bleiben.

Egal, was auch geschehen mag."

Lucius hob die Athame und schnitt seinem Sohn damit in die linke Handinnenfläche. Anschließend reichte er sie wieder der Priesterin und trat zurück. Nun fing Jennifer an zu sprechen, nachdem ihr Vater die zweite Athame bekam und sich neben sie stellte.

„Ich, Jennifer Lilith Evans, gelobe dir:

dich zu ehren, dich zu lieben,

dir zu vertrauen, dass du mich schützt, und bis in die Ewigkeit bei dir zu bleiben.

Egal, was auch geschehen mag."

Severus schnitt der Schwarzhaarigen ebenfalls in die linke Handinnenfläche, reichte die Athame weiter und trat zurück. Die Priesterin trat vor, nahm jeweils die linken Hände und legte sie übereinander, Jennifers in Dracos Hand, und sprach:

„Versprochen mit Blut, besiegelt mit Blut,

kann niemand dieses Band mehr zerstören,

nicht einmal der Tod."

Kaum hatte sie geendet, schon vermischte sich das Blut der beiden und schlang sich um ihre Hände. Es bildeten sich Linien und verknüpften sich mit den Ringen an den Ringfingern. Als das Bindungsmal fertig gezeichnet war, leuchteten ihre Hände weiß auf und das restliche Blut war verschwunden, genauso wie die Wunden an den Handinnenflächen. Zurück blieb nur ein schwarzes Mal, das sich über die Handaußenfläche bis zum Handgelenkt zog. „Ich darf gratulieren, Sie sind nun offiziell Gefährten", sagte die Priesterin lächelnd. Nach einem kurzen Blick zu Severus, der ihm unauffällig zunickte, zog Draco Jennifer an der Hand zu sich und küsste die sanft auf den Mund. Die Schwarzhaarige erwiderte den Kuss, und für einen kurzen Augenblick vergaß sie alles um sich herum. Nachdem sich ihre Lippen wieder getrennt hatten, strahlten beide übers ganze Gesicht. Das frisch gebundene Paar wandte sich der Priesterin zu, und diese führte sie zum Altar, um die Urkunden zu unterschreiben. Jennifer unterzeichnete gleich mit ihrem neuen Nachnamen; sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass das Mädchen Dracos Nachnamen annahm. Das würde in Hogwarts für einige Verwirrung sorgen, denn von der Bindung würden sie bei den Lehrern kein Wort erwähnen und schon mal gar nicht bei Dumbledore. Nur im Ministerium würde es verzeichnet werden, genau wie ihr Mädchenname, allerdings beides in einer Akte, die unter Verschluss gehalten werden würde. Nach der Unterzeichnung der Urkunden kamen erst einmal die Familienmitglieder und gratulierten den beiden. Anschließend gab es noch eine kleine Feier oder eher ein munteres Beisammensein im engsten Familienkreis. Doch Draco und Jennifer verabschiedeten sich schnell aus der kleinen Gruppe, die sich im Salon zusammengefunden hatte, und verschwanden in Dracos Zimmer.

Jennifer hatte nämlich trotz der Bindung darauf bestanden, dass ihr jetziges Zimmer auch nur ihres blieb, sie aber trotzdem gerne bei Draco im Zimmer schlafen würde. Sie hatte, als der Blonde nach dem Grund gefragt hatte, einfach gesagt: „Auch ich brauche einen Ort, an den ich mich zurückziehen kann und ungestört bin, wenn ich mal Ruhe brauche. Das geht nicht, wenn ich mir mit dir ein Zimmer dauerhaft teile, aber ich komme gerne nachts in dein Zimmer." Ihre Väter hatten schnell verstanden, was Jennifer meinte, und auch Draco. Sie wussten, dass das Mädchen des Öfteren Ruhe um sich herum brauchte, um ihre Gedanken zu klären.

Dass die beiden Jugendlichen so schnell verschwunden waren, nahmen die Erwachsenen mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis, und auch Harry hütete sich, die beiden jetzt zu stören.

Die Tür zum Zimmer des Blonden öffnete sich, und er und Jennifer traten ein. In einen tiefen Kuss verwickelt lotste er sie zielsicher Richtung Bett. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper, während Jennifer ihre in seinem Haar vergrub und es damit ziemlich durcheinander brachte. Doch das war momentan sowohl ihm als auch ihr ziemlich gleichgültig, denn sie waren wirklich anderweitig beschäftigt.

Langsam wanderten seine Hände nach oben und streiften ihr den Umhang von den Schultern. Er fiel zu Boden und wurde nicht weiter beachtet. Seiner folgte nur wenige Sekunden später. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich liebe?", fragte der Blonde zwischen zwei Küssen. Sie sah ihn an und antwortete: „Ja, und ich liebe dich auch." Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Blonden, als er die Worte vernahm. Schnell senkte er seine Lippen wieder auf ihre. Sanft fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und bat um Einlass, den sie ihm sofort gewährte.

Ein Zungenspiel entbrannte, das keiner der beiden zu gewinnen schien. Noch während dieses Spiels fielen die letzten Hüllen der beiden und landeten auf dem Boden. Draco drängte Jennifer weiter ans Bett, und als sie mit den Beinen an die Bettkante stieß, fielen sie gemeinsam auf die weichen Laken…

--

Anmerkung: Ich hoffe, ihr habt genug Fantasie für den Rest. Angenehme Träume!

grinst

Wie immer bitte ich um Kommis…

kekse hinstellt

Abarai


	11. Chapter 11

Rating: P18-Slash

Endlich ist das neue Kapitel da, meine Beta hatte nicht viel Zeit und hatte dann auch noch zwei Seiten vergessen durchzusehen. Aber jetzt geht es ja weiter.

In diesem Kapitel erfahrt ihr welche zweite Animagusgestalt Jennifer noch hat und was Luzifer an dem einen Abend noch von ihr wollte.

Was meine kleine Umfrage betrifft, so habe ich mich entschieden, aus Pansy ein ganz 'normales' Mädchen zu machen. grinst Na gut, 'normal' kann man auch auffassen wie man will. Jedenfalls wird sie nicht die Draci-kreischende, liebeskranke Verrückte, so wie in anderen FFs, sondern sie wird mit unseren Freunden gut klar kommen und natürlich auch befreundet sein. Ich finde nämlich, dass diese FF schon recht dark ist und auch nicht mehr harmloser werden wird, deswegen wollte ich wenigstens etwas 'Licht' drin haben.

Und ganz ehrlich:

**Dont like it, dont read it!**

Herzlichen Dank noch an die fleißigen Kommischreiber und an meine beiden Betaleserinnen Nightsky, die für mich Kapitel 4 bis 9 durchsieht und an Liliom, die die restlichen Kapitel durchguckt!

Aber nun genug geplaudert, es geht weiter mit dem Kapitel:

… Parsel

„…" Reden

Rating: P18-Slash  
Beta: Liliom  
Genre: Lemon, Romantic, Violence, Angst, Drama, Darkfic, Deathfic  
Warnung: AU/OOC, Gewalt, Folter  
Zeit: Post OdP

--

Entdecke deine Fähigkeiten

Die Sonne stand schon hoch über dem Wald von Eldon Lane und bahnte sich in sanften Strahlen den Weg durch die dicken Vorhänge in das Innere des schönen Zimmers. Zwei Personen regten sich leicht in dem großen Bett, als die Strahlen genau auf sie fielen. Leise grummelnd kuschelte sich die Schwarzhaarige näher an ihren blonden Gefährten, der seine Arme schützend um ihre Hüfte geschlungen hatte. Er blinzelte gegen das doch recht grelle Licht an und beugte sich nach vorne. Sanft strich er Jennifer die langen Haare von der Schulter und platzierte zärtliche Küsse auf der Rundung. Von dem Mädchen kam ein genießerisches Schnurren, bevor sie sich in seiner Umarmung etwas drehte und ihre Augen aufschlug. „Guten Morgen", nuschelte sie leise und sah Draco verschlafen an. Der Blonde schmunzelte und wünschte seinerseits seiner Partnerin einen guten Morgen. „Na, gut geschlafen?", fragte er und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ja, schon lange nicht mehr so gut", antwortete sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner nackten Brust. „Das ist schön." Lächelnd setzte er sich ein Stück auf und zog sie mit sich, so dass die Schwarzhaarige zwischen seinen Beinen lag und sich an ihn schmiegte. „Bist eine richtige Schmusekatze, obwohl in der letzten Nacht eher eine Wildkatze." Vorsichtig fuhr er ihr durch ihr wirres Haar. Jennifer sah mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen zu ihm hoch: „Es scheint dir aber auch nicht sonderlich viel ausgemacht zu haben." „Nein, nicht wirklich", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

Noch bevor irgendeiner der beiden etwas sagen konnte, wurde plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen, und ein sehr gut gelaunter, breit grinsender Harry stand im Türrahmen und blickte auf Schwester und Schwager. Letzterer fing sich als erster: „HARRY JAMES POTTER, MACH SOFORT, DASS DU AUS DIESEM ZIMMER VERSCHWINDEST!" Der Angesprochene zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper und sagte, ein Lachen unterdrückend: „Ich soll euch nur Bescheid geben, dass ihr zum Frühstück kommen sollt." „Und da konntest du natürlich nicht anklopfen, bevor du hier reinplatzt, stimmts?!", fragte Draco angesäuert. Doch anstatt Harry antwortete Jennifer ziemlich erheitert: „Nein, konnte er natürlich nicht. Es hätte ja sein können, dass er etwas verpasst." Nach wie vor lachend schlang sie sich eine Decke um den Körper und ging ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Die beiden Jungen sahen ihr verwirrt hinterher. „Was ist den in sie gefahren? Ich hätte schwören können, das sie vor Wut austickt.", fragte Harry verwirrt und starrte nach wie vor auf die nun geschlossene Badezimmertür. „Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung", antwortete Draco und starrte ebenfalls auf die Tür, durch die seine Gefährtin verschwunden war. „Egal, ich geh schon mal." Harry verschwand, noch bevor Draco etwas sagen oder tun konnte. „Na, Klasse", murmelte er vor sich hin und stand nun selbst auf.

Keine halbe Stunde später saßen sie zusammen im Speisesaal und frühstückten. Draco warf seinem Schwager die ganze Zeit über wütende Blicke zu, denn er war immer noch sauer auf Harry, weil dieser einfach ins Zimmer geplatzt war, der Störenfried allerdings fand es nach wie vor sehr amüsant. Genau wie die anderen Anwesenden; diese hatte Harry von seinem 'Vergehen' in Kenntnis gesetzt. Es waren fast alle Familienmitglieder anwesend: Severus, Salazar, Sirius und die Malfoys. Nur Tom, Godric, Regulus und Fenrir nicht da, die letzten beiden nicht, weil sie von Tom einen Auftrag bekommen hatten, Tom selbst und Godric nicht, weil sie etwas Wichtiges erledigen mussten.

Leises Gekichere, dass von Jennifer kam zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf die Schwarzhaarige, und alle wunderten sich, weshalb das Mädchen es amüsant fand, dass Harry ohne zu Klopfen einfach reingeplatzt war. Bei allen anderen wäre sie fuchsteufelswild geworden. Severus fasste sich als erster und sprach seine Tochter an: „Sag mal, Jennifer, wieso findest du diese Situation so lustig?" Noch immer kichernd antwortete sie: „Weiß nicht, ist halt…" Sie stoppte, und ganz plötzlich änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck: Wut trat an die Stelle des Dauerlächelns: „HARRY JAMES POTTER, WIE KONNTEST DU ES WAGEN, EINFACH SON IN DAS ZIMMER ZU PLATZEN, OHNE ANZUKLOPFEN?!" Der so Angebrüllte sah seine Schwester ganz entgeistert an, genau wie die restlichen Anwesenden. Jennifer selbst sah ziemlich verwirrt aus der Wäsche. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, woher diese Wut auf ihren Bruder auf einmal gekommen war, genauso wenig wie vorher die Heiterkeit. „Dad, was zur Hölle ist hier los? Im ersten Augenblick finde ich alles lustig, im nächsten bin ich aus 180", wandte sich das Mädchen an Severus, und diesem kam eine Idee. „Wieso auch nicht, das wäre durchaus möglich", ging es ihm durch dem Kopf, bevor er zu seiner Tochter sagte: „Ich habe da so eine Vermutung. Wenn sie zutrifft, tust du mir echt leid. Blöd, dass Godric nicht da ist." „Was für eine Vermutung?" „Die Fähigkeit der Empathie – du scheinst sie geerbt zu haben", erklärte der Tränkemeister. Die anderen Anwesenden zogen zischend die Luft ein, und auch Jennifer wurde eine Spur bleicher, als sie ohnehin schon war. Sie wusste ganz genau, was dies bedeutete: die Hölle!

Jedenfalls würde es die Hölle werden, wenn sie diese Fähigkeit nicht ganz schnell in den Griff bekam. Schnell hatte sie sich wieder gefangen und stand von ihrem Platz auf. „Entschuldigt mich, ich gehe raus an die frische Luft und 'entdecke' meine restlichen neuen Fähigkeiten". Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie durch die Tür des Speisesaals und richtete ihre Schritte Richtung Eingangshalle.

Im Speisesaal wiederum blickten ihr Harry und Draco leicht verdutzt hinterher. Salazar sah sich das nicht lange mit an und sagte zu den beiden Jungen: „Jetzt geht ihr schon nach, sie müsste im Garten sein. Außerdem schadet es dir, Harry, auch nicht, deine neuen Fähigkeiten kennen zu lernen." Kaum hatte der Gründer geendet, waren die beiden 16-jährigen schon verschwunden und liefen Richtung Eingangshalle, um Jennifer eventuell noch einzuholen.

Diese stand allerdings schon längst in dem großen Garten auf einer Fläche, die nur mit Gras bewachsen war. Sie hatte eine kleine, silberne Pfeife im Mund, die sie gerade ertönen ließ. Ihr linker Arm war in die Höhe gestreckt und leicht gebeugt, von ihrer Hand bis zum Ellenbogen trug sie einen dicken, ledernen Handschuh. Die beiden Jungen waren nur noch knapp zehn Meter von ihr entfernt, als ein Schrei ertönte und etwas auf Jennifer zuflog, um auf ihrem ausgestreckten Arm zu landen. Harry und Draco, die bei dem Schrei leicht erschrocken waren (beide rieben sich die schmerzenden Ohren), gingen weiter auf das Mädchen zu. Je näher sie kamen, desto deutlicher konnten sie erkennen, dass auf Jennifers Arm ein kleiner Buntfalke saß, der sich gerade von ihr streicheln ließ. „Ihr könnt ruhig näher kommen, er beißt nicht", sagte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen. Leicht verblüfft gesellten sie sich zu ihr. „Woher wusstest du, dass wir hinter dir stehen?", fragte Harry und besah sich den Falken. Er war wunderschön und gerade mal knappe 30 cm groß. Außerdem besaß er verdammt scharfe Krallen, wie der Schwarzhaarige beim näheren Betrachten feststellen musste. „Zu einem habe ich euch gehört; mein gehör reicht zwar vielleicht nicht an das eure, weil ich kein Vampir bin, aber immerhin eine Dunkelelbe. Und zum Zweitem wegen euren Emotionen. Als ihr hier ankamt, habt ihr euch erschreckt, das habe ich deutlich gespürt", riss sie ihren Bruder aus seiner Musterung. „Ist das deiner?", fragte Draco und deutete auf den Falken, der sich inzwischen das Gefieder putzte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie antwortete: „Ja, das ist Quentin, mein Buntfalke. Ich habe ihn schon seit fast sieben Jahren. Dad hat ihn mir geschenkt, kurz bevor ich nach Durmstrang ging." „Er ist wunderhübsch", sagte Draco und beobachtete den Falken, wie er sich weiter putzte. „Da kann ich nur zustimmen", sagte Harry, und Jennifer nickte nur lächelnd.

Quentin hatte inzwischen mit der Schönheitspflege aufgehört und sah Jennifer auffordernd an. Diese verstand, hob den Arm höher und ließ Quentin sich abstoßen. Er schoss regelrecht in die Höhe und flog Richtung Wald davon. Die drei Jungendlichen sahen ihm noch einen kurzen Moment hinterher, bevor Jennifer sich ebenfalls Richtung Wald wandte und loslief. „Wohin willst du?", fragten die beiden Jungen gleichzeitig und liefen dem Mädchen hinterher. „In den Wald", gab diese Auskunft. „Und was willst du da?" „Weitere Fähigkeiten entdecken und hoffentlich auch kontrollieren lernen." Sprachs und ging weiter, die Jungen folgten ihr.

Mit schnellen Schritten jagten sie durch den Wald. Die beiden Jungen hatten sie schon längst verloren, aber das war ja auch der Sinn der Sache, schließlich sollten die beiden ja sie finden. Doch bis jetzt blieb deren Suche erfolglos. Die Schwarzhaarige war einfach zu schnell für sie, obwohl auch Harry und Draco durch ihre Vampir-Gene nicht unbedingt zu den langsamen zählten. Aber an die Schnelligkeit einer erwachten Dunkelelbe reichte ihre eigene nicht. Obwohl in punkto Fähigkeiten die beiden Rassen sich eigentlich nicht viel nehmen oder geben dürften. Denn diese waren beinahe gleich, nur die Stärke der Gaben war unterschiedlich. Dunkelelben waren schnell, keine Frage, aber das Gehör und der Geruchssinn eines Vampirs waren besser, wenn auch nicht viel, und was die Augenschärfe betraf, so standen sie ungefähr auf gleicher Stufe.

„Riechst du sie?", fragte Harry seinen Schwager. „Nein, ihr Geruch ist hier im Wald zu gut überdeckt. Kein Wunder, sie riecht ja auch nach einer Mischung aus Wald und Kräutern. Aber auch ein bisschen nach Rosen, nur riecht man das nur, wenn man direkt neben ihr steht", antwortete Draco und sah sich um. Die beiden Jungen standen auf einer großen Lichtung mitten im Wald und waren auf der Suche nach ihrer Begleiterin; nur fanden sie sie nicht. „Na, dann ist es kein Wunder, wenn wir sie nicht finden, vor allem wenn Jennifer auch noch keine Geräusche beim Laufen macht und nicht gefunden werden will. Ich wette, sie steht hier irgendwo genau in unserer Nähe und lacht sich über uns ins Fäustchen", grummelte Harry vor sich hin.

„Wie recht du doch hast, ohne dass du es weißt", ging es Jennifer durch den Kopf. Sie saß vor sich hin grinsend auf einem der Bäume, die auf der Lichtung standen, genau über den beiden Jungen, und fand das Ganze äußerst amüsant. Allerdings spürte sie auch die Genervtheit und Erschöpfung, und auch ein bisschen Sorge konnte die Schwarzhaarige aus den Gefühlen der beiden herausfiltern, was sich schwieriger gestaltete als gedacht. „Mann, wenn ich sie in die Finger bekomme, dann ist sie fällig!", regte sich Draco auf und sah sich weiter um. Jennifers Augen weiteten sich etwas. Mit diesem Gefühl hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Mit allem, aber nicht damit! Wut, damit hätte sie gerechnet, aber nicht mit Dracos Verlangen! Und da war noch etwas: Vorfreude. Aber diese kam nicht von den beiden Jungen, die nun genau unter dem Baum standen, auf dem sie saß. Nein, sie kam von woanders her, die Frage war nur, woher?

„Na? Macht es Euch Spaß, Euren Bruder und Euren Partner in den Wahnsinn zu treiben?"

„ARGH!"

Mit einem lauten Schrei fiel Jennifer rücklings von dem Ast, auf dem sie eben noch gesessen hatte. Harry und Draco, von dem Schrei des Mädchens aufgeschreckt, sahen nach oben. Der Schwarzhaarige hob im Reflex die Arme und fing seine Schwester auf. „Gefunden", grinste er sie an. „Verdammt!", entfuhr es ihr, und sie befreite sich aus seinem Griff. Anschließend wandte sie sich wieder dem Baum zu und fing an zu keifen: „Fenrir, bist du irre, mich so zu erschrecken?!" Der so Gescholtene ließ sich vom Baum auf den Boden fallen und blieb vor der Schwarzhaarigen mit gesenktem Kopf knien. Harry und Draco sahen sich verwirrt an. Keiner der beiden (und, wie es schien, galt dies auch für Jennifer) hatte den Werwolf bemerkt. Dieser fing nun an zu sprechen: „Verzeiht, Mylady, ich nahm an, Ihr hättet mich bemerkt. Aber Ihr wart wohl zu abgelenkt von Euren Begleitern." „Allerdings. Du kannst gehen", presste Jennifer zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Fenrir nickt und verschwand. Harry und Draco, eben noch genervt, fingen nun an zu lachen. Blöd nur, dass sie damit in die 'Schusslinie' Jennifers gerieten. Was gibt es da zu lachen?, zischte sie und brachte damit die beiden Jungen zum Verstummen. Harry sah sie erstaunt an: „Du kannst Parsel?" „Natürlich, oder hast du vergessen, dass Salazar unser Großvater ist? Ich habe diese Gabe auch geerbt, genau wie du und Tom." „Das wusste ich nicht, und wie es aussieht, wusste Draco es auch nicht", sagte Harry grinsend und den Blonden an. „War mir auch nicht bekannt", gab dieser zu. „Lustige Sachen gib…" Sie unterbrach sich selbst, als sie eine neue Flut an Emotionen empfing: Interesse, Liebe, Verlangen, Lust.

Als sie den Blick zwischen den beiden Jungen wechseln ließ, sah sie das anzügliche Grinsen in Dracos Gesicht und wusste sofort, dass es seine Gefühle waren. Langsam machte die Schwarzhaarige ein paar Schritte zurück. „Was ist?", fragte ihr Bruder. Was hatte sie auf einmal? Ein Blick in Dracos Gesicht, und ihm war klar, dass Jennifer von ihrem Gefährten Gefühle empfangen haben musste, die ihr nicht behagten. „Ähm, nichts, schon gut. Ich verschwinde wieder, bin in meinem Zimmer". Kaum hatte sie geendet, war nur noch schwarzer Rauch zu sehen. Zurück ließ sie zwei sehr verwirrte Jungen, die sich achselzuckend anblickten.

„Wo ist Jennifer?", fragte Severus, als Harry und Draco zusammen den Salon betraten. Sie setzten sich auf eines der Sofas, bevor Harry antwortete: „Sie hat sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen und weigert sich, herauszukommen oder uns hineinzulassen." Die Erwachsenen seufzten, so etwas in der Art hatten sie sich schon gedacht.

„Es ist verständlich, dass sie das tut", sagte Godric in den Raum hinein. „Wieso?", fragte Harry und sah seinen Großvater leicht verwirrt an. Dieser seufzte wieder, bevor zu erklären begann: „Jennifer hat die Fähigkeit der Empathie erhalten, ja? Das müssten hier ja alle inzwischen wissen, oder? Gut. Noch kann deine Schwester diese Fähigkeit nicht kontrollieren. Deswegen prasseln alle Gefühle, die von euch ausgehen, unkontrolliert auf sie ein." „Wieso nur unsere und nicht auch dein?" „Weil ich, Draco, im Gegensatz zu euch ebenfalls ein Empath bin und deswegen selbst lernen musste, mich vor den Gefühlen anderer zu schützen. Ich kann diese Fähigkeit kontrollieren. Sie aber nicht. Ich werde ihr morgen früh einen Ring geben, mit dem sie lernt, ihre Fähigkeit immer nur auf eine Person zu fokussieren." „Deswegen hast du heute Morgen gesagt, dass es blöd ist, dass Godric nicht anwesend war, oder, Dad?", fragte Harry an Severus gewandt; dieser nickte: „Genau deswegen. Er hätte ihr gleich helfen können, denn es ist alles andere als lustig, ständig die Gefühle andere im Kopf zu haben, vor allem dann, wenn man sie nicht von den eigenen nicht unterscheiden kann, oder, Ric?" „Allerdings nicht. Es ist manchmal hilfreich, aber manchmal auch grauenvoll. Es ist Segen und Fluch zugleich, genau wie die Unsterblichkeit", sagte der Rotblonde mit leicht abwesendem Blick.

Salazar sah die Veränderung im Blick seines Partners mit Sorge. Sanft schloss er ihn in den Arm und fragte: „Was ist los, Godric? Du wirkst sehr bedrückt." Diese Worte ließen auch die restlichen Anwesenden aufhorchen. Tom sah seinen Vater fragend an. Was war auf einmal mit ihm los?

Leise fing der Gründer an zu sprechen: „Sie mag die Gabe der Empathie erhalten haben, aber die Gabe der Unsterblichkeit blieb ihr verwehrt." Die Augen der anderen Erwachsenen weiteten sich, während Harry und Draco nicht so recht wussten, was sie mit dieser Information anfangen sollten. „Bist du dir sicher?" Der Tränkemeister sah seinen Schwiegervater bittend an. Dieser nickte einfach nur und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Ähm, entschuldigt, wenn ich jetzt etwas Falsches frage, aber was genau ist das Problem, ich verstehe es nicht so ganz?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige zögernd. „Das Problem ist, Harry, dass Jennifer nicht unsterblich ist. Wir alle hier Anwesenden können nicht streben, nicht durch Krankheiten, nicht durch Verletzungen und auch nicht durch zu hohen Blutverlust. Einen Sturz aus zum Beispiel zehn Metern Höhe würden wir überleben. Es gibt nur eine Sache, die uns tötet. Aber bei Jennifer reicht eine Lungenentzündung, um sie umzubringen. Wir altern ab einem bestimmten Alter nicht mehr, dass ist allerdings individuell unterschiedlich, aber Jennifer wird altern und sterben", erklärte Tom, und Harry verstand das Problem oder eher das Schicksal, das seine Schwester heimsuchen würde.

Sie würde sterben, während er selbst, seine Eltern und Großeltern und auch die Malfoys weiterleben würden. Der Blonde hatte sich bisher aus dem Gespräch herausgehalten, aber auch ihn schmerzte die Erkenntnis. Seine Gefährtin würde irgendwann sterben, und er konnte es nicht verhindern. Er konnte nur dafür sorgen, dass ihr nichts geschah und sie so lange wie möglich lebte. „Wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass Jennifer nicht diese Gabe hat?", fragte Draco den Gründer. Dieser sah wieder auf und sagte: „Ihre Augen. Bei Dunkelelben liegt ein feiner, silberner Ring um die Pupille. Er zeigt an, ob die Elben mit der Unsterblichkeit gesegnet sind oder nicht. Wenn du mir richtig in die Augen siehst, dann merkst du es. Jennifer fehlt dieser Ring." Draco tat, wie ihm gesagt, und tatsächlich: Um die Pupille zog sich ein feiner, silberner Ring.

Danach war erst einmal Stille im Raum. Niemand sagte etwas. Diese Nachricht mussten aller erst einmal verarbeiten.

Tränen, einsame Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Sie waren Ausdruck des Schmerzes derer, die in dem Raum saßen und sich über die Schwarzhaarige unterhielten, sie alles gehört hatte und mitfühlte, was sie anderen empfanden.

Jennifer stand mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt neben der Tür des Salons.

Wie automatisch griff sie mit der linken Hand nach ihrem rechten Handgelenk und fuhr sanft darüber. Sie hatte ihren Preis gezahlt, und sie würde es jederzeit wieder tun.

_-Flashback-_

_Ja, sie war gemein gewesen, als sie eben einfach so ohne Vorwarnung vom Turm gesprungen war. Ihr Bruder musste einen ganz schönen Schrecken bekommen haben, so wie er nach ihr gerufen hatte. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass Salazar ihn beruhigen würde._

_Denn viel wichtiger war jetzt, zu Luzifer zu fliegen, um zu erfahren, was er von ihr wollte, auch wenn sie es sich schon denken konnte._

_Der Vertrag. Um ihn ging es, da war sich Jennifer ganz sicher. Er wollte ihn einlösen._

_Geschwind verließ sie den Wald und flog in Gestalt einer Krähe über die Kronen der Bäume auf das Dorf zu. Dort war es ruhig, und keiner der Bewohner war zu solch später Zeit noch unterwegs. Überall war es dunkel, sogar die Straßenlaternen waren schon gelöscht._

_Ihr Ziel war aber nicht das Dorf, sondern der Friedhof dahinter, genauer, die Kirche, die an den Friedhof grenzte. Auch hier war alles dunkel, nur der Mond strahlte und beleuchtete die Kirche, auf deren Dach ein junger Mann stand und ihr entgegensah. Schnell flog sie auf ihn zu, und noch während sie landete, verwandelte sie sich zurück. Geschickt kam sie neben Luzifer zum Stehen und sah ihn von der Seite mit ihren smaragdfarbenen Augen an. „Was gibts?", fragte sie und ließ Luzifer keine Sekunde aus den Augen. „Der Vertrag", antwortete der Weißhaarige nur. Jennifer seufzte: „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Du weißt also, was du haben willst?" „Ja." „ich nehme an, dass es kein einfacher Preis ist, oder?" Jennifer lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Dach der Kirche. „Das nimmst du richtig an. Es ist kein einfacher Preis, dafür ist dein Gefallen zu groß gewesen", erklärte Luzifer und drehte sich zu ihr um. Jennifer nickte und sah ihn an. „Was willst du?", fragte sie, wandte ihren Blick aber nicht von seinem Gesicht ab. Eher im Gegenteil, sie sah ihm mit festen Blick entgegen. Langsam hob Luzifer seine rechte Hand, an der das Zeichen des Vertrags zu finden war, und hielt sie ihr entgegen. Die Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass sie nur einzuschlagen brauchte, und der Vertrag war beendet._

„_Ich will deine Unsterblichkeit. Du verzichtest auf sie, und deine Schuld ist getilgt." Jennifer hatte schon mit so etwas gerechnet. Sie zögerte keine Sekunde und schlug mit den Worten „Einverstanden" ein. Kurz flammten ihre Hände auf, und als die Flammen verschwunden waren, waren auch die Zeichen des Vertrags verblasst. Sie lösten ihre Hände wieder. _

_Jennifer warf Luzifer einen letzten Blick zu: „ich hoffe, du bist jetzt zufrieden." Und sprang vom Dach._

_-Flashback end-_

Die Schwarzhaarige stieß sich von der Wand ab, wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und verschwand im schwarzen Rauch.

--

So, das wars auch schon wieder.

Da hat sich Luzifer einen hohen Preis ausgesucht, aber wie heißt es so schön:

Ein Leben für ein anderes

Vielleicht freut es euch auch zu hören, dass meine Storyline, ebenso die Titel, für die Kapitel 13 bis 19 schon fertig sind und ich mich nur noch ans schreiben setzten muss. Für Kapitel danach sind auch schon massig Ideen vorhanden, nur muss ich die erst einmal in die richtige Reinfolge bringen.

Das nächste Kapitel gibt es dann nächsten Monat, ihr könnt euch schon einmal auf ein Zusammentreffen mit Blaise und Pansy freuen.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt:

Von verunglückten Zaubertränken, Brüdern und hormongesteuerten Teenagern

Abarai


	12. Chapter 12

Rating: P18-Slash

Irgendwie bin ich von den Leuten hier bei Animexx enttäuscht. Keinen einzigen Kommentar bei den letzten zwei Kapiteln. Wenn ich weiterhin kein Feedback bekomme, dass mir sagt, dass noch Leute meine FF lesen, werde ich sie hier einstellen.

Was Fanfiction.de betrifft, bin ich etwas glücklicher und danke den Usern:

Sunagirl Tayuya

dianka

Von euch habe ich einen Kommi zu dem letzten Kapitel bekommen.

Thanks!

Für den Falls, dass ihr das letzte Kapitel nicht mitbekommen habt, rate ich euch:

Lest es!

Ich hatte bei FF.de an einem Tag ein kleines Chaos veranstaltet und hab keine Ahnung, ob alle das Kapitel gelesen haben.

Aber jetzt wünsche ich viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel:

Rating: P18-Slash  
Beta: Liliom  
Genre: Lemon, Romantic, Violence, Angst, Drama, Darkfic, Deathfic  
Warnung: AU/OOC, Gewalt, Folter  
Zeit: Post OdP

--

Von verunglückten Zaubertränken, Brüdern und hormongesteuerten Teenagern

„HARRY JAMES POTTER, DU VOLLIDIOT! WIE HAST DU ES NUR FERTIG GEBRACHT, AUSGERECHNET DIESEN ZAUBERTRANK IN DIE LUFT ZU JAGEN?!", hallte eine schöne, melodische Stimme durch das Manor, die normalerweise ruhig und auch beherrscht, aber vor allem weiblich war. Dem Geschrei folgte das sehr laute Knallen einer Tür, um genau zu sein: der Bibliothekstür.

Ein zierlicher 16-jähriger hatte sie hinter sich zugeschlagen. Er hatte hüftlanges, leicht gewelltes, schwarzes Haar, das ihm offen über den Rücken fiel und sein hübsches Gesicht perfekt betonte. Seine schwarze Kleidung legte sich wie eine zweite Haut an seinen Körper. Nur eine Sache störte das Bild des attraktiven Jungen: seine vor Wut funkelnden smaragdgrünen Augen.

Mit wehendem Haar und zwei kleinen Phiolen in der Hand stürmte er durch den Gang. Er hatte ein klare Ziel: den Familienkorridor. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte den Gang, der zur Bibliothek führte, noch nicht einmal verlassen, da kamen auch schon Severus, Tom und Salazar um die Ecke gerauscht. Alle drei waren von dem Geschrei angelockt worden. Zielsicher schritten sie auf den Jungen zu. Dieser war stehen geblieben, als er die Erwachsenen auf sich zulaufen sah. Vor ihm blieben sie stehen und sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. Severus fasste sich als erster wieder und fragte: „Harry, was ist passiert? Wolltest du nicht mit Jennifer Zaubertränke lernen?" Angesprochener verdrehe die Augen und antwortete übel gelaunt: „Ich war ja in der Bibliothek und habe mit i ihm /i gelernt, aber dein Sohn hat es geschafft, einen Trank in die Luft zu jagen, den er zehn Minuten vorher noch problemlos brauen konnte. Das Ergebnis siehst du ja." Mit ausladender Geste deutete er auf seinen Körper. Die Augen der Anwesenden weiteten sich eine Spur. „Jennifer?", fragte Salazar zaghaft. „Eben jene", grummelte sie. A/N: Auch wenn ich 'sie' schreibe, steckt sie in einem Jungenkörper! „Wie ist das passiert?", fragte Tom, nachdem er seine Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte. „Ich sagte doch schon, Harry hat seinen Trank in die Luft gejagt. Ich wurde getroffen, und das ist das Ergebnis." „Und wo ist Harry?" „In der Bibliothek und räumt auf." „Ich hoffe sehr, das du eine Probe von dem Trank hast, damit wir den Gegentrank brauen können, wenn es einen gibt." Severus sah seine Tochter ernst an. Diese schnaubte: „Für was für einen Anfänger haltet ihr mich eigentlich? Natürlich habe ich Proben genommen, und es gibt einen Gegentrank." Sie warf Salazar eine Phiole zu, die er geschickt auffing. „Dann werde ich mich gleich dransetzen, ihn zu brauen", sagte der Gründer und verschwand in Richtung seines Labors. „Was hast du mit der anderen Phiole vor?" „Genauer untersuchen", antwortete Jennifer und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Sie ließ die Phiole gerade in die Hosentasche gleiten, als um die Ecke ein blonder Haarschopf kam, der ohne jeden Zweifel zu Draco gehörte. Er erblickte Tom, Severus und Jennifer/Harry und kam auf sie zu. „Hey, was machst du denn hier? Wolltest du nicht zusammen mit Jenny Zaubertränke üben?", fragte er und blieb vor ihnen stehen. Noch vor einer Antwort runzelte Draco die Stirn und schnupperte ein bisschen in der Luft. „Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert, und wieso riechst du so wie…? Jennifer, bist du das?" Die Angesprochene nickte nur. „Oh, Mann, wie ist denn das passiert? Nein, warte, lass mich raten: Harry hat seinen Trank hochgejagt, stimmts?" Kaum hatte der Blonde geendet und Jennifer genickt, schon kam der eben Genannte aus der Bibliothek gestürmt: „Jenny, es tut mir leid, ehrlich! Es war wirklich keine Absicht." „Schon gut, ich werde es überleben, aber wenn mich noch einmal einer 'Harry' nennt, lauf ich Amok." Die beiden Erwachsenen sahen dem Schauspiel belustigt zu, bis Severus fragte: „Du weißt aber schon, dass die Wirkung anhält, bis du den Gegentrank hast und dieser zirka zwei Tage braucht, um gebraut zu werden?" „türlich. Mann, ihr müsst mich echt für einen Amateur halten. Dad, ihr habt mich selbst unterrichtet, vertraut aber meinem Wissen und meinen Fähigkeiten nicht, ihr solltet euch schämen!" „Wir vertrauen dir doch, Jennifer, wir wollen nur sichergehen", sprach Tom beruhigend. „Ist okay. Ich gehe in mein Zimmer, ich muss irgendwelche Klamotten finden, die vernünftig passen und nicht ein paar Nummern zu klein sind."

Nun ließ Draco das erste Mal seinen Blick über seinen momentanen 'Gefährten' schweifen. Er zog zischend die Luft ein. Verdammt, in diesem Körper und mit diesen Klamotten sah Jennifer verboten heiß aus. Draco fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er nicht doch an Jungs interessiert war oder zumindestens an Jennifer, wenn sie diese Gestalt innehatte. Zu gerne würde er es testen. „Als Mädchen ist sie ja schon attraktiv, aber als Junge…omg!", ging es dem Blonden durch den Kopf, und er merkte, wie ihm langsam aber sicher sichtlich heißer wurde. Aber er war nicht der einzige, der es merkte. Jennifer hob den Blick und sah Draco an. Von dem Blonden empfing sie sehr eindeutige Gefühle, die ihr überhaupt nicht gefielen, solange sie in diesem Körper steckte.

Erregung, Verlangen, Lust, Liebe, Interesse, und dies war nur ein kleiner Teil der Emotionen, die Jennifer spürte; doch es reichte, um sie eine Spur blasser werden zu lassen. Dies entging den Erwachsenen nicht, und so fragte Tom: „Jennifer, ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst so blass aus." Jenny reagierte nicht, ihr Blick war noch fest auf Draco fixiert, dessen Blick weiter über den Körper seines 'Gefährten' wanderte. Severus folgte ihrem Blick, und ihm schwante Übles, denn noch hatte Jennifer ihre empathischen Fähigkeiten nicht unter Kontrolle, und da half der Ring, den Godric ihr gegeben hatte, auch nicht sonderlich viel weiter. Denn um ihn zu nutzen, brauchte man auch wenigstens etwas Kontrolle über seine Fähigkeiten. „Jennifer?", fragte der Tränkemeister und riss sie so von der Beobachtung Dracos los. „Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte sie mit leicht zittriger Stimme und eilte schnell an ihren Vätern, Harry und Draco vorbei, um ihr Zimmer aufzusuchen. Tom und Severus sahen ihr kurz hinterher, bevor sich Severus an Draco wandte: „Kann es sein, dass dich der Anblick meines 'Sohnes' nicht kalt gelassen hat?" Harry musste sich bei der Frage seines Vaters ernsthaft zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen; stattdessen zuckten seine Schultern nur verdächtig. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste ganz genau, wieso sein 'Bruder' so schnell verschwunden war. Harry selbst konnte die Gefühle des Blonden zwar nicht spüren, aber trotzdem roch er dessen Erregung. „Ähm, ich…", stotterte der Blonde; er hatte den Abgang seines 'Partners' nicht so wirklich mitbekommen. Severus fing an zu grinsen, ebenso Tom. „Ich deute das mal als 'ja'." Harry klopfte dem stotternden Draco auf die linke Schulter und sagte: „komm, wir gucken mal, was mein 'Bruder' macht." Auch jetzt fiel es Harry schwer sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, sodass sein Gesicht ein überdimensionales Grinsen zierte.

Besagter 'Bruder' war eiligst in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und hatte die Tür hinter sich zugeknallt. Es war ein sehr großer Raum, ausgelegt mit einem schönen, flauschigen, weißen Teppich. Die Front gegenüber der Tür bestand fast nur aus zimmerdeckenhohen Fenstern, durch die die Sonne den Raum ungehindert durchfluten konnte. Neben den Fenstern hingen dunkelgrüne Gardinen. Es gab auch eine Tür, die nach draußen auf einen Balkon führte. Die Wände waren, bis auf eine, ausnahmslos in Weiß gehalten, nur die eine hinter dem Bett war dunkelblau. An allen Wänden hingen Photographien in unterschiedlicher Form und Größe.

Die meisten zeigten Severus, Tom, Salazar und Godric in verschiedenen Situationen. Auf einigen war Jennifer auch selbst mit ebengenannten oder mit ihren Paten oder Fenrir zu sehen; dazwischen hingen Landschaftsphotographien. Vor dem Kamin stand eine kleine, aber gemütliche Sitzecke, bestehend aus einem Sofa, zwei Sesseln und einem flachen Glastisch. Die Sitzgelegenheiten waren in einem dunklen Grün mit silbernen Ornamenten gehalten. An den anderen Wänden verteilt standen noch ein Schreibtisch, ein paar Regale und ein großer Kleiderschrank, alle aus dunklem Holz. Neben diesem hing ein mannshoher Spiegel an der Wand, gefasst in einen silbernen Rahmen. Eine weitere Tür führte ins Bad. Jennifer lief auf den Kleiderschrank zu, öffnete ihn und griff nach ein paar Klamotten, die etwas größer waren als die, die sie jetzt trug. Die anderen Klamotten landeten im Wäschekorb. Nun trug Jennifer eine trotz allem anliegende schwarze Nietenhose und ein ebenso schwarzes T-Shirt, das, wie sie leider feststellen musste, auch recht knapp saß. Schnaubend und Kopfschüttelnd trat sie vor den Spiegel, sah sich kurz an und schritt dann einfach hindurch. „So ein Idiot, wie kann man nur einen solch leichten Trank verhunzen? Wirklich, und ich muss drunter leiden, aber warts ab. Rache ist süß", grummelte sie vor sich hin, und bald zierte ein gefährliches Lächeln ihr Gesicht. Zügig ging sie auf ein Regal mit lauter Phiolen zu und schnappte sich zielsicher eine kleine mit klarem, durchsichtigem Inhalt. Das würde ein ziemlicher Spaß werden. Sie ließ die kleine Flasche in die Hosentasche gleiten, holte de andere heraus und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Der Tisch war aus massiven Holz und schon recht alt; allerdings passte er perfekt zu der restlichen Einrichtung des Raums. Er war fast so groß wie Jennifers Zimmer, sah allerdings eher aus wie eine Mischung aus Tränkelabor und Bibliothek. Der Boden war mit dunkeln Dielen verkleidet, die Wände sahen aus wie Kerkerwände, nur nicht ganz so moderig. Überall standen Bücherregale, und auch ein großer Schreibtisch war zu finden. Dieser war überhäuft mit Pergamenten, Tintenfässern, Federkielen und Heften. Auf einem anderen Tisch stand ein großer Kessel und es gab auch eine Feuerstelle in dem Raum. Allerdings fand sich auch ein dunkles Sofa in dem Raum. Neben der Feuerstelle stand ein sehr großes Regal mit Kellen, Messern, Schneidebrettern, Schalen und Mörsern.

Jennifer streckte sich; dieser Körper war ziemlich unbequem. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf dem Sofa nieder und streckte sich aus. Noch einmal ließ sie sich die empfangenen Gefühle ihres Partners durch den Kopf gehen. Sie wusste ganz genau, worauf das hinauslaufen würde. Draco hatte deutliches Interesse an ihr und ihrer jetzigen Situation gezeigt, und es graute ihr davor. Im Prinzip hatte die Schwarzhaarige absolut nichts dagegen, wenn sie und Draco auf Tuchfühlung gingen, eher im Gegenteil. Doch so, in dem Körper eines Jungen, war das ihrer Meinung nach was ganz Anderes. Mit gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehungen hatte sie keine Probleme, sie war da sehr offen, das war auch klar. Man sah es ja an ihrem Vater, Tom, Harry und ihren Großvätern. Aber Draco selbst hatte ja gesagt, er sei hetero, nur seinem jetzigen Interesse nach zu urteilen, war er doch ziemlich neugierig darauf, es anders zu testen und zwar mit ihr selbst. Angst. So konnte man ihre eigenen momentanen Gefühle definieren. Sie wurde in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als sie die Tür ihres Zimmers zuschlagen hörte. Gespannt lauschte sie und hörte die Stimmen von Harry und Draco. Wie zur Hölle waren die beiden hier herein gekommen?! Ach, stimmt ja. Sie selbst hatte ihnen die Erlaubnis erteilt, was hatte sie da nur geritten? Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie daran dachte, wie die beiden Jungen gestaunt hatten, als sie das Zimmer der Schwarzhaarigen das erste Mal betreten durften. Ihnen wären fast die Augen ausgefallen, obwohl sie noch nicht alles gesehen hatten. Aber jetzt sollte sie lieber wieder hinübergehen, bevor die beiden noch zu neugierig wurden und sich zu gründlich umsahen. Also erhob sie sich und ging wieder durch den Spiegel.

Auf der anderen Seite fand sie sich direkt ihrem Bruder gegenüber, der sie ziemlich erschrocken ansah. „Wo zur Hölle kommst du denn her?!", fragte er und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Aus meinem Labor." „Labor?", wiederholte der Blonde und kam zu ihnen, während er interessiert den Spiegel betrachtete. „Ja, Labor. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich ein eigenes habe, und ich habe ja nicht behauptet, dass es im Kerker ist", antwortete sie grinsend. Harry widmete sich nun auch dem seltsamen Spiegel, streckte die Hand danach aus und berührte ihn, doch nichts geschah; er stieß nur auf Widerstand. Ein Blick zu seinem Schwager verriet ihm, das es diesem genauso ging. „Was ist das für ein Spiegel?" Der Blonde sah Jennifer fragend an: „Ist es eine Illusion, wie mein Gleis 9 /?" Jennifer schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, es ist keine Illusion wie beim Gleis. Es ist ein ganz normaler Spiegel, den ich mit einem Zauberspruch der Elben versehen habe. Allerdings ist Blutmagie mit eingeknüpft, sodass nur ich und die Personen, die mit eingebunden sind, eintreten können. Ähnlich wie bei meinem Zimmer. Nur seid ihr hierbei nicht mit eingebunden, und ich werde euch auch nicht mit einbinden." „WAS?! Wieso nicht?!", kam es unisono von den beiden Jungen. „Weil ich niemanden in mein Labor lasse außer Dad und Salazar, denn bei den beiden weiß ich, dass sie keinen Unsinn mit meinen Tränken anstellen und mir keine Unordnung in meine Unterlagen bringen." „Das ist fies…", schmollte ihr Bruder, sodass die Schwarzhaarige anfing zu lachen. „Ist es nicht. Man sieht ja, was dabei herauskommt, wenn du Tränke braust", sagte Draco und deutete auf Jennifers Körper, „Aber dass du mich nicht mit reinlässt, ist gemein." „Ich überleg es mir noch." „Jaja, hackt nur weiter auf mir rum", meckerte Harry Draco an, und schon waren beide in ihrem Element und motzten sich gegenseitig voll. Jennifer verdrehte die Augen, ließ mit einer Handbewegung die Tür auffliegen und schob die beiden Streithähne mit sanfter Gewalt aus ihrem Zimmer. Die beiden Jungen bekamen davon nicht viel mit. So standen sie nun streitend auf dem Gang, während Jennifer selbst die Tür ihres Zimmers schloss und sich auf leisen Sohlen davonschlich.

Kopfschüttelnd lief die Schwarzhaarige durch die Gänge. „Das gibt es doch nicht, jetzt streiten sie sich wegen so einer Kleinigkeit", fluchte sie leise vor sich hin. Seufzend zog sie sich ein Haargummi vom Handgelenk und band sich mit schnellen Handgriffen die Haare zu einem hohen Zopf am Hinterkopf zusammen.

An der Treppe zur Eingangshalle blieb sie stehen und blickte hinunter. Dort standen zwei Personen, ein Mädchen und ein Junge. Jennifer schätzte sie auf ihr eigenes Alter. Das Mädchen war kleiner als er und auch etwas kleiner als Jennifer. Ihre schulterlangen, dunkelbraunen Haare fielen ihr locker auf die Schultern. Sie trug einen schwarzen, knielangen Faltenrock und ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt, passend dazu dunkle Sandalen. Zusammen mit ihren braunen Augen ergab es ein schönes Bild, vor allem, weil sie eine gut proportionierte Figur hatte. Der Junge hingegen hatte goldblonde, leicht gelockte Haare und blaue Augen. Er trug eine schlichte dunkelblaue Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt. Sein Teint war minimal gebräunt, und Jennifer war sich sicher, dass sie im Vergleich zu ihm auf jeden Fall blasser war.

Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie der Kopf des Jungen herumfuhr, seine Nase leicht zuckte und er plötzlich auf sie zurannte. Sie bemerkte ihn erst, als er schon hinter ihr stand und nach ihren Handgelenken griff. Mit sanfter Gewalt presste er sie an sich und näherte seinen Mund ihrem Ohr: „Wen haben wir denn da? Einen kleinen Veela. Sag an, kleiner Veela, weshalb riechst du wie die Person, die mir so am Herzen liegt, und außerdem noch nach meinem besten Freund? Kennst du die beiden etwa? Was ist los kleiner Veela, weshalb antwortest du mir nicht?" Vorsichtig strich er mit den Fingern über ihre Hände, hielt sie aber trotzdem noch fest. Unbewusst fuhr er über die Maserung an Jennifers linker Hand, ohne sie zu bemerken. Die Schwarzhaarige selbst war ziemlich erschrocken, als der Blonde auf einmal hinter ihr stand und sie so festhielt. Zudem spürte sie seine Gefühle durch ihren Körper jagen: Neugierde, weshalb sie nach deinen Bekannten roch, und Erregung, weil er ihr so nah war.

Abrupt hielt er inne und fasste sich ans Ohr. Wärme strömte aus dem Ohrring. Draco sah den Schwarzhaarigen irritiert an. Weshalb hörte dieser auf einmal auf und fasste sich ans Ohr? Plötzlich weiteten seine Augen sich eine Spur. Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen vor den Augen: Es stimmte etwas nicht mit Jennifer!

Harrys nächste Sätze bestätigten seine Befürchtung: „Wir müssen zu Jennifer, irgendetwas stimmt nicht, der Ohrring ist warm geworden." Draco nickte, und zusammen mit Harry stürmte er in die Richtung, in die Jennifer zuvor verschwunden war.

Am Gang, der zur Treppe hinunter und in die Eingangshalle führte, blieb Draco abrupt stehen, sodass auch Harry anhielt. „Was ist, Draco?", fragte er seinen Schwager. Dieser antwortete nicht, zu sehr war er von dem Geruch verwirrt. Was hatten sie hier verloren? Verwirrt ging er mit Harry auf den Fersen weiter um die Ecke, nur um erneut stehen zu bleiben und loszudonnern:

„BLAISE DEVON ZABINI; WAS DENKST DU, DASS DU DA TUST?!"

Bewegung kam in den Angeschrienen, er ließ Jennifer los und drehte sich zu den eben angekommenen Jungs um. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Hallo, Draco, wie geht es dir?", fragte Blaise und ging auf seinen besten Freund zu. Hinter ihm hatte auch die Braunhaarige aufgehorcht und lief nun die Treppe hoch auf Draco zu: „Draco, schön, dich zu sehn!" Sie lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn, während Blaise ihm mit einem inzwischen anzüglichen Grinsen auf die Schulter klopfte. „Was denn, ist das etwa dein süßer, kleiner Veela?", fragte Blaise unschuldig und deutete auf Jennifer, die sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte und sich zu ihnen umdrehte. Harry fing bei Blaises Frage an zu husten, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, was ihm Blaises volle Aufmerksamkeit einbrachte, aber auch die der Braunhaarigen. Beide Augenpaare weiteten sich eine Spur, und Blaises Nase zuckte zum wiederholtem Male.

„POTTER?", fragten er und das Mädchen wie aus einem Munde, was ihnen ein dreifaches Kopfschütteln einbrachte. „Snape", antworteten die drei und grinsten bei den verdutzten Gesichtern. „Snape? Seit wann hat Snape einen Sohn?", fragte Blaise verdattert, was ihm wieder ein dreifaches Kopfschütteln einbrachte. „Seit nun schon 16 Jahren, und er hat nicht nur einen Sohn, sondern auch eine Tochter", antwortete Jennifer. „Tochter?" „Zwillinge, um genau zu sein, wobei ich der ältere von uns beiden bin", erklärte Harry und grinste währenddessen an Blaise vorbei Jennifer an, die ihn nur still anfunkelte. Draco gab Harry einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und wandte sich anschließend an seine Freunde, Harrys Proteste wegen des Schlags ignorierend: „Was mein missratener Schwager versucht dir zu erklären, ist folgendes: Harry ist kein und war auch nie ein Potter. Severus ist sein und Jennifers (er deutete auf sie) Vater, die beiden sind Zwillinge. Das Ganze habe ich erst vor knapp zwei Wochen erfahren, als ich hier ankam. Kurz darauf hat Jennifer Harry hier angeschleppt und ihm ebenfalls alles erklärt." Blaise und das Mädchen waren Dracos deuten der Hand mit den Augen gefolgt und starrten nun beide Jennifer an, sie ja noch immer im Körper eines Jungen steckte. „Ähm…Dray, ich will dir ja nicht deine Hoffnungen nehmen, aber das ist kein Mädchen", wandte sich Blaise wieder an den Blonden „Und was meinst du mit Schwager?" „Er meint damit meinen Idioten von Bruder, der heute Morgen einen Zaubertrank in die Luft gejagt hat, durch den ich nun für die nächsten zwei Tage aussehe wie ein Junge. Ich hoffe, damit ist alles geklärt. Ihr seid, nehme ich an, Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson, oder? Dad hatte euch schon angekündigt", erklärte Jennifer und trat nun zu ihnen. „Ja, sind wir. Und euer Vater ist wirklich Snape? Ich meine, dass ihr beiden verwandt sein müsst, so ähnlich wie ihr euch seht, da besteht kein Zweifel", fragte Pansy, an die Zwillinge gewandt, und musterte sie misstrauisch. Die beiden seufzten kurz, sahen sich an und nickten sich zu, bevor sie sich beide umdrehten und die Haare aus ihrem Nacken nahmen. Zu Vorschein kamen zwei identische nur wenige Zentimeter große, schwarze Symbole, die am Ansatz des Haares zu finden waren. Es war das Familienzeichen der Snapes, das jedes Familienmitglied besaß. Allerdings waren auch noch Teilornamente der Familie Riddle integriert. (Hier ein Link zu der FF auf Animexx, dort findet ihr sowohl die Bilder der Personen, als auch das des Familienzeichens: animexx./fanfiction/autor/315440/176605/ ) Blaise und Pansy waren überrascht, dass diese beiden mit dem Lord verwandt waren, denn nichts anderes bedeutete das Zeichen. Andererseits: Snape und der Lord waren gebunden, das wussten alles Mitglieder des Inneren Kreises und deren Familien. Vor allem trugen sie selbst auch Familienzeichen, nur halt die ihrer Sippen. Die Zwillinge drehten sich wieder um und fragten wie aus einem Munde: „Und glaubt ihr uns jetzt?" Blaise und Pansy nickten. Ersterer wandte sich aber schnell wieder an seinen besten Freund: „Ich hatte recht, du bist ihr Mate." Er grinste breit, was dazu führte, dass sowohl Draco als auch Pansy die Augen verdrehten. „Ist der immer so?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige ihren Gefährten, der wild schnaubte: „Er ist sonst noch viel schlimmer als jetzt." „Das sind echt großartige Aussichten", stellte sie nüchtern fest, was Pansy zum Lachen brachte. „Ich glaube, wir sollten noch einmal von vorne anfangen, und das betrifft nicht nur dich (er zeigte auf Jennifer), sondern auch dich (er deutete auf Harry). Also, ich bin Blaise Zabini", sagte Blaise und hielt zuerst Jennifer die Hand hin. Diese ergriff sich und sagte grinsend: „Jennifer Malfoy geb. Snape, freut mich, mehr oder weniger ebenfalls." „Hey!", motzte Blaise gespielt empört, während er ihre Hand wieder losließ. Jennifer lachte aber nur und schielte anschließend zu ihrem Bruder, der versuchte, Blaise unauffällig zu mustern, und dabei sehr eindeutige Gefühle aussandte: Liebe, Zuneigung und Verlangen waren nur drei von sehr vielen Gefühlen, die durch Jennifers Körper jagten. Blaise folgte ihrem Blick, woraufhin Harry ertappt wegsah. Das brachte wiederum alle anderen zum Lachen und Blaise hielt nun ihm seine Hand vor die Nase. „Blaise, freut mich", sagte er und grinste. Harry nahm die Hand. „Mich ebenfalls."

Jennifer wandte sich mit leicht rot angelaufenen Wangen ab und hustete unterdrückt, was ihr die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden einbrachte. „Was hast du, Jenny?", fragte Draco besorgt und ging zu seiner Gefährtin. Diese blickte nur kurz, mit immer noch roten Wangen, von Blaise zu Harry und wieder zurück, aber es reichte, um Draco verstehen zu lassen. Da hatte wohl jemand ziemlich deutliche Gefühle ausgesendet. „Was ist?", meldete sich eine verwirrte Pansy zu Wort. „Jennifer ist eine Empathin", erklärte der Blonde grinsend, worauf sich sowohl Harrys als auch Blaises Augen eine Spur weiteten und sie sich schnell wieder losließen. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen, schalt sich Harry in Gedanken. „Du bist wirklich eine Empathin? Cool!", sagte Pansy und war total aus dem Häuschen. Jennifer lächelte leicht gequält. „Nicht so cool, wie du vermutest. Manchmal ist es die Hölle, vor allem, wenn du wie ich zu manchen Zeitpunkten die eigenen Gefühle nicht von denen der anderen unterscheiden kannst. Ist aber jetzt auch egal. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Pansy", sagte die Schwarzhaarige und hielt Pansy die Hand hin, welche sie sofort annahm. Harry winkte sie kurz, weil dieser noch immer ziemlich beschäftigt damit war, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Wollen wir nicht lieber woanders hingehen, anstatt hier blöd rumzustehen?", fragte Draco in die Runde. Harry sah ihn mit leicht geröteten Wangen dankbar an, dafür dass er für Ablenkung gesorgt hatte. „Und wohin?" „Bibliothek, da laufen wir wenigstens niemandem über den Weg, vor allem nicht Sirius oder Regulus." Harry sah seine Schwester entgeistert an und fragte: „Was hast du gegen die beiden? Vor ein paar Tagen kamst du mit Sirius noch gut klar." Jennifer verdrehte die Augen, als sie antwortete: „ich habe nichts gegen die beiden, nur etwas gegen ihre blöden Kommentare, die ich dank dir voll abbekommen werde." „Na komm, so schlimm ist es doch nicht, als Junge durch die Gegend zu laufen." „Sagst du, Harry. Was würdest du dazu sagen, wenn ich dir mal eben das Aussehen eines Mädchens verpassen würde? Fändest du es dann immer noch 'nicht so schlimm'?" Auf Jennifers Gesicht stahl sich ein gruseliges Grinsen. „Vergiss es!" „Na, siehst du?" „Also, ich finde es gar nicht so schlimm. Als Junge siehst du nämlich immer noch zum Anbeißen aus." Der Blonde schlang seine Arme von hinten um ihre Hüfte und ließ sie erröten. „Ich dachte, du stehst nicht auf Typen, Draco", sagte Blaise grinsend, und Draco antwortete noch viel anzüglicher grinsend: „Och, weißt du, Blaise, für jeden anderen Jungen würde ich mich ja nicht interessieren, aber bei Jenny als Junge…hmm…da könnte ich es ja mal probieren, ob es mir nicht doch gefällt. Außerdem würde ich ja nicht fremdgehen, und wenn meine Süße als Junge genauso heiß stöhnt wie als Mädchen, dann lasse ich mir das, glaub ich, nicht entgehen." Jennifers Gesicht hatte mit jedem Wort an Farbe zugenommen, doch bei den letzten paar zuckte ihr rechte Auge verdächtig. Draco lehnte inzwischen mit seinem Kinn auf ihrer linken Schulter und drückte sie mit den Armen an sich. Aber ganz plötzlich war die Schwarzhaarige weg und Draco nur noch von schwarzem Rauch umgeben, sodass er nach vorne stolperte und für die anderen Anwesenden ein sehr lustiges Bild abgab. Jennifer tauchte hinter ihm wieder auf und verpasste ihm eine deftige Kopfnuss. „Das, was in unserem Schlafzimmer passiert, bleibt auch dort und wird nicht rumerzählt, verstanden?" Ihre Augen funkelten und sahen Draco, der sich beeilte zu nicken, unheilverkündend an. „Geht doch." Harry und Blaise konnten nicht mehr an sich halten und fingen an zu lachen. Noch nie hatten sie einen Draco Malfoy gesehen, der so schnell klein beigab. „Da sieht man eindeutig, wer in eurer Beziehung die Hosen anhat, und das ist unbedingt Jennifer", stellte Pansy grinsend fest, und auch Jennifers Gesicht zierte ein kleines Lächeln. Draco grummelte nur böse vor sich hin.

Das leise Geblubber eines Zaubertranks wurde von dem angeregten Gespräch Pansys und Blaises überlagert, die zusammen mit Harry und Draco auf den Sofas und Sesseln in der Bibliothek saßen. Jennifer stand am Tisch vor einem Kessel, in dem ebengenannter Zaubertrank auf einem Feuer vor sich hinköchelte. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu der Sitzgruppe und war damit beschäftigt, Mondgras zu schneiden. Draco sah ihr dabei zu. Pansy und Blaise unterhielten sich über das neue Schuljahr und spekulierten, wer dieses Jahr der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sein würde, wobei Blaises Blick sehr häufig Harry heimsuchte. Dieser war in Gedanken versunken und starrte einfach nur in die Gegend, ohne wirklich wahrzunehmen, was er eigentlich ansah. So bemerkte er auch nicht, dass er Blaise anstarrte. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu den vorherigen Tagen. Tom hatte von Lucius Adoptionspapiere besorgen lassen, die sie auch gleich in Zusammenhang mit einem Ritual ausgefüllt hatten. Jetzt war Harry genauso wie Jennifer offiziell von Tom adoptiert, und auch seine Geburtsurkunde wurde geändert, wie eigentlich fast seine ganze Akte. Die lag nun gut im Ministerium verschlossen und wartete auf den Tag, an dem sie in der Öffentlichkeit benötigt werden würde. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er jetzt auch ein Familienmal besaß. Sein Vater hatte ihm erklärt, dass das der Familie Snape schon immer da gewesen war, allerdings unter einem Illusionszauber verborgen, und dass die Ornamente der Riddle bzw. ja eigentlich die der Familie Slytherin durch die Adoption eingefügt wurden. Das war auch etwas, was er nicht gewusst hatte: Riddle war nur der 'Deckname' der Slytherins in der Öffentlichkeit, jedenfalls in der 'Dunkeln' Magischen Welt.

Harrys Gedanken schweiften weiter zu dem Todessertreffen, bei dem er offiziell als Severus und Toms Sohn vorgestellt worden war. Allerdings mussten die Anhänger Stillschweigen darüber bewahren. Zu seinem oder eher ihrem Glück war Bellatrix Lestrange nicht anwesend gewesen. Auch wenn Sirius lebte, hasste er diese Frau trotzdem, und wie es schien, ging es Jennifer nicht anders. Er hatte am Rande mitbekommen, wie seine Schwester über die Frau geschimpft hatte, genauer: Jennifer hatte aus Versehen auf der telepathischen Ebene über die Lestrange geflucht und dabei einen Kanal zu ihm, Harry, offen gehabt.

Jennifers Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Draco, würdest du die Güte besitzen und aufhören, die ganze Zeit über meinen Arsch anzustarren? Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, danke." Harry richtete seinen Blick auf die Schwarzhaarige, doch diese stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Mit einem Wink ihrer rechten Hand ließ sie das Feuer unter dem Kessel erlöschen und drehte sich zu ihnen um. Draco sah etwas verdattert aus, fing sich aber schnell wieder, grinste anzüglich und zuckte mit den Achseln. Blaise und Pansy lachten, während Harry das Ganze nur leicht amüsiert beobachtete. „Blaise, du brauchst gar nicht so zu grinsen. Hör auf, meinen Bruder nur anzustarren, und steck ihm lieber deine Zunge in den Hals. Das kann man sich doch nicht mehr mit ansehen." Blaises Grinsen wich aus seinem Gesicht und ein leichter Rosè – Ton machte sich breit. Jetzt war es an Jennifer zu grinsen, und auch Harry tat es. „Also, ähm…", stotterte Blaise vor sich hin und brachte damit die restlichen Anwesenden zum Lachen. Draco fing sich als erster wieder und sagte zu seiner Gefährtin: „Schatz, ich liebe dich. Du bist die Erste, die es geschafft hat, Blaise die Sprache zu verschlagen." Erneut brachen die Teenager in Gelächter aus, welcher in der ganzen Bibliothek widerhallte.

Beim Abendessen herrschte eine ziemlich ausgelassene Stimmung. Sehr zu Jennifers Missfallen, da Sirius, genau, wie sie es prophezeite, sich über sie lustig machte und Harry zu seinem 'Streich' gratulierte. „Jaja, lach du nur, das wird dir gleich wieder vergehen", ging es der Schwarzhaarigen durch den Kopf, und ein kleines, boshaftes Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als die ganz unauffällig ihre Hand über Harrys Glas schwenkte und sie gleich wieder zurück zog. Harry hatte nichts davon gemerkt, dafür aber Salazar, der seine Enkeltochter mit einem fragenden Blick ansah. Jennifer zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Schultern, grinste und sandte ihrem Großvater telepathisch: „Nur eine kleine Strafe für die unfreiwillige Geschlechtsumwandlung." Salazar zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Da war er aber mal gespannt, womit sich die Schwarzhaarige revanchieren würde. Harry währenddessen griff nach seinem Glas und trank ein paar große Schlucke. Nach ein paar Minuten wurden seine Augen glasig und etwas milchig. Auf Salazars Gesicht schlich sich ein wissendes Grinsen. Jetzt wusste er, was Jennifer gemacht hatte.

„Sag mal, Harry, hast du den Trank eigentlich mit Absicht in die Luft gejagt?" Jennifer sah ihren Bruder fragend, aber auch grinsend an, und die Antwort kam prompt: „Klar hab ich das, ich wollte dich ärgern. Ich wusste zwar nicht ganz genau, was passieren würde, aber wie man sieht, war es ein Volltreffer." Als er registrierte, was er genau von sich gegeben hatte, weiteten sich Harrys Augen eine Spur. Das hatte er eigentlich nicht sagen wollen! „Was zum Teufel…?!" Sein Blick schweifte zu seiner vor sich hingrinsenden Schwester. „Jenny, kann es sein, dass du deinem Bruder Veritaserum ins Glas gekippt hast?", fragte Severus seine Tochter belustigt. Diese nickte: „Jep, hab ich. Als kleine Rache. Ach, Harry, was ich eigentlich wissen wollte, wer hat sich in dein Herz geschlichen, wen liebst du?" „Bl…" Er hatte gerade angefangen zu sprechen, als ihn ein 'Silencio' von Godric traf. „Mann, Godric, musst du einem alles verderben?" Die Schwarzhaarige funkelte ihren Großvater wütend an. „Ja, das war nämlich privat." „Na und? Hat ihn bei mir auch nicht gestört." Sie wandte sich schmollend ab. Die anderen fingen an zu lachen.

Später am Abend hob Godric den 'Silencio' wieder auf, als die Wirkung des Veritas verflogen war. Eine Person war froh über Jennifers Rache, und die würde ihre Chance nutzen. Zwei Tage später trank Jennifer den Gegentrank und erhielt ihren Mädchenkörper zurück.

--

Schon wieder zu ende. Tja, so kanns gehen. Das nächste Kapitel ist schon zur hälfte fertig und kommt dann wohl nächsten Monat raus.

Hier hatten wir ja ein recht amüsantes Kapitel, das nächste wird nicht so lustig, eher im Gegenteil.

Wir treffen einen alten 'Freund' wieder und erfahren Jennifers Reaktion auf diesen. Severus fällt eine wichtige Entscheidung. Außerdem trifft Harry zum ersten Mal auf Regulus Black.

Eine kleine Vorschau zum Reinschnuppern ins nächste Kapitel:

Der Erste, der sich wieder fing beschwor Feder, Tinte und Pergament, um folgende Nachricht zu schreiben und zu verschicken:

_Falle gescheitert. Todesser entkommen. Feindlicher Anführer Phoenix wurde verletzt…Sie haben Yvan Morgan._

Das nächste Kapitel heißt:

Rache ist süß…zuckersüß!

lG

Abarai


	13. Chapter 13

Rating: P18-Slash

**WICHTIG, BITTE LESEN:**

Hallo, alle miteinander!

Nach einer etwas längeren Wartezeit gibt es nun ein neues Kapitel von mir. Dieses wird bis Mitte August auch erst einmal das letzte bleiben. Im Juli habe ich leider keine Zeit zum Schreiben, aber ab August geht es weiter.

Danke an meine vier Kommischreiber, die mir beim letzten Kapitel wieder ein Feedback hinterlassen haben:

dianka

Sunagirl Tayuya

cowgirljf

McGonagall

Allerdings muss ich ehrlich gestehen, dass ich hier bei den Usern von Fanfiction.de auch etwas enttäuscht bin. Nur drei Kommis von gut 100 Favoriteneinträgen? Bei Animexx habe ich den FF wegen mangelndem Interesse eingestellt. Eigentlich will ich ihn hier nicht einstellen, aber wenn es weiterhin bei so wenigen Kommis bleibt werde ich es tun, da ich ja kein Feedback bekomme, ob es überhaupt jemanden gefällt.

Das war's erst einmal von mir bis auf eines noch:

**WARNUNG: DIESES KAPITEL ENTHÄLT ZUM TEIL FOLTER!**

Außerdem für die neugierigen unter euch, ein Link zu einem meiner Alben bei Photobucket, hier sind nur Bilder zu dieser FF drin, inklusive Titelbild:

s227./albums/dd290/AbaraiRenji90/Mors aeterna comes mea/

Rating: P18-Slash  
Beta: Liliom  
Genre: Lemon, Romantic, Violence, Angst, Drama, Darkfic, Deathfic  
Warnung: AU/OOC, Gewalt, Folter  
Zeit: Post OdP

--

Rache ist süß…zuckersüß

Der Tag hatte gerade erst begonnen. Die Sonne schien über die Baumwipfel und durchflutete den Wald mit ihren Strahlen. Allerdings trübte etwas die schöne Stimmung, die im Wald herrschte. Von einer Lichtung mitten im Wald halte Kampfgeschrei durch das Unterholz.

Eine Handvoll schwarz vermummter Gestalten wehrte sich gegen knapp ein Dutzend anders gekleideter Leute. Umhänge hüllten sie ein und Kapuzen verdeckten ihre Gesichter. Nur eine Person aus der kleineren Gruppe hatte keine Kapuze über ihrem Kopf, stattdessen war ihr Gesicht von einem Tuch verhüllt, sodass man nur noch ihre Augen erkennen konnte. Strahlendes Smaragdgrün funkelte den Kämpfern vom Orden des Phönix entgegen, kurz bevor sie zu Boden gingen. Nach und nach fielen sie, aber auch die Kämpfer der anderen Seite, der Todesser, mussten einstecken, wenn auch keiner zu Boden ging.

„Phoenix, da ist er!", rief einer der Grünäugigen zu. Diese reagierte sofort, drehte sich in die gezeigte Richtung und feuerte einen gezielten 'Stupor' auf die nun fliehende Zielperson. Der Kämpfer des Phönixordens ging zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen. Zur selben Zeit traf die Angreiferin ein Schneidefluch in die Seite, sodass ihre Beine wegsackten und sie in die Knie ging. Schnell presste sie eine ihrer Hände an den dort recht tiefen Einschnitt, doch viel brachte es nicht, das Blut trat weiterhin aus der Wunde aus und lief ihr über die Hand. Phoenix stieß einen lauten Pfiff aus, woraufhin ihre Mitstreiter sich sofort in Bewegung setzten. Zwei von ihnen schnappten sich ihre am Boden liegende Zielperson, ein weiterer ging zu Phoenix und half ihr auf, und der letzte verschwand so mit ihnen. Zurück ließen sie knapp ein Dutzend sehr verwirrte Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix, die angenommen hatten, dass sie den Todessern eine Falle gestellt hätten und nicht andersherum. Der Erste, der sich wieder fing beschwor Feder, Tinte und Pergament, um folgende Nachricht zu schreiben und zu verschicken:

_Falle gescheiter, Todesser entkommen, feindlicher Anführer Phoenix wurde verletzt…Sie haben Yvan Morgan!_

- London, Grimmaultplace 12 –

Vier Personen saßen bzw. standen in einem recht großen Raum zusammen. Eine von ihnen, Albus Dumbledore, lief mit verärgertem Gesichtsausdruck im Zimmer auf und ab. Minerva McGonagall und Alastor Moody saßen mit gemischten Gefühlen in zwei Sesseln und beobachteten Dumbledore. Nur einer von den vieren hatte ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht aufgesetzt, aber in ihm drin sah es ganz anders aus. Severus Snape stand an einer der Wände angelehnt und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen im Schatten. Genau wie die anderen Anwesenden wartete er auf Nachricht, wie die Mission der Ordensleute ausgegangen war. Aber nicht, weil er wissen wollte, ob die Ordensleute erfolgreich gewesen waren, sondern weil er wissen wollte, ob die Todesser erfolgreich gewesen waren und ob sie Yvan Morgan gefangen nehmen konnten. Dazu kam noch die Sorge um seine Tochter. Tom und er hatten versucht, es ihr auszureden, mitzugehen, aber sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Morgan selbst zu erwischen. So hatten Tom und er nachgegeben und sie als Anführerin der Gruppe mitgehen zu lassen. Aber obwohl Fenrir, Regulus und Sirius mit dabei waren und er selbst wusste, dass sie sich verteidigen konnte, machte er sich Sorgen, dass ihre Gefühle, ihr Hass und ihre Wut auf Morgan überhand nahmen und sie sich nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte.

Severus Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als die Tür stürmisch aufgerissen wurde und Remus Lupin, gefolgt von Nymphadora Tonks, eiligst den Raum betraten. Augenblicklich blieb Dumbledore stehen uns sah Remus auffordernd an. McGonagall, Moody und auch Severus sahen auf. Der Tränkemeister suchte mit seinem Blick in Remus Gesicht nach irgendetwas, was ihm sagen konnte, ob seine Tochter verletzt wurden war. „Und?", fragte Dumbledore lauernd. Nachdem Remus zu Atem gekommen war, antwortete er zögernd: „Eben gerade ist folgende Nachricht angekommen: _Falle gescheitert, Todesser entkommen, feindlicher Anführer Phoenix wurde verletzt…Sie haben Yvan Morgan!_ Die Gruppe ist auf dem Weg zurück." „WAS?! Sie haben Morgan? Was wollen sie von ihm? Er weiß doch nichts", fragte McGonagall aufgeregt. „Doch, er weiß etwas, sogar recht nützlich bzw. wichtige Dinge, aber darum geht es wahrscheinlich gar nicht", erklärte Dumbledore. Remus ließ seinen Blick zu Severus wandern und nickte ihm unbemerkt zu, um ihm zu versichern, dass es dessen Tochter gut geht. „Worum geht es dann?" „Um Rache. Rache an Yvan Morgan dafür, dass er die Tochter des Dunklen Lords gefoltert hat", erklärte Moody ruhig. „Dann ist er Geschichte", stellte Tonks nüchtern fest; ihr war diese Tatsache bisher nicht bekannt gewesen. Severus gab Tonks im Stillen recht: Morgan würde noch vor Sonnenuntergang bei Luzifer vorbeischauen. „Das lässt sich nun nicht mehr ändern. Wir wissen nicht, wo sich Voldemort aufhält, da das Mädchen nicht geredet hat, und außer ihr kann es keiner sagen. Ein cleverer Schachzug von ihm, ausgerechnet seine Tochter als Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen", Dumbledore hatte während seiner Feststellung wieder begonnen, im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. „Natürlich war das ein cleverer Schachzug. Nur, dass nicht Tom das vorgeschlagen hat, sondern Jennifer selbst", ging es Severus durch den Kopf. „Wer ist Phoenix?", fragte Tonks in den Raum hinein. Dumbledore sah auffordernd zu Moody. Dieser seufzte, begann aber anschließend mit der Erklärung: „Die Informationen über die Person, die sich Phoenix nennt, sind nicht für den ganzen Orden zugänglich. Momentan sind wir auch eher noch am Vermuten, da keine genauen Fakten vorhanden sind. Diese Person ist ein einziges, großes Geheimnis. Also, wir vermuten, dass hinter Phoenix eine zirka 20 – 25 – jährige Frau steckt. Sie wäre dementsprechend noch recht jung, gehört aber trotzdem Voldemorts Inneren Kreis an. Das wissen wir. Was wir nicht wissen, ist, wie weit oben in der Hierarchie sie steht, wie ihr richtiger Name ist, ihr genaues Alter. Dass es eine Frau ist, da sind wir sicher, aber wir kennen ihr Aussehen nicht. Sie steht wahrscheinlich genau unter Voldemort in der Rangfolge und bekommt direkt von ihm die Befehle." Jetzt musste sich Severus wirklich zusammenreißen, nicht zu lachen. Die Vermutungen waren ja ein Witz für Arme! Mit einem hatten sie recht: Phoenix war eine Frau oder eher ein Mädchen. Aber ein gerade mal 16 – jähriges, und sie gehörte auch nicht zum Inneren Kreis, sondern zum Familienkreis, genau wie Severus selbst und auch Harry. Dazu kam noch, dass sie nicht Befehle von Tom bekam, jedenfalls nicht nur. Sie selbst schlug Aktionen vor und half sowohl beim Planen als auch bei der Durchführung. Severus Blick glitt in die Ferne. Ja, seine Tochter war schon so eine Sache für sich. Sie ließ sich kaum oder eher nie von einer Idee abbringen, genauso wenig davon, an wichtigen Missionen teilzunehmen, vor allem an denen, in die ihr Bruder irgendwie verstrickt war. Schon früh hatte sie angefangen zu helfen, vor allem unauffällig ihrem Bruder zu helfen, indem sie Dumbledore dazwischenfunkte. Manchmal hatte Severus sogar den Verdacht, dass Jennifer versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit Dumbledores von Harry auf sich oder eher auf die nicht wirklich existente Phoenix zu lenken. Bisher gelang es ihr auch teilweise. Sie hatte das nötige Know-how, sie konnte kämpfen und sich verteidigen, ihr Magiepotenzial war hoch, wenn auch nicht so hoch wie das von zum Beispiel Tom. Oh Gott, sie konnte sogar tödliche Gifte herstellen und andere starke Tränke. An den Fähigkeiten seiner Tochter hatte er noch nie gezweifelt, und an denen seines Sohnes tat er es auch nicht. Harry hatte viel gelernt in den nun knapp drei Wochen, Aufenthalt in Riddle Manor. Sehr viel. Tränke konnte er zwar noch immer nicht mal schnell aus dem Ärmel schütteln, aber er hatte sich enorm verbessert. Was diese Gene betraf, hatte Jennifer wohl den größten Anteil eingeheimst. Der Tränkemeister seufzte. Langsam glaubte er, dass es in mancher Hinsicht vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn er von Anfang an die Fronten geklärt und Harry zu sich geholt hätte. Vieles wäre dadurch vermieden wurden. Vielleicht sollte er doch reinen Tisch machen? Darüber würde er noch mit Tom reden, mit Sicherheit. Es würde vieles vereinfachen, sehr vieles. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Was sind die nächsten Schritte?", fragte Tonks und riss Severus wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, bevor er antwortete: „Zuerst müssen wir Potter finden, hierher bringen und dafür sorgen, dass wir wieder Zugang zu seinen Konten bekommen. Außerdem sollen die anderen Mitglieder nach Phoenix Ausschau halten. Wer sie findet, soll sie bewusstlos hierher bringen, damit wir sie verhören können. Sie hat bestimmt sehr viele, vor allem wichtige Informationen." Innerlich grinste der Tränkemeister Hogwards. Sirius hatte Anfang des Jahres alle seine und Harrys Konten so umschreiben und schützen lassen, dass kein anderer ohne ihre jeweilige Unterschrift an die Verliese kam.

„Das war's, ihr könnt gehen. Severus, sammel weiter Informationen." Severus nickte knapp, wechselte noch einen kurzen wissenden Blick mit Remus und verließ den Raum.

Mit einem lauten Knall, der von den Wänden widerhallte, erschienen sechs Gestalten in der Eingangshalle von Riddle Manor. Dort wurden sie bereits von Tom, Godric und Salazar erwartet. Die zwei, die Morgan festhielten, brachten eben jenen durch eine Tür runter in die Kerker des Manors. Ein anderer von ihnen lief zu den drei Männern und berichtete über das Geschehene. Tom nickte, und der Mann verschwand mit einem Knall. Sie gingen zu den übrig gebliebenen. „Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Tom besorgt und kniete sich neben sie. Fenrir zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und antwortete: „Sie wurde von einem Schneidefluch in die Seite getroffen." Vorsichtig griff er nach dem Tuch vor ihrem Gesicht und zog es weg. Augenblicklich verschwand die schwarze Kutte und Jennifer kam zum Vorschein. Sie presste nach wie vor eine Hand auf ihre Seite, das brachte allerdings nicht sonderlich viel. Denn noch immer floss Blut aus der Wunde. Sie kniete am Boden und ihre Atmung war beschleunigt. „Du kannst gehen, Fenrir. Wir kümmern uns um sie", befahl Salazar und hockte sich hinter sie. Fenrir nickte und zog sich zurück.

„Leg sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken, damit ich die Wunde heilen kann", wies Godric seinen Partner an; dieser tat, wie ihm geheißen. Schwer atmend sah Jennifer den Gründer an: „Ric?" „Ja, ich bin es, halt still, damit ich die Wunde heilen kann." Behutsam zog er ihr Hemd nach oben, löste ihre Hand von der Wunde und legte seine eigenen Hände auf diese. Leise murmelte er unverständliche und fremd klingende Worte vor sich hin, während seine Hände silbrig leuchteten. Nach ein paar Minuten begann die Wunde sich zu schließen. Als das Leuchten verschwunden war, nahm Godric seine Hände wieder weg und seufzte. „Die Wunde ist wieder weg. Aber sag mal, Jennifer, hattest du nicht so etwas von 'Ich pass schon auf. Ich werde nicht verletzt' gesagt?" Das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen und antwortete mit rauer Stimme: „war ja keine Absicht, das war ein Querschläger." „Ist gut, aber darüber reden wir noch einmal, Jennifer." „Verstanden, Tom." Salazar half ihr, sich vorsichtig aufzurichten. Mit den Worten: „Hier, trink das" hielt er ihr eine kleine Phiole vor die Nase. Jennifer ergriff und entkorkte sie. Ihre Nase zuckte, als sie an dem Inhalt schnupperte. „Blutregenerierungstrank", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, und ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, kippte sie den Trank mit einem Mal runter. Zur Belustigung der drei Männer verzog sich ihr Gesicht etwas. „Sal, wieso zur Hölle noch mal änderst du nichts am Geschmack von deine Tränken? Die schmecken grauenvoll!", beschwerte sich die Schwarzhaarige. „Weil du mir deine Unterlagen nicht geben willst." „Schaffst du es denn nicht alleine rauszufinden, wie man den Geschmack ändert, aber nicht die Wirkung verliert?", fragte sie spitz. Salazar verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und antwortete: „Darüber unterhalte ich mich jetzt nicht mit dir." Tom grinste. Es schien seiner Tochter besser zu gehen, als er gedacht hatte, wenn sie Salazar dazu bringen konnte zu schmollen. Langsam stand das Mädchen auf, tat einen Wink mit ihrer Hand, und ihre Kleidung war wieder heil und ohne Blutflecken. „Wie immer. Ich nehme mal an, mein 'Gast' ist im Kerker?", fragte sie grinsend und wandte sich zu der Tür, die hinunter in die Kerker führte. „Ist er." „Gut. Geht in den Raum und hört zu. Ich werde mit Sicherheit ein paar Informationen bekommen", sagte sie und verschwand durch die Tür.

Quietschend öffnete sich die schwere Eisentür und gab Sicht auf einen zirka neun Quadratmeter großen Raum frei. Es gab hier kein einziges Fenster. Der Raum oder vielmehr Kerker wurde nur von Fackeln beleuchtet. Ketten hingen an den Wänden und auch ein paar von den Decken. An diesen war Yvan Morgan befestigt. Noch stand er mit freiem Oberkörper, beide Arme mit Ketten befestigt, mitten im Raum, die Arme über seinem Kopf. Es gab eine Feuerstelle an einer der Wände, doch diese war aus und würde an dem heutigen Tage wohl auch keine Verwendung mehr finden. Daneben stand ein großer Tisch mit sehr vielen verschiedenen Utensilien darauf. Den Boden und die Wände zierten große, schon längst getrocknete Blutflecken aus alten Tagen.

Phoenix stand im Türrahmen und besah sich Morgan. Sirius und Regulus, die Morgan hierher gebracht und festgekettet hatten, schritten auf sie zu. „Ist alles fertig?", fragte sie an ihre Paten gewandt. „Ja, es ist alles bereit. Bist du sicher, dass du das machen willst?", fragte Sirius seine Patentochter. Diese nickte: „Ja, das will ich. Du weißt, dass ich schon seit fast zwei Monaten auf eine Chance warte, es ihm heimzuzahlen, oder? Siehste mal. Bleibt ihr oben und hört zu?" „Ich ja, Sirius muss noch etwas erledigen", antwortete Regulus. „Gut, dann verschwindet." Die Brüder nickten und verließen den Raum. Phoenix schloss hinter ihnen die Tür und drehte sich anschließend zu ihrem Opfer um.

Morgan hob, noch etwas benommen, den Kopf, wurde aber sofort aufmerksamer, als er merkte, wer sich da mit ihm im Raum befand. „Phoenix…", brachte er kratzig hervor. Auf Jennifers A/N: Schreibe jetzt wieder 'Jennifer' Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit, das man unter den Tüchern allerdings nicht sehen konnte. Da war sie ja wenigstens so in guter oder viel mehr schlechter Erinnerung geblieben. „Ja und nein. Einerseits bin ich sie, andererseits auch wieder nicht" Sie hob eine Hand und zog sich das Tuch vom Gesicht. Ihre Maskerade verschwand, und zurück blieb sie selbst, gekleidet in einer schwarzen Stoffhose und einem schwarzen Hemd. Das Tuch steckte sie in ihre Hosentasche. „Ein Kind? 'Phoenix', einer der wohl höchstgestellten Todesser ist ein einfaches Mädchen von vielleicht 15 oder 16 Jahren?! Du bist diejenige, die uns so viele Schwierigkeiten eingebracht hat?!", fragte er, und seine Augen waren unnatürlich geweitet. Jetzt grinste die Schwarzhaarige offen. „Nicht nur das, ich bin nicht nur 'Phoenix', ich bin diejenige, die dir versprochen hat, dass sie dich höchstpersönlich in die Hölle schickt." In Morgans Kopf konnte man es regelrecht arbeiten sehen. „Voldemorts Tochter?!" „Exakt" Ein teuflischer Ausdruck hatte sich in ihr Gesicht gestohlen. „Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass ich mich an dir rächen werde und dass es schmerzhafter wird als die Behandlung, die du mir hast zukommen lassen." Der Gefangene schluckte hörbar. Das war nicht gut, das war gar nicht gut! Er wusste noch sehr genau, was er ihr auf Befehl von Dumbledore hin alles angetan hatte und dass sie versprochen hatte, es ihm heimzuzahlen. Dass sie das tun würde, da bestand für ihn kein Zweifel. Dieses Mädchen steckte hinter der Fassade von Phoenix! Er hatte gesehen, was sie alles tat, was sie getan hatte, welchen sowohl physischen als auch psychischen Schaden sie anrichten konnte. Es war grausam. Aber was das betraf, so musste sich Morgan an die eigene Nase fassen. Vor einem Jahr hatte der Orden des Phönix das Mädchen entführt. Sie war damals wahrscheinlich gerade mal 15 Jahre alt gewesen. Jetzt war es allerdings zu spät für Reue, sie hatten es getan, und nun mussten die Konsequenzen ausgebadet werden.

„Weißt du, Morgan, mein Vater hat mir freie Verfügungsgewalt über dich erteilt. Ich kann machen, was ich will, solange ich ein paar Informationen von dir bekomme", erläuterte sie. „Ich erzähle dir alles, aber…" „…aber verschone mich, jaja", äffte sie, bevor sie ernst wurde: „Habt ihr mich denn gehen lassen, als ihr gemerkt habt, dass ihr von mir keine Informationen bekommt? Habt ihr mich nicht gefoltert, als ihr feststellen musstet, dass das Veritaserum nicht wirkt, obwohl ich erst 15 war, demnach ein Kind?!" Ihr Augen funkelten vor unterdrückter Wut. „Dir kann niemand mehr helfen, Yvan Morgan. Dein Tod steht fest, seit du vor fast einem Jahr Hand an mich gelegt hast. Dieses Gebäude wirst du nicht mehr lebend verlassen. Das Einzige, was noch zur Debatte steht, ist: Wie lange lasse ich dich leben?" Eine Welle der Angst und der Resignation prasselte auf die Schwarzhaarige ein. Da hatte sie jemandem aber echt Angst eingejagt. Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu und blieb hinter ihm stehen. „Weißt du, Morgan, ich überlege schon lange, was ich zuerst mit dir anstelle, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriegen sollte." Sie hob ihre Hand und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über seinen Rücken. Morgan schluckte hörbar. „Was hältst du von Feuer?", fragte sie böse grinsend. Auf seiner Stirn sammelten sich kleine Schweißtröpfchen. Er wusste nicht, ob ihr bewusst war, dass er eigentlich ziemliche Angst vor Feuer hatte; deswegen wollte er sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was sie jetzt mit ihm tun würde. Jennifer merkte, dass sich Morgans Angst bei ihrer Frage noch einmal verstärkt hatte.

Sie entflammte ihren Zeigefinger und zog ihn scharf über seinen Rücken, sodass er aufjaulte. Jennifer selbst ließ sich davon nicht stören und betrachtete die gerötete Strieme. „Tut das weh?", fragte sie scheinheilig. „Ja…" „Wenn dir das schon wehgetan hat, dann wirst du nicht lange leben. Denn das, was ich noch mit dir vorhabe, wird noch viel schmerzhafter werden." Sie ging um ihn herum und stellte sich vor ihn. Morgans Blick war auf ihren Finger gerichtet, der weiterhin brannte. „Was…?", entfuhr es ihm ungläubig. Jennifer folgte seinem Blick zu ihrem Finger und sagte: „Ich bin eine Veela. Mit viel Kontrolle können sie so etwas vollbringen." Sie drehte ihre Hand einmal und schon war das Feuer verschwunden. „Jetzt will ich aber etwas wissen: Welche Position vertritt Severus Snape im Orden des Phönix, und was bekommt er für Informationen mitgeteilt?"

Ein Stockwerk höher, in einem sehr gemütlich eingerichteten Raum, saßen Tom und Salazar und Harry stand am Fenster und sah hinaus. Bis eben war es still gewesen, bis Jennifer ihre Frage gestellt hatte und diese durch den Raum hallte. Jetzt war Tom gespannt zu erfahren, was Morgan antworten würde. Es war sehr wichtig zu wissen, ob Severus noch alle Informationen mitgeteilt bekam oder ob nicht. „Severus Snape gilt bei Dumbledore als treuer Mitstreiter für die weiße Seite. Zusammen mit Alastor Moody bekommt er alle wichtigen Informationen. Soweit mir bekannt ist, bekommt er sogar mehr Informationen als Minerva McGonagall.", hörte man Morgans Antwort, mit der Tom mehr als zufrieden war. Harry hatte bei den Worten aufgehorcht. „Was ist das für ein Zauber, mit dem wir das Gesprochene hören?", fragte er, stand aber noch immer mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster gewandt. Bevor Tom oder Salazar antworten konnte, sagte eine tiefe Stimme: „Die Personen die sich in diesem Raum hier befinden, können das hören, was unten in den Kerkerräumen gesprochen wird. Allerdings werden nur die gestellten Fragen und die Antworten von dem Zauber herausgefiltert und hierher geleitet. Was den Gefangenen dazu verleitet, diese Antworten zu geben, also was mit ihm dort unten geschieht, wird geblockt." Harry drehte sich um und sah in ein Gesicht, das dem seines Paten sehr ähnlich sah. „Wer…?", fragte Harry. Im Augenwinkel sah er seinen Vater zu Tom und Salazar gehen. Severus musste zusammen mit dem Fremden eingetreten sein, ohne dass Harry selbst es mitbekommen hatte. Der Fremde lächelte und antwortete: „Regulus Black, ich bin Sirius' Bruder und dein zweiter Pate." „Sie sind Regulus Black?" „Harry, ich bin dein Pate, du kannst mich duzen, und ja, ich bin Regulus Black." Die anderen drei Erwachsenen bekamen von Harrys und Regulus' Wortwechsel überhaupt nichts mit; Severus war selbst in ein Gespräch mit Tom vertieft, und Salazar warf nur ab und zu etwas mit ein. „Ähm…okay, aber wenn die Gespräche so übertragen werden, dann ist ja Jennifer bei ihm unten und befragt ihn, oder?", fragte der 16-jährige und stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zum Fenster. Regulus' Lächeln verblasste etwas, als er antwortete: „Das stimmt, sie ist unten bei Morgan." „Morgan?" Der Ältere trat neben Harry ans Fenster und sah mit leicht abwesendem Blick hinaus. „Ja. Ich nehme an, Harry, dass dir Tom und Severus erzählt haben, was Jennifer passiert ist, oder? Weißt du, der Mann unten im Kerker heißt Yvan Morgan. Er war derjenige, der auf Dumbledores Befehl hin Jennifer folterte. Damals hat sie ihm ein Versprechen gegeben. Sie hat ihm versprochen, dass sie es ihm heimzahlen würde, sobald sie wieder auf freiem Fuße sei. Darauf hat sie schon gewartet, als er sie das erste Mal verletzte; auf eine Chance, sich zu rächen, und diese wird sie nutzen. Es klingt zwar hart, aber noch heute Abend wird Morgan tot sein, und wenn sie ihn nicht umbringt, dann werden Tom oder Severus es sein, die es tun." Regulus wusste, dass seine Worte wirklich verdammt hart waren, aber er war der Meinung, dass Harry alt genug war, um die Wahrheit zu verkraften. Harry nickte abwesend und besah sich den Garten des Manors. Er konnte seine Schwester verstehen, sehr gut sogar…

„Willst du das wirklich, Severus?", fragte Tom seinen Partner nochmals, dieser nickte: „Ja, wenn wir reinen Tisch machen und mit halbwegs offenen Karten spielen, ist es besser. Vor allem für Harry und Jennifer. Für das meiste haben wir Bestätigungen, und es muss ja nicht alles bekannt werden. Nur das, was es leichter macht." Toms Blick schwenkte zu seinem Vater, dieser seufzte. „Tom, ich kann das nicht für dich entscheiden, werde es Severus aber auch nicht ausreden. Ihr habt beide gute Gründe für die eine, aber auch andere Entscheidung. Tom, du willst deine Familie schützen, verständlich nach dem, was passiert ist, als rauskam, wer deine Tochter ist. Ich für meinen Teil kann aber auch Severus verstehen. Es wird für beide leichter werden. Sie müssten sich so nicht hinter Masken verstecken und könnten frei agieren. Sie könnten sie wie Geschwister verhalten und müssten nicht so tun, als seien sie nur Freunde. Sie könnten endlich Kind sein. Bedenke, Tom, euer Verhältnis wird besser werden, als es momentan ist. In der Schule könnte vor allem Harry freier sein, offen Sympathie Severus gegenüber zeigen, er müsste nicht überlegen, ob Severus die Sachen, die er sagen wird, ehrlich meint oder ob nicht. Ihr könnt beide nicht bestreiten, dass Harry euch gegenüber in mancher Hinsicht noch immer unsicher ist." Damit hatte Salazar recht. Bisher war Harry nur gegenüber Sirius, Jennifer und Draco wirklich offen und versteckte sich nicht hinter einer Maske aus Dauerfröhlichkeit. Auch nannte Harry Severus nicht immer 'Dad', manchmal fiel er in alte Muster zurück und sprach seinen Vater mit 'Professor' an. Vor allem hatten sie noch nicht über Harrys Zeit bei den Dursleys gesprochen, da hatte Harry bisher immer abgeblockt. Die Erwachsenen wussten, dass es wichtig war, darüber zu reden, damit Harry mit seiner Vergangenheit abschließen konnte. Sie würden so lange warten, wie es nötig sein würde; bis Harry von alleine kam, um mit einem von ihnen zu reden. Tom seufzte: „Okay, rede mit ihnen darüber. Ich sehe ein, dass es wichtig ist." „Danke." Severus lächelte seinen Partner dankbar an und umarmte ihn.

In dem Kerkerraum roch es stark nach verbranntem Fleisch und nach Blut. In der letzten halben Stunde hatte Jennifer Morgan so einige Antworten auf ihre Fragen entlockt, aber auch viele Schmerzensschreie, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal Ernst gemacht hatte. Bisher war es ihrer Meinung nach Spielerei gewesen, aber das würde sie nun ändern. „Was ist los, Morgan, verkraftest du etwas nichts?", fragte sie spöttisch und griff nach einem kleinem Dolch, der auf dem Tisch lag. Mit brennenden Fingern fuhr sie sanft über die Klinge, bis sich diese glühend rot färbte. Sie stand hinter ihm, als er keuchend fragte: „Kannst du nicht aufhören? Du bekommst doch alle Informationen, die du willst." „Nein, hierbei geht es in erster Linie um meine Rache für die zehnmonatige Folter von dir, Morgan." Zur Bestätigung nahm sie den Dolch fester in die Hand und schnitt ihm tief in das linke Schulterblatt. Morgan entwich bei dieser Aktion ein lauter Schrei, der von den Wänden widerhallte. Die Wunde blutete nicht; durch die heiße Klinge verbrannten die Wundränder augenblicklich und färbten sich dunkelrot bis schwarz. Das war noch gar nichts gewesen: Er blutete schon aus unzähligen Wunden am gesamten Körper; die größte Verletzung war an seinem Bauch. Jennifer hatte ihm einfach einen Schürhaken ins Fleisch gerammt. Folglich waren sowohl ihre Hände als auch ihre Kleidung mit Blut befleckt. Doch das machte dem Mädchen nichts aus, sie war es auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise bereits gewöhnt. „Och, Morgan, so macht das doch keinen Spaß", sagte sie, während sie um ihn herumging und mit einer Hand über seine Rechte fuhr, bei der sie jeden Knochen einzeln gebrochen hatte. Wenn sie keinen Zauber dafür verwendet hatte, so hatte sie ihre eigene körperliche Stärke genutzt. „Vielleicht sollte ich dir deine Haut bei lebendigem Leibe entfernen?" Morgan entfuhr bei diesen Worten ein kleiner Aufschrei. „Vielleicht sollte ich es jetzt aber auch einfach nur beenden. Schon seltsam, so lange warte ich auf diese Gelegenheit, und jetzt ist es mir zu langweilig." /Beende es einfach, vernahm sie Toms Stimme mental in ihrem Kopf. Sie schloss die Augen und nickte abwesend, sich nicht ganz bewusst, dass Tom sie nicht sehen konnte. Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und sah Morgan mit einem feurigen Blick an: „Es ist Zeit, der Welt Adieu zu sagen, Yvan Morgan. Luzifer wird sich freuen, dich zu bekommen." Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand ließ sie ihn in Flammen aufgehen. Er begann unerträglich laut unter seinen Qualen zu schreien. Jennifer sah dem still zu. Nach wenigen Minuten war nur noch ein kleiner Haufen Asche übrig. Ja, magisches Feuer war eine sehr gefährliche Sache, vor allem wenn es nicht unter Kontrolle war. Es brannte wirklich alles nieder, und auch vor Knochen machte es nicht halt. Jennifer drehte sich um, öffnete mit einem Wink ihrer Hand die Tür und lief mit noch immer blutbesudelten Händen und Kleidung den Gang und die Treppen hinauf in das höhere Stockwerk. Dass sie unterwegs an Draco, der mit der vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an der Wand neben dem Abhörraum lehnte, vorbeilief, bemerkte sie nicht.

Hastig eilte die Schwarzhaarige in ihr Zimmer und dort angekommen in ihr Badezimmer. Schnell landeten die blutbefleckten Klamotten auf dem Boden. Sie öffnete ihr Haar mit einem Zauber, sodass es ihr über den Rücken fiel. Jennifer ging zu der Duschkabine, stellte sich nackt darunter und schaltete das Wasser an. Mit den Händen an der Wand abgestützt ließ sie das Wasser über sich hinwegprasseln. Als es ihre Hände und Arme traf, färbte es sich rot. Sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ den Kopf etwas hängen. Während die Schwarzhaarige tief ein- und ausatmete, betrat jemand leise das Bad. Das Rascheln beim Ablegen seiner Kleidung hörte sie nicht wegen des lauten Plätscherns des Wassers. Jennifer bemerkte ihn erst, als er in die Duschkabine trat und von hinten seine Arme um sie schloss. Sofort stieg ihr ein bekannter Geruch in die Nase, sodass sie sich mit dem Rücken an ihn lehnte. „Draco", ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie löste ihre Hände von der Wand und ließ sich vollends in seine Umarmung fallen. Draco verstärkte seine Umarmung etwas, um seiner Gefährtin halt zu geben. Er wusste, was sie getan hatte, überließ es aber ihr zu entscheiden, ob sie darüber sprechen wollte oder nicht.

„Ich habe ihn umgebracht…", vernahm er ihre leise Stimme. „Er hat es verdient für das, was er mit dir gemacht hat." „Ich weiß, aber…" „Bereust du, es getan zu haben?" „Nein." „Dann gibt es auch kein Problem." Er hob einen Arm und strich ihre Haare von ihrer rechten Schulter, senkte seine Lippen auf ihren Hals und atmete ihren Geruch tief ein. Sanft leckte er über die weiche Haut, die, wie er zufrieden feststellte, unter den Liebkosungen seiner Zunge erschauderte. „Beiß mich…" Draco hielt in seinem Tun inne, als er ihre Worte hörte, deren Sinn verstand. Bisher hatte er nur von seinem Blutstein getrunken, aber noch nie von Jennifer. Er wusste, dass er, nachdem sie nun gebunden waren, von ihr trinken durfte. Allerdings hatte er davon noch keinen Gebrauch gemacht, weil er nicht gewusst hatte, ob sie es auch wollte. Denn zwingen wollte es die Schwarzhaarige zu nichts.

„Beiß mich", wiederholte sie ihre Worte, und dieses Mal reagierte Draco. Wieder fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über ihren Hals, während seine Eckzähne langsam länger wurden. Ohne weitere Vorwarnung biss er zu und schmeckte sofort ihr süßes Blut auf seiner Zunge…

Sanft umspielte der kalte Nachtwind ihre Haare. Jennifer stand auf einem der Türme des Manors und sah in die Nacht hinaus. Abwesend strich sie ab und zu mit der Hand über die Stelle, an der Draco sie vor ein paar Stunden gebissen hatte. Eine feine Narbe zeichnete sich unter ihren Fingerspitzen auf ihrem Hals ab. Draco hatte die Wunde, nachdem er zu Ende getrunken hatte, wieder verschlossen und dadurch einen weiteren Bund zwischen ihnen geschlossen. Welcher Art dieser war, würden sie erst mit der Zeit erfahren. Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken, als sich die Tür zum quietschend öffnete. Aus dem Schatten der geöffneten Tür trat Severus, gefolgt von Harry. Jennifer dreht sich zu ihnen um, lehnte sich an und wartete, bis sie bei ihr waren, bevor sie saget: „Du wolltest mit uns sprechen, Dad?" „Das stimmt." Harry setzte sich neben Jennifer auf die Brüstung und wartete darauf, dass sein Vater weitersprechen und erläutern würde, worum es ging. „Ich hatte heute ein Gespräch mit Tom. Wir haben entschieden, dass es einiges gibt, das wir ändern wollen und werden", begann er zu erklären. „Inwiefern?" „Wir haben beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit ist, mit nur noch teilweise verdeckten Karten zu spielen. Ihr werdet als die, die ihr seid, nach Hogwarts gehen." „WAS?!", entfuhr es beiden. „Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass es zu gefährlich ist." „Stimmt, das habe ich. Allerdings bin ich inzwischen der Meinung, das du, Harry, es schaffst, sich im Zweifelsfall alleine zu verteidigen, und von deiner Schwester brauchen wir, glaub ich, gar nicht erst anfangen zu reden. Die Akten im Ministerium sind richtig gestellt. Also werdet ihr als Harry Samuel Snape (Widmung an Liliom, meine Beta! Ausgesprochen Samjel) und Jennifer Lilith Malfoy, geb. Snape, Hogwarts besuchen. Das Ganze wird erst am letzte Tag im August bekannt werden, und die Frage, wo du die Ferien verbracht hast und wieso du so aussiehst, wie du nun mal aussiehst, sind damit auch geklärt. In den Ferien warst du bei deiner Familie, und das Aussehen war eine Illusion, die an deinem 16. Geburtstag verschwunden ist." „Und der Grund, weshalb erst jetzt?" „Du wusstest von nichts und wurdest erst in einem Brief von Lily darüber informiert, und keine Sorge, diesen Brief gibt es wirklich. Außerdem wird verborgen bleiben, welches Wesen du bist, wenn du das willst. Bei dir, Jennifer, müssen wir angeben, dass du eine Veela bist", sagte er und wandte seinen Blick seiner Tochter zu, die nickte. „Und vor allem: Ihr werdet euch komplett aus dem Krieg raushalten und uns alles überlassen." „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Jennifer entsetzt. „Wie sollen wir uns denn bitteschön raushalten, wenn wir mittendrin sind?" Harry sagte dazu nichts, er wollte erst abwarten, was ihr Vater noch zu sagen hatte. „Genau deswegen werdet ihr in Zukunft nur noch etwas tun, wenn wir es sagen und eure Hilfe erforderlich ist. Du selbst, Jennifer, bist in Dumbledores Gefangenschaft geraten, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, und du, Harry, musstest auch schon zu viel mitmachen. Verdammt, ihr seid Kinder, gerade mal 16 Jahre alt, ihr habt auf dem Schlachtfeld nichts verloren!"

Danach herrschte erst einmal ziemliche Stille, und Severus sah seine Kinder ernst an. Harry stand wie teilnahmslos da, während Jennifer aussah, als würde sie ihrem Vater am liebsten an den Hals springen. Der Grünäugige machte sich allerdings so seine Gedanken. So war er es auch, der die Stille als erster durchbrach: „Es ist okay, Dad. Wir werden uns raushalten und sei…" „WAS?! Harry, wie kannst du…", unterbrach ihn Jennifer, aber dieser schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „Nein, Jennifer, jetzt hörst du mir mal zu! Es ist Krieg. An dieser Tatsache können wir vorerst nichts ändern, aber wir können helfen, indem wir uns raushalten und nicht selbst in Gefahr geraten und es somit Dad, Tom und den anderen schwerer machen, kapiert? Wenn du dich nicht ebenfalls raushältst, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du es tust!" Jennifer sah ihren Bruder etwas verdattert an. Er hatte noch nie die Rolle des großen Bruders so genutzt und sie zum Kleinbeigeben gebracht, eher im Gegenteil, er hatte sich zurückgehalten. Dieses Verhalten war auch einer der Gründe, weshalb sie schließlich leise ihre Zustimmung gab. Severus sah das mit Verblüffung, aber auch mit Stolz. Harry hatte die Fronten geklärt und Jennifer zum Rückzug gezwungen. Er hatte an Selbstbewusstsein gewonnen, sonst hätte er es nicht gewagt, seine Schwester zurechtzuweisen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Severus' Gesicht, als er sagte: „Da das geklärt ist, sollten wir drei jetzt auch ins Bett gehen." Seine Kinder nickten und Harry ging voraus ins Innere des Manors. „Jennifer, warte noch kurz", bat der Tränkemeister seine Tochter. Diese hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Du und Draco habt einen weiteren Bund geschlossen, nicht wahr?", fragte er und deutete auf ihren Hals. Jennifer nickte: „Ich weiß aber noch nicht, was für einen." „Das habe ich mir bereits gedacht. Wir werden es aber mit Sicherheit mit der Zeit erfahren. Geh schlafen." Jennifer nickte, murmelte noch ein „Gute Nacht" und ging ebenfalls. Zurück ließ sie einen nachdenklichen Severus Snape, der sich seine eigenen Gedanken zu dem neuen Bund seiner Tochter und deren Gefährten machte und auch schon eine Ahnung hatte. Er flehte still, dass er falsch liegen möge.

--

Wieder ein Kapitel zu Ende, ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich weis ich schreibe selbst nicht viele Kommentare zu FF's, aber hinterlasst mit doch wenigstens eine kleine, sinnvolle Nachricht, damit ich weis voran ich bin.

Im nächsten Kapitel ist Vollmond. Harry und Co. sind ein bisschen unterwegs und haben Spaß. Draco und Jennifer erleben eine kleine Überraschung. Außerdem gibt es ein Treffen mit Ronald Weasley.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt: Ein unliebsames Treffen – Die Schmerzen des Anderen.

Und noch eine kleine Info:

Mein FF 'Sightlessness' wird komplett überarbeitet und neu reingestellt.

Bis demnächst

Abarai


End file.
